Dustin in Heat
by Rogue Ranger
Summary: After Marah's attempt to bed Dustin backfires, none of the ninjas are safe from wanting Dustin... and each other bad! Contains multiple graphic and sometimes silly M/M pairings.
1. Marah Wants to Get Screwed Up!

**Dustin in Heat**

_**

* * *

Summary**__: After Marah's attempt to bed Dustin backfires, none of the ninjas are safe from wanting Dustin (and each other) bad! Contains multiple graphic and sometimes silly M/M pairings.  
_

_This is my first attempt at an M rated story, but I've read so many that I figured... hey, how hard can it be? Of course, it's not easy to take what technically qualifies as smut seriously, so I built a humorous story around it. If you're looking for a serious story, look elsewhere! Check out my other stories perhaps. The only thing serious about this story is it's _seriously_ messed up!_

_Now, before you say this is just a pathetic excuse for graphic descriptions of Dustin getting it on with every Ninja Storm Power Ranger, you're absolutely... right! But, his horniness actually leads to other pairings too... Besides, who hasn't wondered what it would be like if Dustin was in heat? I mean, how can you sit there and watch the Power Rangers kick some kelzack ass and not wonder... Did I turn on the dishwasher? And, what if Dustin had his legs in the air like that but was naked? And, did I accidentally turn in my hardcore M/M sex story instead of my history report?_

_**

* * *

Warning**__: The following story is rated __**M**__ for..._

_Male/Male sex (and lots of it!)_

_Mmmmmmm (see above)_

_Massive waste of time_

_Marah meddling mishap_

_Mindless_

_Moronic_

_Mpreg! (If you don't know what that is, boy are you in for a surprise!)_

_Masturbation mentions_

_Massive members!_

_Merciless manhoods!_

_Motivational mimes (Okay, no, but I couldn't think of any more M words)_

_Because there was no Y for Yaoi!_

_

* * *

Don't say you weren't warned! And now, on to the story..._

**

* * *

Dustin in Heat**

**Chapter 1: Marah Wants to Get Screwed Up!  


* * *

**

"Push!"

"I am pushing!"

"Push harder!"

"That's what got me in this position to begin with!" Kapri yelled.

"Oh! Here it comes!" Marah cooed.

Pop! And out it popped. "Kapri! You're the proud mother of a baby... it?"

"Let me see! Let me see!" Kapri demanded.

"He—she—it definitely takes after the father," Marah observed, handing Kapri the newborn.

Kapri stared down at her little bundle of joy.

"I didn't even know that kelzacks could... perform," Marah commented.

"I told you they're male!" Kapri insisted, cuddling her child.

"So, no Kelpri?" Marah said disappointed.

"No! I decided on Kapzack, or Zack for short because he's a boy!" Kapri explained.

"So, which one's the dad?" Marah asked.

"That one!" Kapri replied, pointing toward nearby kelzacks. "Oh, no, that one! Nope. Maybe that one!"

* * *

Later, Lothor noticed that his niece Marah was moping around his space... thingy (Hey, it sure doesn't look like a space ship!). "I know I'm going to regret this," he began, "but what's wrong?"

She sighed loudly and dramatically. "It's just that _I_ want a baby too!"

"Well, I could always use more kelzacks," Lothor offered. "Here, I'll leave you alone with them."

"No!" Marah disagreed. "I want little _Dustin_ babies!"

"Oh, him again," Lothor replied, slipping into his chair throne thingy.

"I mean, he's like _so_ dreamy and I think we had a _thing_ going," she continued.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Lothor said.

"Oh! I know!" Marah suddenly realized. "Before Kapri got knocked up, we were going to show you our new secret weapon!"

"Go ahead," he offered generously. "I'm in a good mood. I finally got over that constipation. Oh, but don't go into the bathroom without a gas mask."

"I'll go get him!" Marah yelled, running off before returning with an alien that looked an awful lot like a pimp. "Introducing… Dr. Luvin!"

"Thank you, thank you very much," the alien greeted Lothor.

"What does he do?" Lothor asked, leaning forward.

"I'm glad you asked!" Marah replied excitedly. "He can make someone in heat!"

"You're loosing me here," Lothor warned. "A little to the left and he'll be over my new trap door."

"No! Wait!" the alien pleaded. "When someone is in heat, not only do they become more sexually aroused, but they give off _pheromones_ that attract a mate. And, since someone in heat is more fertile—"

Lothor reached for his new trap door button.

"And Dustin won't even be able to help the Power Rangers because he'll be too busy falling all over me!" Marah added.

Lothor relaxed a little. "Okay, I see some potential here, but don't screw it up!" He groaned. "Why do I even tell you that?"

"Don't worry!" Marah told him. "The only thing screwed up will be me!"

Lothor decided to keep his mouth shut while his niece left the ship with Dr. Luvin.

* * *

Meanwhile, down on Earth, Dustin was racing Hunter and Blake around a dirt track. As they finished another lap, they skidded their bikes to a stop.

"Man, my back wheel is still totally dragging," Dustin complained, removing his helmet.

Blake laughed. "Keep telling yourself that."

"I'll help you fix it," Hunter offered.

"Thanks!" Dustin said, beaming. "Now, I'm like totally wiped! Where's the drinks, dude?"

The three dismounted their bikes and got cold drinks. As Dustin was drinking his, he noticed a girl standing near the track and… a monster was about to attack her!

Since she looked kinda cute (and oddly familiar), Dustin sprang into action, diving in front of the girl just as the pimp monster shot at her. He took the full fore of the attack and fell to the ground.

Hunter and Blake immediately ran over to him while the monster mumbled, "Oh crap!" and looked around nervously. Dr. Luvin decided his best option for survival was the change his name and move to another galaxy. "Sir Screwup?" he thought. Nah, why rub it in? "I know! Pimp Daddy!"

While the monster debated names, Blake noticed the girl. "Hey! You're… Marah!" he realized.

Marah frowned. And she had spent so much time trying to look… normal. It was not an easy job!

Hunter growled at her while he tried to rouse Dustin.

"Wha—Where am I?" Dustin asked.

"You were hit by some sparkling beam from one of Lothor's monsters," Hunter explained, helping him sit up.

As Dustin looked into Hunter's eyes, he felt something strange burn within him. Hunter looked… beautiful? Woah! Something wasn't right here.

"Get out of here before we kick your backstabbing ass!" Hunter warned Marah.

She frowned. Her whole plan was ruined. But, wait, maybe it could still work… If Dustin were in heat. "Dustin…" she addressed. "Look at me. Do you feel anything, like… _stirring_ in you? Say… a buring desire to have sex with me?"

Dustin gave her a confused look. "Do you have a penis?"

Everyone stared at him in shock.

Had he really said that? But why? Why did he want a penis? After all, he had one of his own already and he liked it quite a lot. In fact, he enjoyed its company every morning, afternoon and night before bed.

He turned his eyes back to Hunter, who was still crouched over him. His eyes ran over Hunter's motocross gear, down Hunter's pants and he stated licking his lips. "Hunter," he moaned, "you're _so_ hot!"

Again, everyone stared at him in shock.

Hmmm, something wasn't quite right here, Dustin thought again.

Meanwhile, Marah realized what was going on and hit herself in the head with her hand. "Damn you, Dr. Luvin!" she yelled, running off to find said alien pimp.

Hunter looked from a fleeing Marah down to a sweat covered Dustin. His big brown eyes looked strangely intense for the normally easy going earth ninja.

Dustin began grabbing at Hunter's gear, trying to pry it off him.

"Uh, Dustin, what are you doing?" Hunter asked. He had to admit that he was feeling strangely aroused by Dustin's behavior. He's always thought the messy haired goofball was kinda cute. He just never thought his feelings would go anywhere…

"Hunter…" Dustin whispered, grabbing the blonde. ""Please… I _need_ you. I… _love_ you."

"Oh, Dustin…" Hunter replied. "I've always wanted to tell you how I felt… and now I can. Dustin, I…"

But, before he could answer, Dustin's lips were on his.

"I… uh…" Blake mumbled, not knowing what to do with his eyes.

"Dustin," Hunter moaned, breaking away from their kiss with a gasp. "Why here? Why now?"

"Too much talking," Dustin complained. "More sex!"

Hunter was torn between his sudden burning desire to bed the younger ninja and his fear of taking advantage of him. "Uh, now?"

"Now! Now!" Dustin begged.

"Uh, here, follow me," Hunter said, leading Dustin behind some trees.

Blake just stared and watched with his mouth hanging open in shock.

* * *

_**Author's Note**: What do you think so far? There's this magical button right below that says "Review this Chapter." When you click it, a naked Dustin pops out of your computer screen and gives you some lovin'! (Hmmm… I wonder if people will fall for that…)_


	2. Dustin Gets Filled With Thunder!

_**Author's Note**__: If you didn't read the warning at the beginning of Chapter 1, you're in for quite a shock! This chapter is so __**filled**__ with smut that it's leaking everywhere! If that doesn't make you run away screaming, I don't know what will!_

**

* * *

Dustin in Heat**

**Chapter 2: Dustin Gets Filled With Thunder!  


* * *

**

"Look, Dustin, I don't want to do something you'll regret later," Hunter said as he stood facing Dustin in the woods.

To his surprise, Dustin stared crying.

"Oh, there there," Hunter said, trying to comfort Dustin. "I'm sorry."

Dustin looked up at him with shinny, hopeful eyes. "Then, you'll have sex with me?"

Hunter sighed. "Yes, of course I will," he agreed.

That was all Dustin needed to hear to start tearing his clothes off as fast as possible. Excellent! His puppy dog eyes had done their work yet again!

Hunter couldn't help but stare at the tan skinned ninja in all his glory. From his head, down his neck, his perfect chest, his hips, his long legs, down to his feet, he was golden. Either that was his natural skin color or Dustin was a nudist. His body was slender yet muscular and Hunter couldn't help but notice that his brown pubic hair matched the wild and unkempt look of the hair on his head. He was… perfect.

Hunter found himself staring while removing his own clothes, which slowed him down a little. Dustin became impatient and decided to help Hunter by tearing his clothes off him like some wild animal. Rip! Tear! "Grrrr!" Dustin growled, tossing things aside. Sure, motocross gear was built for protection, but still!

Once Hunter was as naked as him, Dustin stared at Hunter's magnificent manhood, his pleasure pole, his enormous erection, his delectable dong, his sexy sausage, his firm phallus, his engorged equipment, his pointed pecker, his lovable length, his wonderful wiener, his potent peter, his massive missile, his whimsical wand, his spectacular scepter, his colossal cannon, his…

While Dustin stared at Hunter's sizable staff and seemed to be listing something off under his breath, Hunter decided to dig through his pocket for… Ah! There it was! He pulled out a small tube of KY jelly that he always carried around just in case. You know, chapped hands or something like that.

Dustin pulled Hunter into a wet, passionate naked kiss. He pressed Hunter's body against his as hard as possible. "Now, Hunter!" Dustin begged, slobbering all over Hunter's face. "Now!"

Hunter was so caught up in the moment that he didn't need any more prompting. He squeezed the entire small tube out and coated his member thoroughly. After all, he didn't want to hurt Dustin, who he had always assumed was a virgin to such things. He had Dustin lie on his back and hold his legs up. Hunter then bent down and massaged Dustin's virgin hole before inserting his still coated fingers. Dustin immediately moaned with pleasure. Hunter could also swear that Dustin's butt was already lubricated.

Seeing that the earth ninja was more than ready, Hunter slowly lined his endowment up with Dustin's tight pink pucker hole and pushed ever so slightly forward.

Dustin instinctively spread his legs farther apart, wanting more of Hunter in him. He never thought that having someone put his thunder saber in him would feel so… right! But, rather than overthink it, he just moaned and grabbed Hunter's backside, forcing Hunter forward and feeling his entire length enter him. He immediately sighed with satisfaction at the feeling of completeness.

Hunter gasped as Dustin forced him inside the younger ninja's tight hole. Dustin's insides felt so hot as they wrapped around Hunter's length. He could feel the muscles moving and contracting and instinct took over, causing him to slowly begin to rock his hips, sliding himself in and out of Dustin.

"Oh, Hunter!" Dustin moaned, holding the muscular older blonde to him, feeling their chests rub against each other as Hunter continued to thrust so deep within him. He grabbed Hunter's shaggy blonde hair and pulled their faces together.

Hunter kissed Dustin with a fury as he felt the younger ninja's arms tighten around his back and his legs wrap around him. It was like Dustin was trying to pull Hunter inside of him entirely and Hunter was doing his best. The intensity of their hot, sweat covered muscular bodies rubbing and the warm texture of Dustin's tantalizingly tender tight tunnel around his tremendous tool was about to send him over the edge.

"Oh, Hunter!" Dustin moaned. "More!" He felt Hunter's pace quicken inside him, his thrusts becoming deliberate.

"Dustin, I'm—" Hunter choked out just as Dustin swallowed up his mouth in another passionate kiss. As Dustin's tongue probed his mouth, he plunged himself as far into Dustin as possible, his blonde pubic bush practically forcing its own way into Dustin's hole was his balls slapped Dustin's firm tanned buns one last time and contracted, releasing their juices. He felt the sperm rush through his entire length until it finally found its way deep inside Dustin. Squirt after powerful squirt, the feeling felt so intense and so… right!

Dustin smiled as he felt Hunter's pole expanding and contracting with every beat of Hunter's pounding heart and he felt the warmth of liquid fill his insides. He held Hunter there until he could feel the older ninja begin to soften. Satisfied, he smiled up at Hunter.

Hunter smiled back down at Dustin, sliding out of his pink hole that looked considerably larger than before. "Dustin," he panted. "That was amazing."

"Yeah, it was totally hot, dude," Dustin agreed. "Let's do it again!"

"What? Right now?" Hunter asked. "Give me a little bit."

Dustin frowned. Looking down at Hunter's softening member, he decided to take matters into his own hands… literally. He grabbed Hunter and began stroking him, trying to get him erect again.

"Gah!" Hunter gasped. "I said, give me a moment!"

When it seemed like his efforts weren't working, Dustin pouted, which of course looked adorable.

Hunter, however, just got dressed and Dustin was forced to reluctantly follow suit. The two emerged from the trees to see a very confused Blake waiting for them.

"So, you two… done now?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Hunter replied, a dreamy look in his blue eyes.

Dustin couldn't help but stare at Hunter's brother. What was he doing? He had just given himself over to one man and now he was hungering for another? It's just that he could see Blake's semi-erect equipment under his pants.

"Blake," Dustin breathed, approaching the shorter, tanned male.

As Dustin breathed heavily on him, Blake felt confused, but he also felt strangely… aroused. "Dustin, what are you doing?" he asked as Dustin began to remove his gear for him.

"Dustin?" Hunter asked while Dustin shoved his face against his younger brother's. "Ah!"

Dustin then grabbed Blake by the hand and began leading him back toward the trees.

Blake seemed to have no choice but to follow. He felt curious and horny and those two seemed to override his logical thinking.

Dustin began stripping them both. Once he had Blake's boxers off, he studied the now fully erect naked thunder ninja. He was a shade darker than Dustin and smaller than Hunter, but Dustin found himself hoping it was long enough.

"I'm still wet from Hunter," Dustin told Blake in a breathy tone.

The thought of sticking his own thunder staff where his brother's had been somehow aroused Blake. Sure, they had masturbated together because, well, what brother's don't? But this was something different. His thoughts were interrupted by Dustin kneeling on all fours and shaking his backside seductively at him.

When he saw the shine of some of his brother's ninja juice run out of Dustin's inviting hole, that was all he needed. Before he knew what he was doing, he had jammed his entire length inside Dustin and was quickly overwhelmed with the warm, tight sensations.

"Mmmmmm…" Dustin moaned. "It feels so good. Harder!" he begged.

Blake was more than happy to oblige as he began to lunge in and out of Dustin's warm insides. He instinctively grabbed onto Dustin's hips and pulled them to him with each inward plunge.

"Ah," Dustin grunted in pleasure. His butt was starting to burn, but it still felt way too good to stop.

Unfortunately, it couldn't last, especially at the speed Blake was going. Suddenly Blake felt himself cumming even before he knew he was about to.

Dustin tightened his muscles around Blake's pulsating penile pole, wanting to squeeze every last drop out of Hunter's younger brother.

Blake finished filling Dustin with his load, feeling his juices combine with his brothers into one wet and sticky mess of thunder soup inside the yellow ranger. He then collapsed onto Dustin's back and panted.

Dustin, though, was still not satisfied. He wanted… more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lothor watched from his tentacled space fortress. "Not exactly according to plan," he told his pouting niece, "but that part doesn't surprise me. Still, it makes for interesting television."

"You can't even get being a slut right," Kapri accused Mara while holding her quickly growing baby kelzack. "You should take pointers from that yellow ranger. He is such a whore!"

"I wanted to be a whore!" Marah whined.

Just then, a beeping sound filled the room.

"What's that?" Marah asked, looking around. "Are we under attack?"

"No," Lothor replied.

Choobo entered the room carrying a freshly popped bag of popcorn and handed it to Lothor. "Here's your popcorn. Oh! A movie!"

"Shhhh!" Lothor warned. "The best part is coming up. While Dustin's heading to the skate park to meet up with Shane, it looks like the thunder brothers are going to share some brotherly love." He then began shoveling popcorn into his mouth.

* * *

_Author's Note: Magical review button below..._


	3. Brotherly Love Is In The Air!

_**Warning**__: Incest! That's right, after Dustin leaves, the fun doesn't stop! And check out a full sentence of mostly words that start with the same letter!  
_

**

* * *

Dustin in Heat**

**Chapter 3: Brotherly Love Is In The Air!

* * *

**

Hunter reentered the woods to find his brother standing naked, his limp length still leisurely leaking its last drops of liquid. Blake had flushed cheeks and looked dazed and confused. He had clearly spent too much time with… or in Dustin.

Blake opened his eyes to see his older brother watching him. He gave him an embarrassed grin. The two had seen each other naked before plenty of times. Plus, they had both just boned the same guy. It was all so unreal.

"Where's Dustin?" Hunter asked. He couldn't help but look his younger and shorter brother up and down. After having just had sex with another guy for the first time, his eyes seemed to now be open to male beauty in all its forms.

"He had to go meet up with Shane," Blake told him, looking down. "Maybe I should get dressed now."

"What's the hurry?" Hunter asked. He didn't know where that had come from, but he liked it.

Blake grinned at his brother. He knew what he had in mind and he felt up for anything.

Hunter quickly removed his clothes and tossed them on top of his brother's. The two brother's stared at each other for a moment.

"What did you have in mind?" Blake asked, staring his brother up and down. He liked girls. He knew he liked girls because that's what he saw when he closed his eyes while he masturbated. Even when he and his brother jerked each other off, he'd think of girls. But… he had to admit that his brother was kinda… hot! He was muscular and… "Fuck me now!" he heard himself cry out.

Hunter gave him a shocked look, but decided that he loved his brother a lot and should do what he wanted to make him happy. As the older brother, he'd always been there for Blake and he wasn't going to stop now. "Sure," he agreed, having Blake lean against a tree with his backside facing the blonde. "Nice," he commented, running his hands down his brother's backside until he reached his tanned buttocks. He spread the cheeks and realized that his thunder staff was still wet from pounding Dustin. Still, he decided to lick his fingers and loosen his brother up. After all, he'd never want to hurt his little—

"Just stick it in already!" Blake demanded.

Hunter noticed something he hadn't been expecting. Blake was quite… loose. "Uh, bro, have you, uh, been with a guy before?"

"No," Blake replied. "Just Tori."

"You know Tori's a girl, right?" Hunter suggested.

"Tell her that!" Blake declared.

Hunter shrugged and decided to proceed.

"Ah," both brothers grunted as one entered the other. Since Hunter had filled Dustin so recently, he was able to last longer with his brother and give him some real brotherly loving.

"Oh, Hunter," Blake moaned as the blonde pounded his midsection against Blake's with a repetitive slap. "You've always been there to take care of me and protect me. Hold me…"

"Blake," Hunter whispered, wrapping his strong arms around his brother's bare back while he barebacked him. He kissed Blake's neck while running his hands over the younger thunder ranger's nipples. "I love you, bro. I always have and I always will." And, with that, he pounded his younger brother for all he was worth until he felt himself release a load of his thunder juices into his brother's inner thunder dojo. "Aaaahhhhhhhh…." he moaned, satisfied.

"Hunter, bro," Blake said, jabbing him with his elbow to get his attention. "As much as I liked that, I always wanted to… I mean, Tori never lets me top and I'm always the bottom."

"Mmmhummm," Hunter mumbled, pulling his now quite sensitive, shrinking staff from his brother.

Blake, being the loving brother that he was, decided not to keep all his brother's juices to himself. He scooped up some that had leaked out of him and some from the tip of his brother's wilting wiener and used that, along with a gob of his own spit to thoroughly coat his rigid rod. He then leaned Hunter against the tree as he had done. Oddly, his older brother proceeded to hug the tree. He always knew his brother was into recycling, but he never knew he was a straight up treehugger. In any case, Blake massaged his brother's backside before probing the blonde's inviting opening. Wasting no time, he then began to slide his length into his older brother.

"Huh?" Hunter said, coming out of his orgasm induced dazed state. "Blake?"

"Shhh…" Blake said softly. He kissed his older brother on the back of his neck and the blonde relented, allowing him to enter Hunter fully. It felt so good being inside his brother, but he couldn't help but wonder if Tori felt like this. Obviously butts and vaginas were different. Not that he would know too much, since Tori refused to let him in hers. "Tori," he moaned while pounding his brother's backside. Hunter was much tighter than Dustin had been and it was driving Blake wild with unrestrained passion. "Oh, Tori!" he gasped.

"Blake?" his brother asked again. "I'm not—"

"Shhh…" he repeated, really getting into the flow until… "Oh yeah, you know you want it! Beg for it, Tori! Beg! Beg!"

Blake couldn't hear someone clearing her throat near him because he was too lost in another great orgasm. He slumped onto his brother's slick, sweat covered back and panted like a dog. Well, like a dog whose dog dong was currently twitching inside its beloved master.

"I thought you'd be here," a voice came from behind the two loving brothers. "I just didn't expect… this."

The two naked brothers turned to see Tori standing, her arms crossed.

Bewildered and bemused by both boys' blatent blessed blossoming bumping, Tori bore witnees to the beautiful, brawny Bradley brothers' bountiful bonding, one boy breathlessly boneing the billowly backside of his brooding brother beneath him.

"It's not what it looks like!" both of them insisted.

"Uh, of course it's not," Tori said as Blake removed his wet noddle from his older brother's backside. "I guess I should have expected this when I never let you top, no matter how much you begged."

"So… you're gonna let me top!" Blake declared excitedly.

"No," Tori answered casually, "but I just got in an even bigger strap-on!"

Blake cringed.

"So that explains all those 'riding injuries' that keep making you walk funny," Hunter realized, rubbing his brother's black hair playfully.

Blake frowned. He was going to regret this for a long time, but at least he could have the satisfaction that both Dustin and his brother would also be walking funny tomorrow. It wasn't much, but it was something.

* * *

_**Up Next**__: We see what Dustin's been up to…_


	4. Shane Shows Off His Mad Skillz!

_**Warning**__: More hot man on man action. Run away screaming people!_

**

* * *

Dustin in Heat**

**Chapter 4: Shane Shows Off His Mad Skillz!

* * *

**

Dustin was supposed to meet up with Shane at the skate park, but certain… circumstances made him run late. When he finally arrived, Shane stopped flying through the air like a madman and went over to greet his friend. He wasn't really surprised Dustin was late. After all, Dustin being on time was like him being into guys…you know, like totally ridiculous.

"Hey, Dustin!" Shane greeted the approaching yellow ninja. "Late again, dude."

Dustin grinned, ready to be embarrassed, but he saw something in his friend that he hadn't noticed before. His dark skin, hair and eyes seemed so warm and inviting, so kind and… sexy! "Hey, wanna hang out in your bed…I mean, like at your place?" Dustin asked. "You can show me all your mad skillz…"

"Uh, sure, I guess so," Shane agreed. If he didn't know better, he'd say that Dustin was up to something, but Dustin wasn't crafty and clever. He was just silly and… loveable.

Dustin looked Shane's sweaty body up and down and realized that he couldn't wait that long. After all, Shane's house was like five minutes away! Ah! He would never last that long without… getting intimately familiar with his best friend's mad skillz. So, he quickly looked around until he saw… restrooms. Uh, that would have to do.

Shane watched Dustin's peculiar eye movements and noticed something different about his best friend. Dustin always looked cute, you know, in a cute puppy or cuddly teddy bear kind of way. Noticing that didn't make Shane gay or anything. But suddenly Dustin looked… sensual. Shane felt himself swell in his shorts. He tried to fight against the strange new feelings, but… he was only one man. What could he do against such awesome power?

Dustin suddenly leaned toward his friend. "Shane," he whispered. "You've always been like my best friend and we've done all kinds of stuff together and I love you, dude."

"I love you too, man," Shane agreed.

Dustin smiled. "And you're so… sexy," he continued, grabbing Shane's dark, muscular arms.

Shane's eyes widened. He wanted to ask Dustin what was wrong with him, but for some reason he found himself saying, "You're sexy too, Dustin." Huh? Had he just said that? But Dustin's warm brown eyes and soft pink lips and… Oh god! Shane was about to wet himself! "Take me somewhere, quick!" he pleaded.

Dustin took him by the hand and led him toward the nearby restrooms. Shane just looked like he was in a daze. Dustin continued to lead him into the handicapped stall, where he then began to strip.

Shane looked around. "Why are we in—" but he couldn't finish because Dustin's lips were on his in a second. He felt himself lean into Dustin's kiss. They had been best friends for such a long time, but nothing more and somehow this felt so right, like they should have done this years ago. Well, maybe not like in kindergarten or something. Then, Dustin's mouth would probably taste like dirt or paste or something.

Shane broke their kiss when he felt his shorts being pulled down. Dustin couldn't help but gasp. Shane was _hung_! He then ripped Shane's shirt off and ogled him.

"Oh, Shane," Dustin moaned. "I've wanted you for so long." Well, at least for several minutes anyway, and that felt like a lifetime! It even started to blend into his memories until he thought of all their friendly hugs over the years and of course their bubble baths together. Of course, Tori had been there too and she never stopped splashing… Now, where was he? Oh, yeah! "Shane, you're so hot and… long!"

Shane blushed at the compliment while Dustin leaned against the handicap rail and wagged his but at him.

"Dustin, I…" Shane muttered, causing Dustin to turn his naked body around.

"I know," Dustin replied softly, wrapping his arms around Shane's neck. He then started wrapping his legs around Shane's body.

Shane instinctively reached down and grabbed Dustin's buns in his hands, lifting Dustin's weight and pressing him against the wall. He felt the tip of his fully erect member pressing against his friend's hole. He let Dustin's weight slide down until he felt himself entering his friend.

Dustin gasped at the pain of Shane's ten inches sliding into him, but pleasure overrode the pain quickly. He held himself tightly, wrapping his arms around the back of Shane's neck and his legs around his waist while Shane supported his weight. "Shane… dude," he breathed in his friend's face.

"Dustin," Shane breathed back, moving his hips and using his grip on Dustin's buns to raise and lower the earth ninja. It felt amazing to be inside his best friend. He began slamming himself as deep into Dustin as possible, which, with ten inches, was very deep indeed! The sudden thrusts pushed Dustin up with a force that made them both gasp. He couldn't believe he was doing this with his childhood friend, but he had no intention of stopping.

Dustin leaned in to kiss Shane as he continued to feel his body bounce up from Shane's quickening thrusts. He loved the feeling of his friend's strong hands gripping his buns and his massive length thrusting so deep into him that he thought his friend's endowment must be hitting his stomach.

Shane reached down and took hold of Dustin's erection, wanting to pleasure his best friend at the same time, but Dustin shook his hand off. He figured that Dustin wanted to trade places with him after he was done and was saving himself for that. He found himself wondering what that would be like, to be pounded senseless by Dustin's dong. The thought sent him over the edge as he began slamming deep up inside Dustin.

Dustin gasped as Shane's already monstrous member swelled even larger as it released its load of ninja nectar. And released! And released! It kept filling him while Shane continued to grind his body into him.

Shane's arms shook as his last drops were released. He no longer had the strength to support his friend's body, but he would have to lift Dustin up in order to get out of him. He grunted, for the first time realizing the disadvantage of being so incredibly long. Finally he popped out of Dustin, a few gobs of sperm dripping out and falling to the floor. He then lowered his best friend turned lover to the ground and tried to stand on his now wobbly legs.

Dustin wrapped his friend in a naked hug and said, "Thanks Shane! I always knew you had mad skillz!"

Breathless, Shane just nodded.

Dustin pulled on his clothes and left. It was time to head back to Ninja Ops.

A confused Shane with his still dribbling, dripping, dangling dark dong (say that five times fast!) just stood there until someone knocked on the stall door.

"Hey, you done in there?" a voice asked. Shane recognized it as one of his skater friends. Since Dustin had left without letting him experience being the bottom, he decided to open the stall door, still completely naked.

"Hey," someone called from the next staff over. "Since you obviously aren't using it, can you pass the toilet paper?"

But Shane was too busy learning a whole new set of mad skillz!

* * *

_**Author's Note**__: Look! It's a "Review this Chapter" button! I wonder what would happen if you clicked it? Would it give you money? No? Still, it doesn't hurt to try. You only live once!_


	5. Cam Gets Schooled!

_**Author's Notes:** I think the chapter titles kinda hint at the pairings. So, how will the more level headed Cam be affected? Who am I kidding? No one can resist Dustin!_

_Wow, the legendary _**griffin blackwood**_ has not fallen off the edge of the planet as rumors suggested… I wonder if that means you will write more... Anyway, thanks for the reviews!_

_Thanks _**JasonLeeScottFan**_ for taking my smut…er…story seriously and enjoying it and all. We'll find out the consequences after everyone gets their… uh… fill. And, of course Cam gets involved. I don't want to spoil anything, but let's just say Dustin's horniness is contagious._

**

* * *

Dustin in Heat**

**Chapter 5: Cam Gets Schooled!

* * *

**

"Soon, every last Power Ranger will be too busy pounding each other to pound anything else," Lothor declared with a wide grin as he watched the action unfold. "Where is Dr. Luvin? It's almost time to catch the rangers with their pants down… literally!"

"We couldn't find him anywhere," Kapri replied in exhaustion. Chasing around her now toddler sized two hour old kelzack was taking its toll on her.

"But we did manage to find another doctor and that's good enough, right?" Marah quickly chimed in, since they were awfully close to their uncle's new trap door.

"It's been my experience that, when it comes to you two, 'close enough' is not even in the same galaxy," Lothor commented.

"But, uncle!" they complained.

"Very well, send him in." Lothor quickly placed his hand over the trap door button.

In walked a microphone-shaped monster with speakers on his elbows and knees. "Introducing Dr. Funk You Up!" Marah announced.

"Will the real Dr. Funk You Up please stand up, please stand up," the monster rapped.

Lothor intentionally let his hand slip and a trap door opened underneath Dr. Funk You Up, but he quickly backflipped out of the way until he skidded to a stop and moonwalked.

"Staying alive, staying alive," Dr. Funk You Up sand. "Ah, ah, ah, staying alive!"

"Well, he's got the moves, I'll give him that," Lothor conceded, "but that awful singing!"

Marah and Kapri were busy dancing around like Napoleon Dynamite on crack. "I'm too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts!" they sang.

"Maybe that god awful noise will cause the Power Rangers' ears drums to rupture or something," Lothor theorized, covering his ears. "Very well, go take Dr. Funk You UP to Earth or a black hole or anywhere but here!"

"And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better, but I want you to move on, so I'm already gone!" Dr. Funk You Up sang as he and Lothor's nieces danced their way off Lothor's ship.

Lothor sighed. "At last, some piece and quiet!" he shouted to no one in particular.

Suddenly there was an explosion that shook the ship. "Soooorrrrryyy!" he heard Choobo say.

"How many times have I told you not to smoke your weed in the bathroom after I've finally gotten over my constipation!" Lothor shouted, groaning. So much for peace and quiet.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the sanctuary of Ninja Ops, Cam was doing what he normally did on his time off. That's right, he was sitting in front of his computer working on his equipment.

Of course, the equipment he was working on was attached to his body… hint, hint… Okay, it was his penis! He was playing with his penis!

Cam enjoyed combining an age old pastime with modern technology, so he was once again enjoying the wonders of… cyber sex.

Cam found this far safer and far less personal than real sex. Though, admittedly, he had never actually had real sex. He could rewire a transistor assembly, but finding his way into someone else's pants proved to be much too complicated. So, instead he typed with one hand while twiddling with the other.

_The Green Horny: And then I would plug my Y jack into your X input slot and watch the sparks fly…_

_OneNightStand21875: u r so romantic! I can feel my motherboard overheating from the constant RAM usage_

_The Green Horny: I can feel my CPU fan spinning out of control as I continue to RAM your input slot with my device driver…_

"Hey, Cam, what are you doing?" a voice suddenly asked. Cam nearly jumped out of his seat as he found Dustin leaning on the edge of his chair. When had he come in?

"I… was just… doing some file transfers," he quickly made up. "I need to open the folder I want to transfer into and insert my long file name header until the folder is filled with my files."

"Sounds… kinda erotic, dude," Dustin offered with a grin.

Cam looked at Dustin nervously, trying to block his view while he put his equipment away. His tool had been left out after all. "Just the same old technical jargon," he quickly explained. Why was Dustin here? And alone? It could only mean he wanted advice from the wisest of the rangers. But he felt in no mood to school the younger ninja at this time.

"Uh huh," Dustin agreed before noticing how brawny the brainy boy could be. He couldn't help but run a finger along Cam's upper arm.

Cam looked at Dustin's finger. "What are you—?" but he stopped himself as he saw something different in the yellow ranger. He had always seen Dustin as some kind of an annoying little brother or dimwitted goofball that everyone loved, but now he saw something different. Dustin was… beautiful. His wavy hair matted to his sweat covered forehead, his hard eyes and inviting smile. Maybe it was having been interrupted before he could complete his "upload," but Cam couldn't stop himself from leaning into a kiss.

While Dustin explored Cam's mouth, he began to strip the two of them.

"What?" Cam gasped, realizing they were both naked in Ninja Ops.

Dustin kissed Cam's neck while Cam sniffed Dustin's skin and then stuck his tongue out and licked his sweat. "It's pheromones," Cam realized as he tasted Dustin's sweet smelling salty sensual sweaty skin.

"Don't let me interrupt your work," Dustin told the samurai ranger teasingly as he looked down at Cam's captivating cane. Cam was completely hairless and extremely wide. "Nice," Dustin told him.

Cam looked down self consciously. He wasn't used to anyone seeing this much of him. "Yeah, I… like the clean look that comes from shaving. Plus, it feels great against briefs."

"I know what'll feel even better, dude," Dustin said seductively, climbing onto Cam's lap. Cam gasped as the earth ninja lined himself up and lowered himself, feeling the smooth steel samurai staff sliding slowly into him. The width drove his insides crazy.

"Dustin, I think you're in heat," Cam theorized as he felt himself become one with the naïve ninja. His brain was telling him to stop, but his hips had a mind of their own and his hands found their way to Dustin's buns.

Dustin started hopping up and down on Cam's lap. "Mmmm," he moaned into Cam's mouth.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Cam said between pants while he continued to thrust inside Dustin's warm and oh so tight tunnel.

"You think too much, dude," Dustin told him, continuing their passionate kiss while bouncing his bare buns like a bunny on Cam's boned body.

"Oh, Dustin, I'm going to—" Cam gasped, trying to pull Dustin off him.

Instead, Dustin slammed himself down forcefully onto Cam's lap and carefully rubbed the samurai's dark, pointy nipples.

As expected, that sent Cam over the edge. He grabbed Dustin tightly, pulling the earth ninja to him and panting as he felt himself release load after load deep inside Dustin. "Ah," he gasped.

"Mmmm," Dustin agreed, feeling the additional sperm add to his wet insides. Once he felt Cam begin to soften within him, he lifted himself off the green ranger's lap. "Thanks, Cam, for fixing my hole up with your… tool," he said, chuckling as he dressed.

"No, thank you, Dustin," Cam whispered, turning in a daze to see that the yellow ranger had already gone. He wanted to thank Dustin for showing him that cyber sex, while safe, really was no fun. He laughed to himself. Dustin had taught him something. Dustin schooled Cam!

"Uh, Cam, am I interrupting something?" a voice asked.

Cam looked up to see Hunter entering Ninja Ops, his face quickly flushing. "I was…" he mumbled.

Hunter grinned. "It's okay," he said. "It's none of my business what you do with your free time. I have… my own stuff too…" he added, thinking of what he had just done with Dustin and then his own brother. "I was just looking for Dustin."

"Oh, you just missed him," Cam replied, shaking his head to try to clear his mind. His thoughts still felt hazy. He noticed Hunter's eyes trailing down his naked body. "Maybe I should put on some clothes, he suggested.

Hunter stared at Cam for a moment longer. "No," he said, approaching. "Maybe I should remove mine."

"Hunter, I…" Cam began, wanting to explain how Dustin must have passed something onto him and now he was also in heat, but his brain seemed disconnected from his body.

Hunter leaned forward and their lips met. Cam opened his mouth, letting Hunter's tongue inside. Neither of them could stop now, but Hunter was the first to pull away for a moment. As it turned out, though, it was just so that he could undress.

"I'm certain it's just the pheromones," Cam said, breathing hard as he stared at the crimson ranger in all his glory, "but I've always thought you were the one ranger I could count on and understood and who… I thought understood me."

Hunter lifted Cam from his seat, pulling the green ranger's naked body to him as they tumbled to the floor. "Cam, I love you, but you think too much." They kissed and Cam prepared to get schooled yet again.


	6. Three's A Company, Four's An Orgy!

_Author's Notes: Hmmm… the title of this chapter has the word "orgy" in it. I wonder if there will be more mansex?_

**

* * *

Dustin in Heat**

**Chapter 6: Three's A Crowd, Four's An Orgy!

* * *

**

As Hunter attacked Cam's mouth with his own, Cam reached out not for defense against the aggressive thunder ranger, but for a nearby cabinet. He pressed a button and it sprang open, revealing a large container of lube. Hearing the sound of the cabinet opening, Hunter turned to see just what he was looking for… lube!

"You keep lube next to your computer?" Hunter asked, reaching out for the container while straddling Cam's naked waist with his own, their throbbing erections pinned against each other, both leaking copious amounts of precum.

"It lubricates mechanical parts but is safe for human contact," Cam explained, watching Hunter with lust-filled eyes. "It could even be ingested, but I wasn't planning on eating it… Which of us should top first?"

"First?" Hunter asked, looking at Cam confused. "I don't bottom." He briefly remembered his brother topping him, but that was what brothers were for… filling each other with their… love.

"I've never…" Cam began, but Hunter "shhh"ed him, squirting lube onto his hard hunterhandle.

"I'll go slow," Hunter promised, pulling Cam's skinny legs up onto his shoulders and lowering himself down until his crotch was just below Cam's camdicane.

Cam wanted to protest, but all he could do was moan with pleasure as Hunter lifted his butt off the floor and began to tease his hole with his slimy fingers.

Hunter should have known based on Cam's personality that he was a tight ass… literally! Loosening him up was proving to be quite difficult. Hmmm… He needed something that would make Cam feel more comfortable. Feeling around, he found the nearby computer's keyboard and began tapping the keys with one hand.

"Mmmmm, Hunter," Cam moaned, obviously aroused by the combination of Hunter's hard body and the keys tapping away seductively.

It had worked and Cam was no longer such a tight ass. Or, he no longer _had_ such a tight ass. He was still Cam. Hunter immediately aligned his throbbing thunder rod and began to slowly enter the brainy buttocks.

"Ow!" Cam cried out, but his arms gripped Hunter tightly and, instead of pushing the thunder ranger off him, he pulled him closer.

Hunter slowly and steadily sank stealthily into Cam's steamy samurai sanctuary. He was so tight that Hunter felt certain that he'd come with the first thrust, but fortunately he lasted a few seconds longer.

"Mmmmm…" Cam moaned. He never knew he could feel so much pleasure from being struck by thunder between his legs. Apparently, he didn't know as much as he had thought he did.

"Gaaaaahhhh!" Hunter cried, immediately filling Cam's camcannal with his thunder seed.

Cam blinked at him for a moment. That was fast! "So, is it my turn now?" Cam asked.

"Mmmmnnnn," Hunter answered. "I top, you bottom."

Great, now the thunder thumper was becoming monosyllabic. Hmmmm, Cam thought, reaching over and activating Cyber Cam.

Hunter was in a daze, still feeling himself twitch inside Cam. He had really hoped to last longer, but what could he do? Suddenly he felt something pressing against his own exposed hole. He looked down at Cam. Yep, he was still there below him, his wide wiener still twitching and dripping precum. Then he felt the distinct feeling of something warm and hard entering his thunder throneroom.

He turned to see who it was when Cam leaned against him, forcing his length fully into Hunter. "Shhh," a naked Cam whispered, teasing Hunter's nipples with one hand while running his slim fingers over his muscular chest with the other.

"Cam…" Hunter whispered. But, no, Cam was below him. He could still feel his quickly rehardening member inside that tight ass.

"Wha…?" Hunter gasped, but then the pleasure of the moment overcame him. He was actually enjoying the wondrous width as it rubbed up against his sensitive prostate at the same time that the other Cam's hands explored his chest and then his shoulders down to his tensed biceps.

"Okay, he's loose enough, Cyber Cam," Cam said from below Hunter. He forced his body up, sliding Hunter's length out from inside his tight hole. It had been fun while it lasted, but he needed some… relief.

Hunter had his eyes closed from the pleasure, but he popped them open when he no longer felt himself buried deep inside that wonderfully tight hole. Then, to make matters worse, he felt the prostate stimulation stop as well. He was about to protest, but then it started back up again. The thick stick thrust into him with a fury now and, much to his pleasure, he felt his own thunder saber slipping back into the tight warmth. "Ahhh," he sighed.

Cam grunted, pounding Hunter's backside as fast as he could until…. "Gaaaahhhh!" he cried, feeling himself shoot out a sticky load of seed into Hunter's hunterump.

"Mmmm," Hunter moaned, enjoying the feeling off fullness.

The two Cam's then pulled off him and Cam deactivated Cyber Cam. "Thanks, Hunter," he said, catching his breath as he watched sweat run down the thunder stud's brawny body. "You were okay…but you were no Dustin."

"Uh huh," Hunter mumbled, dazed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Funk You Up, Marah, Kapri, Kapzack and some kelzacks appeared in downtown Blue Bay Harbor. "With the Power Rangers draining each other of their powers, we'll be able to do whatever we want!" Kapri declared.

"Aren't they also filling each other with their powers?" Marah suggested.

"Uh, that's not the point," Kapri pointed out.

"Ohmygod! I just had a brilliant idea!" Marah shouted. "Let's go shopping!"

"Shopping can wait," Dr. Funk You Up suggested. "It's time to trash the city!" He clapped his hands and spun on his feet. "Ready, kelzacks?"

Being kelzacks, they didn't reply.

"Let's get this party started!" he began singing.

"Oh! I know this one!" Kapri replied happily.

"Me too!" Marah agreed. "Let's get this party started in here!"

Moments later, a horde of kelzacks were dancing down the street, twirling and flailing their arms like they were in some massive musical number.

Normally, Blue Bay Harbor's citizens fled from monster attacks, but they couldn't help but watch and even applaud. Some even joined in.

Tori, however, was not impressed. Still, she knew she couldn't take them on herself. "Hey, guys," she told her morpher. "One of Lothor's goons is trying to… make music?"

She waited, but there was no reply. That was strange. She had three options: Take on Dr. Funk You Up herself, return to Ninja Ops or join in the massive musical number. She always did enjoy dancing and… No! She had to get reinforcements! Okay, maybe one musical number. She loved _The Sound of Music_ after all and Dr. Funk You Up had moved on to singing, "The hills are alive…" The next thing she knew, she was twirling to her heart's content!

* * *

Hunter stumbled his way out of the waterfall portal and away from Ninja Ops. He heard a sound in the woods and turned to see Dustin standing, clearly naked. He also saw some rustling and heard someone scamper off, but he hadn't seen who.

"Oh, hey dude!" Dustin said happily, as if he were standing naked in the woods all the time. Apparently, it was quickly becoming a new hobby of his.

"Dustin…" Hunter mumbled, coming to his senses. Even though he had just boned Cam, there was something so incredibly appealing about Dustin that overwhelmed his senses. Maybe it was his firm yet smooth muscular features. Maybe it was his tanned skin, or his dark hair. Maybe it was his inviting smile and deep brown eyes. Maybe it was his radiant personality that made him feel alive. Then again, maybe it was that he was bent over, shaking his butt in his face.

The thunder ninja knew he wasn't quite ready to go again, but he knew what he could do in the mean time. Turning Dustin around, he kissed him, letting their tongues battle for dominance. Naturally, Hunter's tongue won and he grinned to himself. Even though he'd bottomed twice already, he was still a top! Yay! Then Dustin pulled him down into the bushes and the two rolled around, becoming at one with Dustin's element.

They thought they heard two people walking by in the woods, but they were too busy and the sound quickly passed.

* * *

Shane thought he heard someone moan from the woods, but he turned to see Blake walking toward the waterfall portal. "Hey," he greeted the navy ninja. "You seen Dustin?"

"Uh, yeah, earlier, like an hour ago," he admitted, thinking to himself, "Yeah, I saw a whole lot of Dustin!" But, instead, he asked, "You seen my brother?"

"No, man," Shane answered as the two proceeded down into Ninja Ops.

They both gasped as they entered Ninja Ops and saw two naked Cams, one clearly boning the other while they both moaned. Both Shane and Blake's mouths began to water, though neither was aware of this.

"Uh, Cam?" Shane was the first to ask.

The two Cam's turned and looked embarrassed. "We were just…" one of the Cam's began, trailing off, clearly unable to come up with an explanation other than the fact that they were doing exactly what it looked like they were doing.

"I was just… looking for Dustin," Shane managed to stutter out, staring at the hot Cam on Cam action before him.

"He's not here," a Cam replied.

"And neither is Hunter, obviously," Blake said. "Maybe we should leave, bro," he suggested to Shane. "Cam looks… busy."

"Oh, RAM my input slot with your device driver harder!" one Cam screamed.

"Yeah, we should… go," Shane agreed, though neither seemed to be getting anywhere.

"Ahhhhh," both Cam's moaned as one sent streams of white cum flying across the room while the other presumably filled him with the same substance.

Shane blinked a few times, trying to come to his senses. He turned to Blake. "Dude, why are we still standing here?" he asked.

"Because that was… hot!" Blake admitted, blushing as he did so. He could see that Shane was clearly also aroused by the Cam on Cam action.

"Yeah…" Shane breathed, watching Blake's dark eyes study him. There was something about the navy ranger. Maybe it was that he was so small. Small things are cute, right? Like babies and bunny rabbits and little, tight pucker holes…

The next thing the two knew, they were both lip locked. Shane hunched his shoulders, leaning into the shorter ninja as Blake reached up, wrapping his arms around Shane's broad shoulders.

The two were interrupted by a tap on their shoulders. They turned to see the two naked Cam's smiling at them. "Mind if we join you?" they asked. The two broke their kiss, saliva dribbling down their chins, a string of it still connecting their wet mouths. All they could do was nod.

A moment later, the four of them were all naked. Blake couldn't help but gasp when he saw Shane's massive manhood. "H…How….?" he stammered.

"How big?" Shane asked, looking down at the shorter ninja's… well, shorter length. "How big are you?"

"Five inches…" Blake replied, still staring.

"Then I'm exactly twice as big as you," Shane said smugly.

"According to my calculations, that just happens to be the perfect length," one of the Cam's said, grinning.

"Well…" Shane replied, blushing as Cam ran his hands along his dark, toned skin. He couldn't help but fidget and giggle at the contact. Then Cam removed his hand and proceeded to bend over.

Shane saw the other Cam's sperm dribbling out of this Cam's pink hole and figured this one must be Cyber Cam.

He turned to Blake and reached over, running a hand along the shorter ninjas tanned skin. "I'll let you go ahead," he offered.

"Thanks," Blake mumbled, leaning into Shane's touch, "but I want… you," he breathed on his face.

"Oh, you'll get me alright," Shane promised, leading Blake over to the bent over Cyber Cam.

Blake stared down at the wet hole in front of him and remembered seeing his brother's seed dripping out of Dustin's rear. The memory was enough to send him into throws of ecstasy. He promptly plunged his perky pecker into Cyber Cam's pink pucker. "Mmmmm," he moaned.

Shane grinned as he watched his shorter friend buck his hips into Cam's backside. He also noticed that Blake was also dripping seed. It was probably Hunter's, he figured. Although he and his brother Porter never went beyond blow jobs, he figured some brothers must go all the way. It was a way of showing love and affection. Of course, he doubted Hunter had a big ten incher like him…

Blake suddenly gasped as he felt something hard and… huge entering him. And entering him. He felt his butt muscles tense and loosen at least a dozen times around the seemingly never-ending length.

"Ahhhh," Shane moaned once he was fully planted in the shorter ninja. He leaned into Blake's shoulder, softly kissing his sweaty skin and smelling his dark, short hair.

"Shane….Cam…" Blake moaned as he began to thrust forward, pushing into Cam as Shane pulled out. Because Shane was so long, their movements actually seemed to work out perfectly… until Shane paused. He stopped because he felt something entering his still wet hole. It was wider than his skater friend's length and he immediately knew it was the other Cam. So, if Blake was boning Cyber Cam, Cam was boning him. He was being topped, but at least he was also topping…

Ninja Ops quickly became filled with the sounds of hot and steamy mansex. Lots and lots of mansex! One Cam plunged into Shane while he pulled out of Blake and Blake slammed into the other Cam. Their pace was becoming faster and it became increasingly harder for the four to stay in harmony. Finally, one after another came into each other.

"Ahhh!" Blake moaned, filling one Cam.

"Ohhh!" Shane yelled, filling Blake.

"Who's yo daddy!" the other Cam yelled, filling Shane. It sounded like something Cyber Cam would say, not Cam. Shane couldn't help but feel a little disapointed that Blake got the real Cam after all. Still, it was awesome to be inside the hot little navy studmuffin.

"What is going on in here!" a voice yelled.

The four tried to pry themselves off one another, but that required someone else to move at the same time. It was like they had become Legos and naturally you had to remove the end pieces before the middle ones.

But, much to their surprise, they turned to see…. Cam. Shane and Blake both exchanged looks.

"I thought… How? I mean, one of these is Cyber Cam and one's you…" Shane tried to understand.

"They're both Cyber Cam," the real Cam explained, standing before them in a bath robe. "I have been working on making a duplicate as a backup, but I didn't think it was ready. I told Cyber Cam to clean up the mess while I took a cold shower, but apparently he decided to activate the backup Cyber Cam and… the rest is pretty obvious."

Shane, Blake and the two Cam's offered him sheepish grins all around as Cam walked over and deactivated the two CyberCams. This left just Shane and Blake still connected. Shane slowly pulled out of the navy thunder ninja, looking down at his slick manhood.

"Okay, clearly you two need to be taught a lesson about messing with my equipment while I'm away," Cam said, dropping his robe.

The two gulped. They were about to get up close and personal with Cam's equipment and all the three of them could think was where Dustin was and how they'd like to do him again…


	7. Reds Like It Rough!

_**Author's Note:**__ Sorry for the delay, but I've been sick and I guess I don't feel that pervy when I'm sick. Besides, I'd probably end up writing about liquids coming out of a nose instead of a mammoth mansicle . Oh! That's a new one: majestic mammoth mansicle!_

_Oh, and this chapter is like educational because it teaches the consequences of jealousy. Yeah, prepare to be… educated!_

**

* * *

Dustin in Heat**

**Chapter 7: Reds Like It Rough!

* * *

**

Blake and Shane hobbled out of Ninja Ops. Both their backsides were sore from being pounded by Cam, Cyber Cams and each other. As they left the waterfall portal, they exchanged a silent glance that said, "We will _never_ speak of this again!" They nodded and went their separate ways, both their faces still flushed.

"Thanks for filling me with another load of your thunder, dude," Shane heard Dustin's voice say. He approached the sound in time to see Dustin prancing off, leaving behind him a shirtless Hunter with a satisfied grin on his face.

Shane looked between the two one last time. "You and Dustin?" he stammered out in surprise.

Hunter turned to face Shane quickly, a bewildered look on his face. "Oh, Shane," he said with a hint of relief.

"Answer my question!" Shane demanded, approaching the sweat covered shirtless thunder ninja. "Did you do it with Dustin?"

"Yeah, we did it," Hunter admitted. "Why do you care?"

"Dustin is _mine_!" Shane growled, getting right in Hunter's face. "We've been best friends forever and he loves _me_!"

Hunter frowned, becoming flustered. "He said he loves me!"

"He does not!" Shane said, shoving Hunter backward. His hands came away covered in sweat from pressing his palms against Hunter's sweat covered nipples.

Hunter immediately shoved him back. "Sensei might have made you the leader, but you can't make everyone do whatever you want!"

"You've always been trying to have what I have," Shane growled, kicking Hunter. "You've always been jealous!"

"I'm not jealous of _you_!" Hunter scoffed, back flipping off a nearby tree to avoid Shane's kick.

"Dustin is mine!" Shane demanded, tackling Hunter and sending them both rolling through the underbrush.

"You wish!" Hunter taunted, pushing against Shane, but only managing to tear Shane's shirt open because of Shane's tight grip on his bare, muscular arms.

Shane just growled, leaning his head down and biting Hunter on the neck.

Hunter's eyes widened in both pain and surprise. He tried again to push Shane off him but instead sent them rolling farther over the ground. He gripped at Shane's dark, muscular arms, forcing him off only long enough that Shane's shirt went flying.

They were now breathing heavily on each other's faces, their bare chests sticking together because of their sweat covered muscles.

"Let's see what makes him like you so much," Shane said, pulling down Hunter's pants. "That's all you have?" Shane laughed.

"Like you're so much bigger," Hunter replied, pulling down Shane's shorts and gasping.

"Who's the big man now?" Shane mocked. "Now you see why _I'm _the leader."

"Size isn't everything," Hunter insisted, rolling the two farther while also forcing their remaining clothing completely off. He grabbed at Shane's thighs, forcing them up.

Shane immediately figured out what Hunter was trying to do and grabbed him under the arms, flipping the bare blonde over his head until Hunter was lying on his back behind him. He then jumped through the air, landing on top of Hunter and using his arms and legs to pin the thunder ranger down. He then leaned forward and breathed heavily on Hunter's flushed face. "Admit it," Shane demanded. "Dustin likes me better."

"Never!" Hunter yelled, feeling the weight of Shane's brawny brown body pressing him into the earth, his huge skater staff pressing against his slightly smaller motocross manpole. He leaned toward Shane's face, smelling the scent of their manly musks mixing. Their lips met and Shane bit his bottom lip. He immediately bit Shane back.

Shane used his arms to continue to pin Hunter down while maneuvering his legs so that he forced the blonde's thighs apart. He lowered his body, his precum slicked ten-incher sliding down Hunter's shaft and eliciting a moan from the thunder ninja below him. Sliding farther, he passed Hunter's tight testicles. From the new position, he could force Hunter's legs higher while maneuvering himself toward Hunter's hole.

Hunter gasped as he felt Shane find his moist insides and begin to enter him. "Ah!" he groaned, never having has such a sizable skater sausage skewer him so sensationally.

Shane grinned, loving the feeling of plowing through the crimson ranger's insides while also making him submit to his red ranger power. He leaned forward again and began biting Hunter's neck all over.

Hunter was breathing heavily as he was pounded into the ground—literally, since the earth was soft and their combined bodies heavy. The two moaned as the thrusts made their sweaty chests slide against each other, their perk nipples rubbing together in pleasure inducing ecstasy.

"Now I know why he likes you," Shane breathed. "You're a great _bottom_."

Hunter growled, pulling his legs all the way up until he could press his feat into Shane's midsection. Shane tried to hold his grip against him, but they were both too slippery from the sweat and Shane slid out of Hunter's heavenly hole.

Shane immediately tried to push back toward the blonde's body, but Hunter used his momentum to force Shane onto Hunter's lap.

Hunter then slid Shane onto his thunder thumper before the red ranger had time to fight. "Mmmm," Shane mumbled, loving the feeling of yet another man mixing around all the various boyseed in him.

In no time, Hunter had Shane moaning as he rode the crimson ninja like he was mounting a motocross motorcycle manpole.

Shane was sliding his hands across Hunter's chest, eliciting more mutual moans. "I was Dustin's first," Hunter huffed.

"What?" Shane gasped, looking down at the blonde beauty as he stared up at him with sparkling blue eyes and flushed pink cheeks. He promptly used the hands on the lighter skinned ninja's chest to push himself up off Hunter.

Seeing this, Hunter rolled the two over until Shane was on his back, his legs in the air as Hunter began to pound him faster and harder. "He lost his virginity to me and then we did it again," he taunted the red ranger beneath him just as he felt his swollen balls contract and release their seemingly endless supply of thunder nectar.

Shane felt Hunter's juices filling him and he was caught between euphoria and anger. Once the paler person's powerful penis was done pulsating, Shane forced him off, throwing him against a tree. Before gravity could even slide Hunter down the bark, Shane was on him in a heartbeat, lifting his legs and supporting his body against the tree.

Hunter felt Shane reenter him and could do little more than sigh. "He's mine!" Shane growled in his face while shoving him hard against the tree again and again with each powerful thrust.

"Mine," Hunter replied, but the force was gone from his voice.

"Mine!" Shane insisted, thrusting harder and panting.

"Mine," Hunter barely whispered.

"Mine," Shane repeated, his tone softening until…

"Mimmmm," Hunter moaned as their lips met and they kissed. They didn't even bit each other. They just opened their mouths and used their tongues to explore each other, both now connected via face and midsection.

As Shane felt his orgasm nearing, he became more forceful, but Hunter's tongue fought back.

The two tongue wrestled until Shane gasped, biting his own tongue in the process as he filled Hunter with his silky skater sperm.

"Mmmm," Hunter moaned again, feeling his insides become even wetter.

"Mmmm," Shane agreed.

"Ours," Hunter breathed.

"Ours," Shane agreed.

Suddenly Shane's strength faded and the two naked ninjas fell to the ground in a sweaty heap until they just cuddled like the gentle lovers they were. And the two shades of red rangers stuck together. That's right, they were covered in not just sweat and semen, but sticky sap. Looking around, apparently they had also rolled into poison ivy.

* * *

Dustin found himself really clenching his ass muscles as he walked. Something inside him (maybe the loads of seed themselves) made him want to keep the liquids tightly and safely within him. It made him feel… proud to have all his friends' juices. He may have been seen as a goofball before, but now he was the object of everyone's desire and he could use that to his advantage. Never again would he be ignored as the sidekick. Unless it was his backside that was kicking their ranger rods…

"Dustin!" Tori's voice snapped Dustin's thoughts back down to earth.

"Hey, Tor!" he greeted her.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said, approaching him. "Everyone's been acting really strange today."

Dustin gave her his trademark innocent smile. "Why you say that?"

"Uh, I'll tell you later," she mumbled, wondering how to explain that every time she tried to call someone on their morphers she heard moaning and… slapping of bare skin together. And, of course, then there were the Bradley brothers bonding…

"You okay, Tor?" Dustin asked.

She looked up at his wide, deep brown eyes full of concern. They had been friends since they were kids and, even though they were boy and girl and cared a lot for each other, nothing ever happened between them because she was just "one of the guys." Suddenly she found herself seeing something different in her friend. She always knew Dustin was a loveable airhead, but there was something more. His wavy brown hair matted to his sweat covered forehead, his flushed cheeks standing out against his tanned skin, his lips… his soft, burning hot lips…

Dustin pushed Tori away suddenly. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She gasped. She had just been kissing her best friend. How did that happen? "I'm… I'm sorry," she stammered. "I…" She found herself running her hand along Dustin's bicep.

"Tori?" he said, his eyes wide and seductive.

"I want you," she begged. "I want to feel your body against mine. I want to make us scream each other's names." She paused. "I mean, if that's alright with you. I would never want to hurt you." She offered him her trademark peacemaker smile.

"But you don't have a penis…" Dustin mumbled.

Her eyebrows raised but she realized something. "You're right, normally I don't, but I happen to have it today."

Dustin's eyes went even wider until he looked like a manga character. "Uh, I hate to like be the one to tell you this, but you're a girl."

She hit his shoulder playfully. "I was on my way to see Blake when a monster was attacking the city with his contagious moves. Oh! We're supposed to go attack the monster!"

"Forget the monster!" Dustin demanded. "I want to see your penis!"

"Fine," she agreed, reaching into her backpack, "but I have to warn you that I got a bigger size than I had been using on Blake…" She then revealed a giant strap-on dildo.

"Oh, strap on, I get it now," Dustin realized. "Does anyone actually have a penis that big?"

She stared at the massive member and shrugged. "I seriously doubt it. Maybe a horse or something like that.:

Dustin grinned. "Then let's try it out now! It'll be awesome!"

"Okay…" she agreed. Anything for her best friend after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blue Bay Harbor was full of citizens holding hands singing "We are the world." Dr. Funk You Up smiled. Soon, he'd have them dancing to their doom! Their _doooooooom_!

And, as the people began kicking their legs up in a giant choreographed number, they were only vaguely aware that they had started kicking each other's buts. Apparently, the whole city was going to end up with sore backsides from one type of pounding or another…


	8. Everybody Do The Monster Mash!

_**Author's Note:**__ By special request of griffin blackwood, I have included a three way between the Bradley brothers and Dustin. Or, is it a two on one? Read to find out!_

**

* * *

Dustin in Heat**

**Chapter 8: Everybody Do The Monster Mash!

* * *

**

Lothor tapped his fingers on his throne impatiently. "The rangers are completely helpless and Dr. Funk You Up insists on performing the Monster Mash?" Lothor said to no one in particular as he watched his screen show the residents of Blue Bay Harbor move like zombies from the music video Thriller. "Zurgane!" he yelled. "Zurgane!"

"Yes, sir!" Zurgane said upon entering the room. "Never fear, your top general is here!"

"Go down to Earth and get that twitterpated twinkletoes to attack the Power Rangers," Lothor commanded.

"Yes you evilness," Zurgane agreed.

"And don't come back until the Power Rangers are serious fucked up!" Lothor demanded. "And not in a good way!"

* * *

"Now, this will probably hurt… a lot," Tori told Dustin as the two were now naked and she attached her oversized strap-on.

Dustin stared at his naked friend. It was his first time seeing breasts outside of the internet and the sight was made even stranger by having them on the same body as a monsterous member. "Nevermind pain," he told her, staring. "Just give it to me good!"

"Alright," Tori agreed, shrugging. Dustin was beautiful in his natural glory. He was every shade of earth, from the tanned brown of his skin to the muddy brown of his hair. She couldn't help but feel a temptation to have Dustin's earthrod enter her wet auquashrine, but that would be kind of difficult considering she had a giant penis.

Just then, Dr. Funk You Up and a horde of kelzacks appeared out of nowhere.

"Aaaah!" Tori screamed, covering her breasts with her hands. Then, wondering if she should cover her penis with her hands, she looked down. No, her hands were definitely way too small to cover her water wang…

The kelzacks studied the two naked ninjas for a moment before attacking. The two had no choice but to fight against their foes without the aide of coverings.

Tori spun her body, kicking the circling kelzacks to the ground, when a kelzack dove above her. But, as she finished her kick, she noticed that the clumsy kelzack was clobbered by her colossal cock. This might work, she thought to herself. She swung her hips outward, jabbing a kelzack in the chest. It then promptly crumpled to the ground.

"And another one bites the dust!" Dr. Funk You Up sang. "And another one gone and another gone, and another one—"

"Lothor wants you to fuck up the rangers, not funk them up," Zurgane said.

"Awwww," Dr. Funk You Up pouted. "But that's my thing! It's like asking a cat not to lick its crotch or a dog not to sniff your butt! It's just _wrong_!"

A kelzack flew toward him, knocking him to the ground. "Aaahhh!" Dr. Funk You Up screamed. "This is not my song! Death by dong!" Just then, he was knocked senseless by Tori's sizable sausage.

"Lothor isn't going to like this," Zurgane mubled.

Tori turned back to see how Dustin was fairing the fight. What she saw shocked her.

Dustin was on his back while one kelzack was pounding him in his ass and another kelzack was pounding that kelzack. This was not the kind of pounding she thought the kelzacks deserved at all!

A kelzack tapped the kelzack topping Dustin on the shoulder, motioning that it was its turn. Naturally, this resulted in the kelzacks fighting and ultimately fucking each other. Tori groaned.

Suddenly a couple more naked bodies ran toward the fight. It was Shane and Hunter and they were both covered in sweat and a few bruises and bite marks.

"Yo, what's up?" Dustin asked from atop a kelzack that he was riding.

"Uh… that's not how you fight kelzacks, dude," Shane informed him.

"Why are you two naked?" Tori asked, approaching.

"Why do you have a giant penis?" Hunter asked back.

"Point taken," she agreed. "Shall we?"

They then continued the fight, which was quickly becoming a fuckfest freeforall. Even Zurgane was now in on the action as he rode a kelzack that was riding Dr. Funk You Up. "Push it! Push it real good!" Dr. Funk You Up sang.

Shane tried shoving the kelzacks off Dustin, but, when he was distracted by them trying to hump him, Hunter quickly streaked over and grabbed the earth ranger, throwing him over his shoulder and running off.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Dustin asked as his naked body hung off Hunter's broad and sweaty shoulder.

"Shhh," Hunter warned him as he streaked to a stop in a clearing and set Dustin down in the dirt.

"Now, my turn again," Hunter declared smugly.

Dustin shrugged. "Why not?" he agreed.

But, as Hunter prepared to dive into Dustin yet again, Blake streaked over to the two. "Are you gonna keep him all for yourself?" Blake accused.

Hunter turned to look at his little brother. He was naked and looked very hopeful. "Fine, you can have him after me," Hunter agreed. "Don't say I can't share with my little bro."

Blake stood there pouting as he watched Dustin push Hunter to the ground and straddle him. The earth ninja then began ridding Hunter's rockin' rod. Blake saw Hunter's hips thrust upward, meeting Dustin's downward thrusts and making the two squirm with delight. He also saw Hunter's hole dripping provocatively below this action. Each time the crimson ranger's hips rose, his legs spread just enough for Blake to see his older brother's hole tempting him.

So, naturally, Blake crawled behind Dustin and slid Hunter's legs apart just enough to stab his older brother with his navy ninja knocker.

Hunter gasped at feeling his younger brothers intrusion into his hidden Hunterealm, but he was too overcome with pleasure to care. He stared up at Dustin's sweaty head bob from side to side as he closed his eyes and moaned in ecstasy, more sweat running down his chest and dripping off his nipples. He then looked down to where his midsection kept meeting with the earth ninja's burning backside and sighed.

Meanwhile, Blake plugged in and out of his brother while leaning his head against the back of Dustin's neck. He took his free hands and began running his fingers along Dustin's chest, teasing his dark nipples. Dustin tilted his head, moaning, "Soooo good, dude," as Blake kissed his cheek before burying his face in Dustin's dirty and sweaty hair.

"I want you, Dustin," Blake whispered in Dustin's ear.

Dustin grinned, looking down at Hunter. "Bros share, right?" he said with his trademark coy smirk. He then lifted himself off Hunter's hardon and preceded to lay on his back, his legs up. "Blake's turn!"

"Hey!" Hunter protested as Blake pulled out of him and excitedly approached Dustin.

"Like it's only fair," Dustin insisted.

"No, it's not!" Hunter growled just as Blake entered Dustin's warm, wet walled Waldoland of wonderfulness.

Blake felt his brother try to shove him aside, but he gripped onto Dustin's legs, trying to keep himself buried inside Dustin's backside.

"He's mine!" Hunter insisted, jamming his manhood between Dustin's spread legs while also trying to pull his little brother out.

"No!" Blake protested.

"Dudes, don't be like total buzzkills," Dustin told them. "There's plenty of my awesomeness to go around!"

Just a little more, Hunter thought.

Then, something neither brother had expected happened. As Blake's battlecannon fought Hunter's hurricannon, somehow both of them ended up inside Dustin at the same time.

Dustin gasped, looking down at the two brothers, their bare hips touching as they exchanged surprised looks. It was a new feeling for Dustin to have two separate penises in him and he had to admit that he liked it. It made him remember that old Double Mint commercial that went, "double your pleasure, double your fun!" So true, he thought, so true!

The two Bradley brothers both gasped at the sensation of being inside Dustin's warm hole while also feeling the pressure of their brother's rod against theirs. As Hunter thrust into Dustin, he could feel himself sliding along his brother's shaft at the same time. And, as Blake slide into Dustin, he felt his brother's swollen staff sliding back along his. The entire sensation was too much for the two and, without warning, the two began to jerk and spasm.

"Mmmm," Dustin breathed. It was a little awkward and painful having two dicks expanding and contracting as they pulsated within him, but the sensation of two separate fountains shooting sperm into him simultaneously was pure bliss. "Awesome," he moaned.

"Ggghgh," the two brothers moaned unintelligibly as they felt their sensitive organ being crushed by the others equally sensitive organ.

After a moment, Blake tried pulling out. Then Hunter tried. Then they tried again. The two looked down at Dustin sheepishly. "We're stuck," they admitted.

Dustin just stared up at them grinning. "I'm in no hurry, man," he told them, placing his hands behind his head.

"Okay, I go first," Hunter told his brother, pulling.

"Aah!" Blake cried. "What are you trying to do, pull my dick off!"

"Okay, you go first," he offered in a very big-brother kind of way.

Blake tried pulling out, but met with the same resistance. "Bro, why aren't you getting soft yet?"

"It's kinda hard when I'm inside Dustin!" Hunter yelled, staring down at the grinning earth angel. "And it doesn't help that he's totally hot!"

"Got that right!" Dustin agreed.

"Then I guess we have no choice," Blake said, gesturing toward Dustin's hole.

Being brothers, they were on the same wavelength, so Hunter immediately understood and began his humping rhythm again.

Blake immediately fell into synch and Dustin smiled up at them happily. He knew they'd work things out. They were brothers, after all. He couldn't help but reach forward and pull the two down, spreading his legs open farther than he ever had before to accommodate their the two brother's bodies. He then kissed Hunter, who moaned with delight before Blake whimpered in protest. So, Dustin then moved on to kissing Blake. He took turns exploring each brother's mouth as they explored his until he felt them quicken their pace in him. In an effort to both be able to kiss Dustin, they ended up kissing each other between kisses with Dustin. He then lowered them both until their chests were pressed against each side of his chest.

The brothers took this opportunity to begin licking and ultimately biting each side of Dustin's neck.

Dustin was in heaven, being ridden into the dirt by two obviously very skilled motocross riders at the same time. Suddenly he felt them gasp and sputter like bikes that take a turn too fast. They both came hard inside him, filling him with another load of motomilk as they panted in his ears. "Better than moto?" he asked them.

"Way better," Blake agreed.

"Uh huh," was all Hunter could manage. Ah, a man of few words, Dustin thought.

After a moment, the two brothers softened enough that they could finally extract themselves from Dustin's dangerous doorway to desire. "That was awesome!" he told them as he stood up.

All the brothers could do was pant and nod as Dustin hopped off like a happy bunny filled with happy bunny happiness.

* * *

"Where were you?" Tori asked upon his return.

"Oh, just riding with Hunter and Blake," Dustin told her.

She eyed him suspiciously as she socked a kelzack off of Shane with her mighty strap-on.

Just then Cam came running over. No, wait, three Cams! And they were all naked. "Where's Blake?" one asked.

"Yeah, he totally bailed on his, uh, training!" another agreed.

"Hey, why's everybody naked?" the third asked as the first just shrugged before doing a Cam-style dogpile.

"So, can Cyber Cum make you pregnant?" Tori wondered outloud, debating whether or not to remove her strap-on. She eventually opted to keep it on. It was so much more fun! "Now, Shane, this is going to hurt," she warned.

* * *

Lothor groaned and covered his face as he watched his screen monitoring the chaos in Blue Bay Harbor. He pounded his fist down in frustration. "Fine!" he announced. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" He then prepared to leave his ship for Earth…

* * *

To be continued…

**

* * *

Author's Note: **If you like this story or have something you want to see in it, please review this chapter. I haven't really gotten much in the way of reviews, so I'm wondering if there's really a point in continuing? Anyway, I've been focusing on my other story, so that explains the delay in posting to this one. So there!


	9. Tommy Becomes Dustin's Sensei!

_**Author's Note:**__ Yes, yes, I know it's been like a month since I wrote a chapter for this story, but it's hard to think of things to happen. So, what I did is decided that things don't necessarily have to make sense. So, if there's something just absurd in here, just take it! You know you like it rough!_

_**Special thanks to my reviewers!**__ Yes, I have reviewers as in plural. First, thank you __**griffin blackwood**__ for your constant reviews to all of my stories (though all you had to say for yourself after inspiring a Bradley sandwich is an evil laugh). And don't think I haven't read your Bradleycest fics! My goal is to top any pairing scene I read. Thanks __**Ruon jian**__ for reviewing both my main stories and for using your review to PRNS to subtly request more Dustin in Heat. And who doesn't love smut and humor? Thanks __**Magichalo**__ for finding your way to this story and reviewing it. The whole Bradley brothers thing seems to be popular… And, the reason Blake cums quickly is because he's so… short (in more ways than one). Sorry, but that's my explanation! Thanks __**anime-omen**__ for saying that I'm a genius for coming up with all those metaphors for sexual organs. It's not easy! In fact, that's one of the reasons I was having trouble with this chapter. The other is because I decided to include Tommy per your request and I was a bit confused how that should go. (and a certain Tommy/Dustin fic did not help since Dustin topped). So, let it be known that, yes, I'm taking requests, but…_

_At some point, Dustin's heat will have to end and the consequences set in. So, I guess I'll just go wild until then…_

**

* * *

Dustin in Heat**

**Chapter 9: Tommy Becomes Dustin's Sensei!**

* * *

"He'll be riding me like a stallion when he cums!" Dr. Funk You Up sang as Zurgane made sweet sweet music in the doctor's tight trumpet tunnel. "He'll be riding me like a stallion, he'll be giving me quite a pounding, he'll be cumming like a fountain… when he cums!" Dr. Funk You Up finished as Zurgane's evil space seed filled him with liquid applause.

"Nothing like the classics," Zurgane mumbled as he caught his breath (which was hard since he didn't have a mouth!).

"What are you two doing?" a voice asked sternly.

The two aliens looked up from their spot in the woods to see Lothor glaring down at them.

"I told you to fuck the Power Rangers up, not each other!" Lothor complained, pulling out his Personal Alien Manager (which he fondly referred to as PAM when its vibrate setting was pleasuring him at night). "Now, let's make your whole body grow, not just one small part."

"Small?" Dr. Funk You Up repeated just as he was erected to a towering height. His body, that is. Well, okay, it also made his penis bigger. It was like two stories tall!

* * *

Cam liked being on top and he was definitely on top now. He was at the top of a massive sex pyramid. The clockwork harmony reminded him of the technological perfection of a computer, what with its wires connected here and there… "Aaaaagghhhh," he moaned, filling… well, filling someone's backside with his seed. It was hard to really tell clearly because everyone's backside sort of blended together in the big pile.

Stomp! Stomp! Just then, a giant Dr. Funk You Up stomped to the song "I Can't Get No Satisfaction."

"Cyber Cam!" Cam called down toward the pile of bodies below him. "Go back to Ninja Ops and activate the Mega Zord!"

"Awwww," a Cam-like voice complained before Cyber Cam obeyed. Of course, both Cyber Cams were in the middle of the pile, so one simply deactivated himself so he'd reappear back at Ninja Ops.

Crash! Instantly the entire sex pyramid collapsed into a heap of sperm covered flesh. And, as Cam felt himself being pummeled pretty powerfully and plenty painfully by promiscuous penises, he realized that he had once again ended up on bottom.

Overhead, the Storm Megazord started attacking Dr. Funk You Up until, in a rather unorthodox fighting technique, the Megazord extended a missile from its crotch and, instead of firing it at the Doctor, it rammed him over and over again up his equally enlarged hole. "Everybody do the robot!" the doctor sang along with the pounding.

* * *

Somewhere below, Lothor groaned. This was not his day. But, as he tilted his head to the side, he noticed for the first time that Dr. Funk You Up's microphone-shaped body kind of resembled a penis. Before he could wonder why he would think about such a strange comparison, a naked Dustin ran into him. The impact sent Dustin falling backward.

"Dude, sorry," Dustin started to apologize before he looked up. Recognizing Lothor, he immediately took up a fighting stance. Even his Dustumper (penis) was nice enough to take up a fighting stance too!

"Ah, if it isn't the whore ranger himself," Lothor greeted.

"I may be like a total whore, but at least I don't wear a face mask," Dustin said, since he honestly couldn't think of anything better. He looked around, wondering where Shane had gone. What he wouldn't give to be pummeled senseless by that ten incher.

"You want to be pummeled senseless by my ten incher?" Lothor asked.

"Dude, I said that out loud?" Dustin gulped.

"Yes," Lothor answered, "but mine's not quite ten inches. It's more like… Wait, why am I discussing my equipment with you? I should be destroying you."

Dustin stuck his tongue out and made a face. "Oh please! Like you could destroy my awesomeness. I bet your dick couldn't even hurt me!" he mocked.

"You want to bet?" Lothor snapped, pulling down his pants while activating his PAM. "Scroll of empowerment, descend!" he called.

"Finally, I'm going to get some action!" Lothor's penis screamed in a tiny voice.

Dustin's mouth fell open. "Your dick _talks_!"

"He never shuts up, actually," Lothor mumbled. "Don't all penises talk?"

Just then, a scroll appeared overhead before… Lothor's tiny three inch Little Lothorod started lengthening, becoming longer and wider… "Yay! I'm growing!" it cried. …until it was so big that Lothor fell over.

Dustin's mouth was drooling as he felt his hormones overwhelm with desire. He quickly hopped onto the ludicrously large Lothorider. Unfortunately, try as he might, he couldn't seem to get something that was now literally bigger than him into him. He promptly began pouting. "Awwwww," he whined adorably.

"Gah!" Lothor grunted, pressing a series of buttons on his PAM until his massive member managed to miniaturize to a more manageable size. He then removed his face mask to get a better look at the yellow ranger. He was a lot better looking in real life than on his screen. With his various shades of brown, he was definitely the earth ranger. Lothor also couldn't help but notice an earthy aroma from the tantalizing tanned teen. Maybe it was because he covered from head to toe in dirt.

"Sensei!" Dustin gasped when he saw Lothor without his mask.

"Oh, that," Lothor realized. "Kanoi and I are twins, remember?"

"Yeah, but you didn't get turned into a guinea pig," Dustin said, approaching Lothor and running a hand over his face. "Woah, it's like a total copy." He began to breathe heavily on Lothor's face.

"Yes, yes, whatever," Lothor mumbled, returning his mask to his face and blinking at Dustin. "I want you to know this means nothing. It will just be sex."

Dustin grinned. "Uh huh," he agreed, laughing.

Lothor, still fully clothed with just his waggling wiener waving, motioned Dustin toward the grown. Pushing the ninja flat onto the dirt, Lothor laid on top of him and began to rub his rebellious rod over Dustin's rectum. "You know, you could have a place in my evil army," Lothor told Dustin. "You could be my evil ranger by day and my meaningless sex toy by night." Then, just before he could penetrate Dustin's beckoning backside, a foot collided with his body.

* * *

Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver was driving his black jeep past the outskirts of Blue Bay Harbor on his way to an interview for a teaching position at Reefside High school a few more miles south when he thought he saw something strange in the woods. He slowed the jeep as he noticed what looked like an evil space ninja attacking a poor defenseless naked guy. Naturally, being both a former Power Ranger and an all in all really great guy, he had to stop and help.

He leapt into action, kicking the evil ninja aside with his foot of fury. "Get away from him!" Tommy demanded.

Lothor grunted as the impact sent him tumbling through the underbrush.

"You're safe now," Tommy told Dustin.

"Safe from what?" Dustin asked cluelessly.

"You won't take him from me," Lothor growled. "Don't you know who I am?"

"You're an asshole," Tommy replied.

"No, Dustin is the ass hole," Lothor corrected. "I am simply filling in so to speak." He chuckled at his own stupid joke.

"Whatever," Tommy said, shaking his head. "I know how to deal with your kind." He then did a spin kick that left Lothor eating dirt. Literally.

"Mmmm, tastes like Dustin!" Lothor declared.

Meanwhile, Tommy grabbed Dustin's arm and led him back to his jeep. "We're getting you out of here," he told the earth ninja.

"Cool ride," Dustin commented as he hopped in.

"Thanks," Tommy replied, starting the engine. "We'll get you to safety and…" He glanced over at Dustin's naked body. He couldn't help but ogle the dirt covered hottie. "…we'll get you something to wear."

"I kinda like being naked!" Dustin told him. "And, speaking of cool rides," he added, leaning over Tommy as he started to drive away, "I see a cool ride right now." His hand trailed down toward Tommy's lap

Tommy looked at Dustin's lust filled eyes. "Uh, yeah," he yelped, shifting his possition. "Um, hey, do I know you from someplace?"

Dustin leaned back. "Not unless you know Power Rangers," he said before covering his mouth. "Oops! Totally forgot I'm not supposed to say that. First Kelly and now you…"

"Your secret's safe with me," Tommy assured him. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep his eyes on the road. There was something… mesmerizing about this naked guy in his jeep. "Actually, I used to be a Power Ranger too."

"Really!" Dustin asked excitedly. He began jumping up and down in his seat. Of course, another part of him was also jumping up and down. "That's awesome!"

Tommy couldn't help but smile at the younger ranger's antics. "I was the green ranger, white ranger and finally red ranger."

"Woah! All those colors!" Dustin said, eyes wide. "But not yellow?"

"No, not yellow," Tommy clarified.

"Yellow is the awesomest," he bragged. "I'm the yellow ranger. Name's Dustin."

"I'm Tommy," Tommy introduced as he continued to drive.

Just then, Tommy was forced to swerve as some kelzacks and humans were running across the road. Upon closer inspection, the humans were naked and chasing the kelzacks.

"Come back here and let us bone you!" one of the humans cried before noticing the jeep. He then ran toward Dustin like a sex craved zombie while the poor defenseless kelzacks escaped.

"This is why the world needs Power Ranger," Tommy commented, driving around the obstacles. But, when he looked back over at Dustin, he was sticking his butt out the side of the jeep while a man chased them.

"Um, is there something I need to know, you know, from one Power Ranger to another," Tommy asked.

Dustin grinned at him happily. "Just that you're hot!"

Tommy blushed. "Thanks," he mumbled. "So are you." He paused, wondering why he had said that. Maybe it was that he was in a jeep with a naked ninja or maybe it was that it had been so long since he'd gotten any from Kat or Kim or maybe it was that he'd had himself inside every color one way or another except yellow. Oh those stubborn yellow rangers! And he had tried so hard with Tanya.

"Dude, look out!" Dustin screamed.

Suddenly Tommy's jeep slammed into a tree and the two were ejected high into the air like the way cum fires out really high when you've just drank a lot of water!

Fortunately, since both had extensive ninja training, they managed to land on their feet. Well, okay, Tommy landed on his feet. Somehow Dustin managed to land in Tommy's arms.

"Hi," Tommy greeted, staring at the earth ninja in his muscular arms.

Dustin ran a hand along the edge of Tommy's face, feeling the unshaven skin. As Tommy looked down at him, he stared into the piercing eyes above him. "Show me your awesome moves," Dustin begged.

"Uh, yeah," Tommy agreed. "My… moves." He felt himself leaning into Dustin's face, his arms pulling the younger ranger to him as their lips met and they kissed.

Dustin immediately began giggling wildly.

"What?" Tommy asked, pulling away.

"The goatee tickles!" he replied.

"Oh, that," Tommy said, with a wry grin. "You know, I just met you, but I feel like I've known you forever. Maybe it's all the spy footage us older Power Rangers have access to."

"You have spy footage?" Dustin asked, surprised.

"Maybe," Tommy said coyly. "If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a secret, now would it?"

Dustin nodded. "Dude's got a point."

"Yeah, I've got quite a point in my pants right now…" Tommy mumbled.

"Let me see it!" Dustin declared excitedly while hopping out of Tommy's arms.

Tommy felt his cheeks flush, but he knew he had a great body, so he began by lifting his shirt over his head.

Dustin stared in awe as Tommy revealed not just some six back, but a full twelve pack! It was like one of those buy one get one free deals but with abs!

Tommy then slid his pants down, revealing Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers boxers.

"Cute boxers, dude," Dustin praised. "I used to have a pair just like those when I was little."

Tommy paused for a moment as he considered that when he first became the green ranger, Dustin was in elementary school. Of course, Dustin would have none of the whole pausing thing and helped Tommy remove his clothes because, like Tommy, he was both a Power Ranger and an all and all really nice guy.

Dustin then stared at the incredibly well endowed former ranger in all his muscular older male hottie glory. "Teach me your moves, Sensei!" Dustin begged.

"Sensei," Tommy mused, smiling. He kind of liked that. "Sure, my student."

Dustin smiled as wide as the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. "Yay!"

"Okay, so first, let's try a basic tackle," Tommy suggested.

Dustin grinned, running toward Tommy, who dodged him at the last moment, causing Dustin to begin to crash into the dirt before the old ranger caught him.

"You need to anticipate my moves," Tommy suggested. "Just use your inner ninja to sense what I will do."

Dustin closed his eyes, focusing on his inner ninja, which seemed to be located inside his sperm filled rectum. His guinea pig sensei never told him that. No wonder he used to have so much trouble finding his inner ninja! But now he had a new Sensei! And his inner ninja was telling him exactly where Tommy was… well, it was specifically telling him were a certain part of the older brunette was…

Suddenly Dustin dove at Tommy, who jumped out of the way, but Dustin was one step ahead of him and landed on top of Tommy, causing his body to fall to the ground.

Tommy then felt the younger ninja straddle him, keeping him down until… he felt something warm and tight encompass his throbbing teaching rod. Dustin had lowered himself onto him and he now threw himself forward, his arms holding Tommy down as he grinned in his face. "Gotcha!" Dustin declared, panting heavily on Tommy's flushed face.

"Mmmm, Dustin," Tommy moaned. "You're like a wild tiger."

Dustin pouted. "Nah, _lion_, dude," he corrected.

Tommy smiled. "Lion it is," he agreed as he felt Dustin's body begin to bounce on top of him, causing him to gasp at the sensation.

"What's next, Sensei?" Dustin asked excitedly.

"Next?" Tommy asked dumbly.

Dustin rolled his eyes. Everyone was such airheads! Fortunately, he was always focused. "What's the next move?"

"Oh, yeah, well how about this…" he said before backflipping with Dustin still on top of him so that he ended up on top of Dustin, the earth ninja's front once again bonding with dirt. He then began slamming in and out of Dustin's horny homeroom hole. It felt so good to be teaching his student these moves.

"That one's easy," Dustin declared, rolling the two until he was once again on top. He then spun around on Tommy's towering turntable and stuck his dirty feet in Tommy's face, giggling.

Tommy lifted both their bodies, throwing their weight toward a nearby three, where their feet caught in the branches and, still connected at the waist, Tommy humped Dustin upside down while they hung by their feet from the tree.

It was definitely a new sensation for Dustin to be plowed like a possum, but then Tommy decided to show him a few more moves. He felt their bodies whirl through the air until they landed on their feet and Tommy began to kick his legs. The movement of pulling his leg back pulled his tommyhawk almost all the way out of Dustin's dustinnards, while the swinging kick forward caused him to slam back inside Dustin with a fierceness. Dustin was literally being nailed. He was being dustinailed!

"_So_ goooood," Dustin grunted between rapid kicks.

"Yeah, I'm good at this move," Tommy replied, his muscular sweaty body slipping against his student's equally sweaty skin. The combination caused the two to tumble to the ground.

Dustin grinned town at his new Sensei. "Time for me to show you my moves!" He then lifted both his legs and spun himself around on Tommy's tomminator.

"Aaaaah!" Tommy screamed, the spinning sensation driving him wild. It was slightly distracting, though, that the younger ranger's feet kept smacking him in the face on each pass.

Finally Dustin stopped, sitting down hard and pressing his body hard against Tommy's midsection so that the older ranger's rod was buried insanely deep inside his innards. Dustin then began contracting his ass muscles. "How about this move?" he asked teasingly while running his hands over Tommy's firm chest.

"Gahmahwalama!" Tommy screamed unintelligibly as he felt Dustin's walls tightening around his sensitive senseizer.

Reaching back with one hand, Dustin grabbed ahold of Tommy's dangling testicles, massaging them until he felt them suddenly pull up hard toward the former Turbo ranger's turboner.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tommy screamed at the top of his lungs. Even people in China had to cover their ears as the former White Tiger ranger felt his white tigerelease. His body may not have been able to morph any more, but his sperm still could.

Dustin felt himself shoot high into the air as Tommy's load formed into a powerful sperm spirit.

When it was over, Dustin landed on top of Tommy, panting and literally covered in white tiger juice. "That was awesome, Sensei," Dustin breathed. "Thanks for teaching me." He ran a hand over Tommy's face lovingly.

"Anything for a fellow Power Ranger," Tommy breathed heavily, kissing Dustin's forehead, which caused him to again giggle.

Suddenly a flash streaked by and Dustin was gone.

Tommy blinked, looking around. Well, it was fun while it lasted. "Maybe it's time to head to that interview," he thought outloud. Maybe his new students would be like Dustin. One could only hope.

* * *

Blake was the first to spot Dustin. He was with some older guy with a goatee. Sure the guy was all muscular and well endowed, but size wasn't everything. Of course, Blake _had_ to think that because he was… small. At least he didn't know that he was even smaller than a certain talking guinea pig...

The moment Blake grabbed Dustin, he continued to streak off, pulling Dustin onto him, securely inserting his thunder thimble into the earth ninja to keep him in place while he ran. Unfortunately, his brother Hunter was right behind him and tackled him.

Blake and Dustin began tumbling through the dirt until—Flash!—Hunter grabbed Dustin, also securely inserting his thunder thriller into the earth ninja while Dustin wrapped his arms and legs around the crimson stud. They then continued to literally streak through the woods as they ninja streaked. Glancing back, though, Hunter's little brother was close behind and he knew their game of streak tag was never going to end until they once again learned to share.

_

* * *

To be continued…_

_**

* * *

Author's Note: **__Yes, I had a talking penis in here. Feel free to request pairings while you're using the magic naked Dustin producing review button!_


	10. Double Your Pleasure, Double Your Fun!

_**Author's Note:**__ Special thanks to __**griffin blackwood **__for his continued reviews not only for every chapter of this story, but all my stories! Thank you! And, "tasting the rainbow" was brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?_

_And, yes, more brotherly love and Dustin sandwichmaking…_

**

* * *

Dustin in Heat**

**Chapter 10: Double Your Pleasure, Double Your Fun!**

* * *

Lothor was scavengering the woods for any sign of the yellow ranger. Normally, he wouldn't be so obsessed with one ranger, but nothing about his was normal. After all, he was literally being lead around the woods by his horny penis.

"No, let's try this way!" Lil' Lothor insisted.

"We've already tried over there," Lothor told his penis.

"I see you haven't changed, Kiya," a voice commented from behind him. "You still let your genitals do all the talking."

Lothor spun around to see a robed guinea pig staring at him with his beady little… well, guinea pig eyes. "Kanoi," Lothor greeted. "I should have known."

"You are no longer my brother, Kiya," Sensei said sternly, "not since you became Lothor."

"Well, that's a relief, because all the sibling rivalry is really getting old," Lothor told him.

"It's not sibling rivalry," Sensei argued.

"All those years of being jealous of you because of a genetic abnormality that left me with miniature genitals and you with giant ones rather like a bizarre take on the movie Twins are finally behind us," Lothor declared as his Lil' Lothor stood up tall and proud. "Now who's jealous?" he asked, staring down at the rodent that measured less than half the size of his Lothorlength.

"I think not," Sensei said in his usual calm voice before opening his robe.

Suddenly a massive member sprang forth! It was several times the size of the guinea pig's body, making it look like there was just a giant penis sitting on the ground.

Lothor couldn't help but gasp. "H-how?" he choked out.

"Ancient ninja folding technique," Sensei explained, jumping toward his brother.

Lothor quickly moved to intercept the hopping hardon with his own monsterous manhood and—Clash!—their penises fought against each other like out of some Star Wars movie.

They were literally cock fighting.

Of course, naturally one thing led to another and Sensei found himself a fuzzy pencil topper on Lothor's perilous pen of penetration power and primal prowess. Sensei could hear Lil' Lothor squeeling with delight inside his stretched Sensei sanctuary of solitude.

"Fill me with your dark ninja power!" echoed through the woods…

* * *

"I feel like a kangaroo, dude," Dustin commented as Hunter ran through woods with his erect crimsonizer was up Dustin's deep yellowzone, the connection supporting the tanned skinned ranger from below as Dustin held his arms around the fairer skinned ranger's neck. "Except, like, instead of me riding in your pouch, you're riding in mine while I ride you." He chuckled softly to himself as he was bounced up and down on Hunter's rod while he ran.

"You are too cute, Dustin," Hunter said, giving him a quick kiss as he ran.

"No such thing as too cute," Dustin argued.

"Got a point there," Hunter agreed.

"Yay! I win!" Dustin declared happily, hopping up and down even more.

"Gah! You're about to win something even more," Hunter breathed, stumbling in his run as he couldn't hold himself back any longer. It just felt too good to have Dustin riding his rockin' rider. The feeling of Dustin's tight, warm insides combined with the sweaty heat of Dustin's body pressed against him, Dustin's arms over his shoulders and their hearts pounding together, caused Hunter to fall forward on top of Dustin. He gasped, feeling another full load of heavenly hunterain shoot out of him and deep inside the enticing earth ninja.

Dustin kissed him on the lips. "Thanks, dude! That was fun!"

Hunter just managed to nod, his whole body weak and covered in sweet sweat.

"Is it my turn now?" a voice asked as the two turned to see Blake standing with his arms crossed. His blakannon was literally twitching with anticipation.

Reflexively, Hunter held Dustin tighter to him.

"Possessive much?" Blake asked, glaring at his brother.

Dustin ran a hand through Hunter's blonde hair and stared into his eyes. "He's your bro," he reminded him gently.

There was no way for Hunter to say no to that beautiful face or those mesmerizing caramel brown eyes, so he simply pulled out of Dustin's backside and gestured for his younger brother to approach.

Blake decided to save the walk by immediately streaking over to (and straight into) Dustin. The sudden impact of the navy ranger's navigator sent the two skidding across the ground.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin cheered. "Do it hard!"

Blake grinned as he grunted and grinded, gripping Dustin's gorgeous body as the yellow ranger's glory hole pleasured the navy ranger's glumper.

"Are you almost done?" Hunter asked. "I'm ready again."

"Already?" Blake asked, looking over at his clearly boned brother. "I'll be done soon. You know I don't last long."

"Yeah, you're really… _short_," Hunter commented with a laugh.

"Hey!" Blake protested. "I'm... AH!" he screamed, filling Dustin's cloudy behind with his thunderous rays of sunshine.

Hunter literally dragged his brother off (and out of) Dustin by the arm.

"I hope you don't take long," Blake said, frowning. "What I lack in height, I make up for in stamina."

"Uh huh," Hunter mumbled as he rubbed his hands together excitedly before running them over Dustin's naked body.

"Just get it over with, bro," Blake told his brother impatiently.

"Dude, let me try something," Dustin suddenly suggested. He had only ever been able to do it when he was morphed, but he figured it was worth a try. He was all about making people happy and, if it worked, it would totally make both hunky Bradley brothers happy.

Dustin stood up, concentrating hard.

The brother were also concentrating hard. Well, they were concentrating on Dustin and they were hard, so…

Suddenly Dustin's body began to blur until… he separated into _two Dustins_!

Both brothers gasped as the two Dustin's looked at each other and grinned. "What's up, good looking?" one Dustin asked the other.

"Not much, sexy," the other replied with a giggle.

The brothers exchanged very pleased looks as the Dustins approached them and… jumped their bones. Literally! The Bradleys fell backward as the Dustins each straddled their wastes.

"Oh, Dustin," Hunter moaned as he ran his hands down Dustin's legs as they spread open.

The Dustin over Hunter leaned back, taking Hunter's Bradley brander in one hand while positioning his hole over it. Then, in one motion, he slid down, feeling the hard, warm length enter him as he was branded.

Meanwhile, the Dustin over Blake, copied these movements, taking Blake's bradlittle bradlength in one hand and positioning himself so he slid onto the younger Bradley brother.

The black haired ninja found himself whimpering with pleasure as he felt his pole once again enter Dustin's warm hole. The two brothers then began breathing heavily side by side as they were ridden into the dirt. Blake let his hands explore Dustin's body, finding their way to Dustin's backside. He lifted Dustin's buns, helping to add friction and speed to their sex.

Hunter ran his fingers along Dustin's dark nipples, causing erotic sounds to ensue from the wavy haired brunette. The sensation of both pleasuring his lover and being pleasured by his lover was all the crimson ranger could ever want in life. Lothor could take over the earth and totally trash it, so long as Hunter had his own personal Dustin.

The two Dustin's glanced from the brother they were riding toward each other. They smiled, looking each other up and down. Dustin knew he was good looking, but he never knew he was so… hot! They immediately reached out, running hands along each other's tanned biceps and dirty backs. Leaning while still straddling the brothers, their faces met. They then began kissing, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

The two brothers' eyes widened at the sexy scene of two Dustin's making out with each other. "Mmm, minty," one Dustin commented to the other. "Double your pleasure…"

"Double your fun," the other Dustin finished. They then began singing the Doublemint jingle.

This was just too much for the brothers and they both spontaneously spasmed and writhed wildly under the dual Dustin's musical magic. Somewhere deep inside the Dustin's huge gobs of white goo mixed with the sea of sperm the way a river runs into the ocean.

The two Dustins smiled at each other, satisfied with their skills. But, it wasn't meant to last as their bodies began to blur until… Zap! They formed back into one beautiful earth ranger.

"Wah?" Blake said, glancing at his brother. The two were suddenly pressed hard against each other. They looked down and noticed.

"Not again," Hunter mumbled as he saw both their lightning rods once again rammed up Dustin's electrical grounding hole.

Dustin stared down at them with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, dudes," he replied.

"Nah, we're good," Blake said, glancing at his brother.

Hunter looked at him, surprised. The expression on his younger brother's face was one of… compassion. Hunter couldn't help but run a hand through his brother's short black hair and lean forward, giving him a quick kiss while Dustin shrugged and began ridding both their rods together.

"I love you, bro," Blake told his brother lovingly.

"I love you too," Hunter agreed, grinning, "but not as much as I love Dustin right now."

Blake chuckled softly. "I hear that!"

And the two rode out yet another wave of orgasms, holding each other side by side as they filled their beloved Dustin with their shared seed.

Dustin took the opportunity to climb off the two sweaty siblings before their members rehardened. "Thanks, guys! It's always so much fun riding with you!"

"Anytime," Hunter breathed heavily, his strong arms still wrapped around his scrawnier brother.

"Yeah, Dustin, we'll ride with you anytime," Blake agreed, running a hand along his brother's sweaty muscular chest. Then, as Dustin skipped off, he added, "You can ride me too anytime, bro."

Hunter kissed his brother softly. "I'd like that," he said. "And you can ride me anytime. "You're not the biggest I've had today, but size doesn't always have to matter."

"That's the spirit," Blake began before stopping himself. "Wait, you had other guys do you… today?"

"Yeah," Hunter admitted. "Cam and Shane."

"Me too," Blake told him. "And Cyber Cam, but I don't think he counts."

"Wow, guess we're all really horny," Hunter said with a laugh.

"Got that right," Blake said. "Now turn over."

"You're not gonna be calling out Tori's name again, are you?" Hunter asked, putting on his serious crimson face.

"Nah," he said with a tilted head. "She's hot and all, but I love you more."

Hunter grinned, kissing his younger brother on the lips.

"You love him more than me?" a voice suddenly asked.

Blake blinked, looking up and willing his vision to clear. "Tori!" he shouted, causing his brother to turn over.

"You've been a very naughty boy," she scolded. "Now bend over and take your punishment."

"Ah!" Blake yelped, jumping up and pulling his brother in front of him. "Bro, protect me!"

Hunter looked down at the giant strap-on that Tori was wearing and then back up to her naked body. It was an interesting combination, having both quite plump and firm breasts with pink nipples and then the biggest dong he'd ever seen. He leaned over his shoulder and whispered to his brother. "You had Cam _and_ Shane in you. Can't you take her?"

Blake gestured with his arm. "Bro, she's hung like a horse!"

Hunter turned back, sizing up Tori's tormentor. "Yeah, it looks like it would hurt a lot," he agreed, stepping away from his little brother. "Have fun!"

"Wait, bro!" Blake pleaded, grabbing the blonde and turning him so their eyes could meet. "Don't abandon me!"

Hunter reached out, wrapping the shorter brother into his strong arms protectively. "I've never abandoned you," he assured him. "I've always been there for you and I always will." He lowered his head, running his face through his brother's hair.

"Now I feel bad coming between you two," Tori interrupted. "But… it's just so _fun_ pounding you, Blake. And I only do it out of love…" She raised her eyebrows and put on her nicest face.

Hunter looked up from his brother. "Tell you what, Tor," he said with a smirk. "Let this little horndog pound your ass and I'm sure he'll let you pound his."

Tori paused, considering this idea. "Here's my counter proposal," she replied. "I pound _you're _blonde buttocks while Blake pounds mine."

Hunter's eyes once again drifted down to Tori's enormous endowment. "Uh…" he mumbled.

Blake immediately began hopping up and down. "Please, bro! Do it!" he begged. "I'll finally get to top Tori! I'll let you top me every night for the rest of our lives! Please!"

Hunter sighed. "Fine," he agreed. "But only because I love you."

"Yay!" Blake cheered.

"Now you can call out Tori's name all you want," Hunter suggested.

"Now you're talking!" Blake agreed, stepping behind his girlfriend.

"Now, Hunter, this is probably going to hurt… _a lot_," she warned.

A piercing scream echoed through the woods… Yes, Hunter did love his brother very very much indeed!

**_

* * *

To be continued…_**

_**Author's Note: **__Review and tell me what you think and what you'd like to see next or should I just have the spell get broken in the next chapter and the consequences for all the rangers after that?_


	11. Conner Can Score and Marah's No Whore!

_**Warning! **__This chapter contains some __**heterosexuality**__ in it! That means some actual male and… female interactions. Aaahhh! It also contains incest! And all the usual stuff too, like made up words and metaphors and all that good stuff!_

_**Update! **I've toned down the Conner scenes just slightly. I hope it's enough to not be too much for my sensitive readers.  
_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ In response to my question of more pairings vs. ending the spell, __**Griffin blackwood**__, __**anime-omen**__, and __**megsjedi **__are just along for the ride so far as I can tell, __**Ruon jian **__and __**Cosmo Prower Tomahak **__suggested two possible pairings each (Dustin and Conner, Dustin and Andros, Dustin and Trip or Dustin and Marah), and __**JasonLeeScottFan**__ and an __**Anonymous**__ reviewer said that the spell should end. So, after giving this some thought, I've decided to end the spell after having Dustin pair up with Conner and then Marah. I believe this is a fair compromise. Now that the serious stuff is out of the way, on to the craziness!_

* * *

**Dustin in Heat**

**Chapter 11: Conner Can Score and Marah's No Whore!**

* * *

Blake moaned as his older brother was pounded senseless below him. But, this time there was actually someone between the two loving brothers. As the younger Bradley plundered Tori's tight rear water shrine, she used her massive strap-on to assail Hunter's hindside. "Tori," the black haired brother whispered as he felt his bradlever slide in and out of one blonde's curvy backside while Tori's monsoon manpole slid in and out of the other blonde's more muscular backside.

Tori closed her eyes, moaning along with the navy ranger as she felt his hands slide up her chest, slowly caressing her plump breasts, his fingers rimming her perky nipples. Behind her, he ran his face over her long blonde hair, smelling the faint scent of the ocean that always lingered on the surfer girl.

Below the two humping heteros, Hunter groaned rather than moaned. The pain of Tori's oversized strap-on was extreme, even after having had Shane's ten-incher in him. Plus, it just didn't feel the same. The fake dong was slightly cold and a little too firm. Also, he knew he wasn't going to receive a reward at the end. The feeling of being filled with a load of sticky white goo was quickly becoming his favorite part of being a whore. Still, he loved his brother and would do anything for him. Unfortunately, anything seemed to always involve him getting his ass pounded. He just hoped his brother would finish soon.

As Blake's hand passed over the curve of Tori's very feminine hips, he gasped, heaving his body against her and feeling himself release load after load of his sweet sweet ninja nectar into her waterloo.

"Bro, you finally done?" Hunter asked while his younger brother panted on Tori's back.

"Nah, one more time," he breathed out.

"I don't see how you guys do this with each other all the time," Tori commented. "My rear's really starting to hurt."

Hunter glared at her. "_Your_ rear is starting to hurt? Bro, I love you and all, but hurry up! I'm being split in two down here."

"Uh huh," Blake mumbled as he once again resumed humping Tori's torrump.

Hunter grunted as Tori timed her thrusts to match Blake's.

"You know you like it," she told the older blonde.

All Hunter could do was glare at her. "Bro, I hope you're getting this out of your system, because this is the last time you're calling out Tori's name when we do it."

"Wha?" Blake mumbled, sweat running down his overworked tanned body. "Why?"

"Because, after today, you're never topping again!" Hunter answered.

"Awwww!" Blake whined. "Then maybe one more time with Tori after this."

"Nooooo!" Hunter screamed, but not just as an answer. Tori's assault on his prostate had finally been too much. His dick spasmed, shooting his seed across his muscular chest and, in the blonde's mind, totally wasting it. For some reason (maybe his instinct to love his brother in everything he did) it felt wrong to leave his seed anywhere but inside his brother or Dustin.

Just then, Hunter felt the stabbing skewer finally being withdrawn from his painfully overstretched Hunterhole. "Ah," he sighed just as he heard Tori shriek. He looked up to see Marah forcefully removing Tori's strap-on from her.

"Let go! It's mine!" Tori insisted, pulling at her oversized dong.

"No! It's mine!" Marah protested. "It's the perfect plan and you're not gonna ruin it!"

Meanwhile, Blake looked down at Tori's now exposed front aqua shrine and his eyes lit up.

Tori's attention was briefly drawn to the younger Bradley and his dangerous proximity to her vagina long enough for Marah to grab the strap-on from Tori and then begin—Bonk!—hitting each of the three over the head.

"Now Dustin won't be able to resist me!" Marah declared, attaching the strap-on and skipping off to find her prey.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the woods…

"Mmmm, Shane," Dustin moaned seductively. He was on his back, his legs up in the air as his best friend's dark brown body pressed hard against his lighter tanned form, Shane's strong biceps wrapped tightly around him while Shane's midsection constantly thrust against his backside. He loved the feel of Shane's large skateboned slamming in and out of his willing waldoland.

"Oh, Dustin," Shane moaned back as he kissed Dustin's pouty lips, warm flushed cheeks and supple neck. He loved the feel of being one with his goofy and loveable best bud.

Suddenly Dustin started to feel a new high. No, not because Shane was filling him just yet, but the air ninja has used his powers to lift the two up into the wind. It felt amazing to be weightless while the two spun in the air, Shane still slapping against Dustin's levitating buttocks.

"Dustin, I love you," the high flying skater breathed as he held Dustin's body even tighter to his sweaty, muscular chest and felt his testicles tighten, sending another large load of liquid air into his lover's cavern of fate.

"Mmmm," Dustin moaned again as the two landed gently in the dirt while Shane's seed filled him with pulsating shot after pulsating shot. "You're awesome, dude," he told him, running a hand over the darker ninja's shinny bicept.

"So are you, Dustin," Shane huffed, staring into the earth ninja's wide brown eyes. "So, who's better, me or Hunter?"

Dustin cocked his head to the side, thinking. "Don't know, dude," he admitted. "I like you both, but you've got a bigger dick and I like that," he offered.

Shane smiled. "At least that's something," he replied.

"Yeah, it's something alright," Dustin giggled, getting off the air ninja.

* * *

Conner McKnight was riding in the back seat of his parents car while they returned to Reefside from their summer vacation near the beaches of Blue Bay Harbor. Conner had fair skin, a wide grin and messy brown hair. He was also wearing a red soccer outfit and was sitting next to his twin brother, Eric.

"I heard that there's a secret ninja academy hidden somewhere in these woods," Eric told his family as they drove down the narrow highway through the woods south of town.

"Yeah right, dude," Conner argued. "Next thing you know, you'll be telling me you saw a Power Ranger."

Suddenly their car sputtered to a stop.

"I'll check it out," their father offered, getting out of the car and opening the hood. "Oh, it's just the doohickey and thingamajig are out of whack," he announced. It was so good that their father was a mechanic. They knew he'd have the doohickey and thingamajig fixed in no time. But, until then…

"I'm gonna get out and stretch my legs," Conner said, opening his door and grabbing his soccer ball.

"Uh huh," his father agreed. "Don't go far."

Conner just nodded and entered the woods, looking for a clearing.

Once he found an open spot, he immediately started bouncing his soccer ball from one knee to another. His legs would lift high, making his soccer shorts ride up and reveal lots of that smooth soccer stud skin. With one strong bounce, the ball shot up and he slammed his head against the ball, sending it flying into the woods. "He shoots, he scores!" he cheered to himself as he shook off the dizziness that came from repeated head trauma. After that, he followed the ball.

Ball, ball, who's got the ball? Conner was having a hard time finding his ball until he looked up to see a dirt covered dude a little older than him holding it. The guy was completely naked and every color of earth.

"You dropped this, dude," the guy said in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, dude," Conner agreed, staring. "Dude, why are you naked?"

He shrugged. "Why you dressed in those tight soccer shorts?"

"Because I'm playing soccer?" Conner offered as the dude approached.

"I'm Dustin," he introduced, handing him the ball. "You should like keep an eye on this. Your balls are kinda important."

Conner nodded his agreement. "So, you live around here?"

"Just inside the city," Dustin replied, sizing up the tall teen before him. He could hear his inner ninja screaming at him to jump Conner's bones.

Conner couldn't help but look Dustin over. There was something so surprising about this nude dude. He bounced the soccer ball on one knee before asking, "You wanna play with me?"

Dustin promptly began jumping up and down, his dustdong waving enthusiastically. "Yeah!" he agreed. "I wanna play with your balls!"

Conner cocked his head to the side. "Dude, I only have one ball," he pointed out. "Unless you're like talking about these balls," he added, grabbing at his crotch and laughing.

Dustin immediately nodded his agreement.

"Oh," Conner mumbled, eyes wide. "So, you're like into guys?"

Dustin shrugged, leaning toward the soccer player and breathing heavily on him. "Just if they're hot."

Conner raised his head. "Yeah, and I'm definitely hot!"

"Totally!" Dustin agreed. "Can I touch your balls?"

"Uh, I guess so," Conner agreed. He had nothing better to do besides play ball, so why not let Dustin join him? Plus, this dude was pretty cute.

Dustin then reached down and gave Conner a little squeeze through his shorts.

Conner's eyes widened at the contact. He knew he was hot. He was Conner McKnight, soccer jock after all, but he'd never had a dude come onto him like this.

"Wow, your balls are like _huge_, dude!" Dustin declared.

"Uh, thanks, dude," Conner mumbled. "They're really full since we're like on vacation and I haven't been able to get any alone time, if you know what I mean."

"I do, dude," Dustin told him, leaning toward Conner's face. "So, you good at soccer?"

"Yeah, I'm Conner McKnight," Conner replied. "I'm legendary!"

"I'd love to see your moves," Dustin begged, running a hand over Conner's loose soccer jersey. "I bet you really know how to score."

"Yeah, I can totally score with you," Conner said, nodding. Hmmm, had he just said what he thought he had? Best not to overthink it. Thinking was for nerds.

"You look all sweaty, dude," Dustin noticed. "Let me help you cool off." Dustin then removed Conner's soccer shirt.

Conner was now shirtless and his bare chest was extremely well defined, though of course nowhere near as defined as Tommy's. Man, that guy was awesome, Dustin thought. Too bad this Conner McKnight would never get to know Tommy's awesomeness. But, Dustin was awesome too!

"I know where this is going," Conner commented, removing his shorts. "I'm not like a total airhead. We're going to do it, aren't we?"

"Yeah, you said you were good at scoring," Dustin agreed. "And I see why!" He gasped as Conner pulled his soccer shorts down, revealing his sizable soccer staff and stylish pubic bush. He even put mouse in his bush to style it. Nice!

Conner blushed as Dustin ran his fingers along Conner's Connon while simultaneously pulling Conner into a messy kiss.

As Dustin tongue wrestled with the soccer stud, now only wearing his socks and cleats, he ran his hands down the lighter skinned brunette's bare backside, feeling Conner's bubble butt.

Copying these movements, Conner ran his hands over Dustin's body, picking leaves out as he went until he too came to Dustin's bubblicious butt. It was a lot rounder than he'd anticipated. And really firm. Wow, this dude was muscular! Oh, wait, he was still holding the soccer ball.

Dropping the ball, he massaged Dustin's delectable derriere and he felt himself being overcome with desire. By this point the friction between their two naked bodies was almost enough on its own to make Conner cum.

Using his inner ninja (located in his butt), Dustin sensed this and released his lip lock, pulling back and bending over. "Here's the goal, dude," Dustin said, shaking his rump rhythmically. "Let's see if you can score."

Conner loved a challenge, so he ran back a few paces before bending both knees, raising his legs up so that his cleats kicked his own butt, sending him flying forward. Let it be known, Conner McKnight had skills!

Conner shot through the air toward Dustin's goal and…

SCORE!

Conner's colossal cunning cock careened into Dustin's canal of comfort and caresses.

Conner's knees met the ground as he felt his conniver sink deep inside Dustin's backside. It was so warm and toasty in there that it was like hot chocolate, but for his penis!

Conner's instincts took over and he reached forward, massaging the tanned teen's back and hips as he began plunging in and out of him. "Dude, this is sweet," he breathed.

"Dude, tell me about it!" Dustin agreed, loving the feeling of this soccer stud socconnering him again and again.

"Dude," Conner mumbled, working up quite a sweat.

"Dude," Dustin agreed.

"Dude." In.

"Dude." Out.

"Dude." In.

"Dude." Out.

"Dude, I'm gonna cum!" Conner shouted as he slammed Dustin's backside with a tyrannosaurus-like fierceness.

"Hey, dude, I wanna feel your balls in my net," Dustin suddenly suggested.

Conner nodded, being up for the challenge. Well, his dick was up and it was a challenge to pull out of Dustin, so he was up for the challenge!

Slowly removing his sensitive sausage, Conner ran several feet back and really began to work his bare legs, letting the feel for what he was about to do flow through his muscular body. And then, when he really felt he was ready, he kicked his butt with a greater force than he'd ever kicked a soccer ball before and…

SCORE!

Conner ended up scoring not only his entire cocker but also both his balls. He had scored with not just one but two balls in Dustin's goal. "Yeah!" Conner cheered. "Score!"

"Awesome, dude!" Dustin agreed, finding the feeling amazing. Not only was Conner's hard cock in him but also his soft dangly overfilled balls. And, knowing just what they were filled with made Dustin squeeze his ass muscles.

"AH!" Conner cried. The pressure on his balls was both extremely painful and extremely erotic. It was painotic! It was also too much for his sensitive soccer balls. "Gah!" he cried, feeling his testicles inside Dustin's tight tunnel contract before his Conner the Barbarian engorged, shooting his studly sticky soccer seed into Dustin's sultry scorectum.

"Dude," Dustin breathed, loving the feeling of having Conner's soccer balls shrink inside him at the same time as Conner's cunning cummer shot his scoring sperm into his goalabyrinth. As he felt his inside filling with yet another dude's juice, he smiled. "Dude, you really know how to score."

"Yeah, dude, I do," Conner agreed, panting as his scorod twitched out its last drops of soccream. When he was done, he kissed Dustin's bare back and pulled his extremely sensitive organs out of Dustin's doommaker.

"Dude, I let you win," Dustin teased, as he turned around and kissed Conner on the lips.

"Did not!" Conner argued.

The two wrestled around until suddenly a girl came running out of the woods and bonked Dustin over the head her penis. She then dragged him off.

Conner blinked, thinking he must have been seeing things. But, when he looked again, he saw an older guy with a goatee looking around. He too was as naked as Conner.

"Hey, have you seen—" the goatee guy with the twelve pack abs began before stopping himself and looking the soccer stud up and down. "I'm Tommy," he introduced.

Conner put his hands on hips. "And I'm Conner McKnight and I know how to score!"

And, with that, Tommy was on his knees and Conner was once again scoring. "Oh, Conner, you're a stud!" Tommy cried.

By the time Conner finally returned to the car, his dad had fixed the doohickey and thingamajig and was ready to go. As Conner climbed into the back seat, his brother Eric pointed out, "Why are your clothes so dirty and where's your ball?"

Conner put a leg up, revealing his sweaty thigh. He was cocky, he knew it. But he had a cock that could score, so naturally that made him a little cocky. "I got all the balls I need right here," he said, squeezing his testicles through his shorts.

Eric's eyes widened. "Maybe it's just because we're like total twins, but you are so _hot_ right now!" He reached over and ran his hand along his brother's thigh, sliding it up under the red shorts, feeling around for Conner's canon and dangling balls below it. "Yeah, you got some nice soccer balls right here." Before he knew what he was saying, he screamed, "Take me now! I want to feel you score inside me now Conner McKnight!"

Conner shrugged, removing his soccer shirt and shorts while also helping his twin off with his. Since his cock was still slick with the mixture of his and all the other sperm that had been inside Dustin, he stuck it inside his brother with little resistance and began scoring again. "Dude, you are _so tight_!" he yelled.

"Uh, honey," the boys' father said, turning to his wife. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That it's baby making time?" she asked.

"Exactly!" he agreed. "So, mind if I put my doohickey in your thingamajig?"

She promptly pouted. "I was hoping for Conner, but I guess you'll have to do."

He blinked at his wife, starting to say something, but then he just stripped them both and got to work on making some new siblings for the two topping twins in the backseat.

Conner and Eric paused briefly in their bonding ritual to notice their parents having sex in the front seat. "Ewww!" Eric complained.

Conner just shrugged. "Where do you think I got my ability to score from?" he asked his brother. "Alan McKnight knows how to score too!"

* * *

"Wakey, wakey," Marah called, trying to rouse the slumbering earth angel.

"I don't wanna go to school today, mommy," Dustin complained, tossing in the dirt. "Can't I go over to Shane's house and let him fuck me senseless instead?"

"Not until you finish your homework, dear," Marah replied before stopping herself. Okay, that was weird. Anyway, she opted for giving Dustin a friendly smack.

"Ow!" Dustin cried, opening his eyes and looking around. Marah was leaning over him and all he could see was her breasts dangling there like a cow's utters waiting to be milked. Naturally, he reached out and gave them a little squeeze. "Aw," he whined when not a single drop of milk came out. He liked milk and he could sure go for a nice tall glass of white creamy… Oh, forget the milk and the glass and just give him some cum!

"Dustin, I finally found a way so we can have sex," Marah said, leaning back so that Dustin would be forced to stop squeezing her breasts.

"Wait, aren't you evil?" Dustin asked. He was a little slow, but he'd caught that much.

"I wish!" she declared. "But I do have a like totally evil plan!"

"What is it?" Dustin asked, jumping up excitedly. "Does it involve a penis? Penises are like the most awesomest things in the world!"

"How'd you know?" Marah cooed, revealing the massive strap-on that she had stolen from Tori.

"Hey, that looks kinda familiar," Dustin said. "Where'd you get it from?"

"Nevermind that," Marah said hastily, restrapping the dangerous dildo to her waist.

"Yeah, forget the details," Dustin agreed, nodding. "Let's do it!"

Marah couldn't help but let out an evil laugh. Of course, with Marah, it sounded more like a school girl having a giggle attack. Her plan was working perfectly. And to think, Kapri thought she was dumb. Even her uncle thought she was dumb. Okay, so the whole world thought she was an idiot, but she'd show them! She's get Dustin so worked up that he wouldn't notice when she slipped off the strap-on and jumped onto his Dustower. Then it would be too late because it would feel so good and then his Dustbuster would be filling her with sweet Dustuff and she'd be knocked up!

Dustin tapped his foot impatiently. When would the evil girl stop laughing? This is why he preferred guys. They just got down to business.

"Oh, sorry," Marah realized, lowering Dustin to the dirt and lifting his legs. "Ready?" she asked, positioning her dong.

Dustin nodded. "This'll be awesome!"

"Totally," Marah agreed as she slowly entered the earth ninja.

The feeling of having a fake penis bigger than someone's arm entering him was painful to say the least, but Dustin also enjoyed the fullness. His inner ninja that lived in his butt especially liked it! "More!" Dustin cried.

"Okay," Marah agreed, pushing more and more of her mighty mammoth Maramrod into him. Once she felt she'd gone deep enough that it should be coming out Dustin's mouth, she figured that was enough and began to slide the strap-on in and out.

"Ah! Gah! Mah!" Dustin gasped as his hole was stretched beyond what he ever thought was physically possible. The constant pressure on his prostate was also pretty penistastic.

Marah could see Dustin close his eyes, tilting his head back as his bare chest heaved up and down, the breathing causing sweat to run over his muscles, nipples and even pool in his belly button. This was her moment. All she had to do was use one hand to keep humping him while she secretly positioned her vagina over him. She looked down at Dustin's Dusteel as it twitched up and down with each trust. He was leaking precum and the liquid mixed with the sweat in his dark brown pubic hair. Yep, now was definitely the time!

"Harder, Marah, harder!" Dustin begged, still moaning.

Well, maybe a little more of this, Marah thought to herself as she thrust so fast and hard that Dustin's body latterly left the ground with each inward thrust before he was slammed back down. "You know, this is like _so_ fun!" she realized outloud, leaning forward so that she could get better traction. As she did so, Dustin reached up, pulling her to him. She felt her bare nipples pressing against Dustin's equally bare (but flat) dark nipples.

Dustin was so overcome with the moment that he grabbed Marah and kissed her on the lips, running his hands through her brown hair. Sure, she was an evil backstabbing space ninja, but that didn't matter right now. In fact, the whole backstabbing thing was actually working out pretty well. She was really good at backstabbing! Yep, his backside was getting stabbed really good!

Marah kissed down Dustin's face, nipping at his neck as she felt his hands explore her body, running over the curve of her hips and up to once again squeeze her breasts. Yeah, this was way too fun to stop!

"Harder!" Dustin screamed out and Marah drew back and really gave it to Dustin good. She had always felt bad about betraying him with the whole Beevil thing and this was turning out to be the perfect payback for all her evil deeds. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside!

"I'm gonna….AH!" Dustin suddenly cried and his Dustin dominator began spasming and convulsing. It then shot load after load across the dirt covered earth ninja's chest, some of it shooting so high that it shot Dustin in the face. He opened his mouth, tasting the white goo. It tasted better than milk after all! Then, he passed out.

"Oh, crap!" Marah realized, unstrapping her Dustincapacitator. "Uncle's gonna kill me!" She backed away slowly, the giant rod still sticking out of the yellow ranger's rectum. Now, if only she could remember why she had just been plowing into the unconscious ranger. Instead of being ridden by the moto rider. Oh, well, she thought. It was just one of life's mysteries. For Marah, there were a whole lot of those!

Snapping her fingers, her clothes reappeared on her and she scurried away, leaving a once again slumbering Dustin lying in the dirt…

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__In case you're wondering, the key to breaking the spell was Dustin finally getting off. Everyone else got off inside him and he never got off, but now he has. And, what will happen next? Don't worry, I've decided that doesn't have to be the end of the sex..._

_**Want more Conner? **If you want to read an actual serious story about Conner McKnight from Dino Thunder where he's in a meanful romantic relationship with a guy (that just happens to eventually result in sex), check out **Kiss Me Deadly **by **megsjedi** (linked under my favoirte stories on my profile). It's fast paced and filled with drama, tension and romance! Oh, and it actually makes sense, unlike this story!  
_


	12. Let's Never Speak of This Again!

_**Attention Reviewers: **__Some people reading this "story" seem to be taking it more seriously than I intended, so review and tell me if I should start taking it more seriously._

_**Author's Note:**__ I've learned that people are okay with a talking penis but not okay with twincest while their parents go at it in the front seat. Go figure. Oh, and the spell is broken!_

* * *

**Dustin in Heat**

**Chapter 12: Let's Never Speak of This Again!**

* * *

Dr. Luvin was on a tropical beach, soaking up the sun while watching the natives soak up something else entirely. Hint, hint. Okay, they were filling each other with sperm!

Yes, it was the good life and Dr. Luvin could simply forget that minor mistake he'd made all the way back in Blue Bay Harbor. After all, what could possibly have gone wrong?

* * *

Dustin awoke to the sound of himself screaming. He had never felt so much pain in his life. Looking around, he noticed that he was lying in the forest and he was naked. Moreover, he was covered in dirt and a layer of his own sticky white cum. Looking further, he found the source of his pain. He had a giant dildo stuck up his ass.

Using both hands, he slowly slid the massive manmade member out of him, whimpering with each tug, until finally it popped out. He studied the thing in his hands and wondered why it had been stuffed inside him. Also, why did he feel like a Twinkie? You know, yellow ranger on the outside and white and creamy on the inside.

The last thing he remembered, he had been riding with Hunter and Blake. There was something after that, but it was all fussy for some reason. He also felt like a stuffed animal. You know, fuzzy memory and filled with stuffing.

Looking down at the trail of dustinector across his tanned chest, he figured he must have liked plowing himself with the dangerous dong of doom, but where had it come from? And why did it have a strap. Maybe he was supposed to hook the strap to his legs so he could raise and lower his legs and ram himself. Curiosity briefly made him want to try this before he remembered the pain and stopped himself.

Instead, being the earth ninja he was (as well as part dog, at least after all the doggie style he did!), he dug a hole and buried the strap-on. Out of sight, out of mind after all, right?

Satisfied, he then looked around for his clothes. "Clothes! Here clothes!" he called, whistling. Well, it was worth a try. He decided his best bet was to streak home, so that's just what he did. He streaked home. Oh, and he used his ninja streaking ability too.

* * *

"Blake, what are you doing?" Tori screamed. She was on her back in the middle of the woods and Blake was on top of her and she could clearly feel something penetrating in a part of her that had never been penetrated before.

"Huh?" Blake asked, looking around. He couldn't remember how he got in this position, but he liked it. "I'm finally toping!" he shouted for the world to hear. "Can I at least finish?"

"Are you wearing a condom?" Tori asked him.

Blake looked down, sliding his blittle blakey slightly out of Tori's tight torgina. "No," he replied.

"Then get off me!" she shouted, shoving the younger Bradley off (and out of) her.

Immediately, Blake's thunder thimble began to spasm, shooting his thunder seed all over the dirt.

Tori felt her vagina, making sure she hadn't been impregnated. That's when she noticed her rear hurt and, upon placing her fingers over it, she discovered she had been filled with her boyfriend's seed in the rear already. "What have we been doing out here?" she asked, looking around.

Blake shrugged. "Having sex?" he suggested.

She glared at him. "Did you give me a date rape drug?"

"No!" he insisted, pausing. "Unless I gave it to myself too. The last thing I remember is being at the track with Hunter and Dustin. What about you?"

Tori thought for a moment and an image flashed into her mind. She saw Blake barebacking his older brother against a tree. "So, that's all you remember doing with Hunter?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Blake asked cluelessly.

"Uh, no reason," she mumbled, storing away the image for blackmail later.

Blake looked around some more. "You think Hunter's wondering where I am?"

"Probably," Tori replied. "And if you tell him that you were finally able to top, I'll dildo you so hard you'll have 'riding injuries' for a month!"

Blake gulped. "I get it!" he assured her.

"Now, let's find our clothes," she added, standing up.

"Hey, Tor, you think we can do that again?" Blake asked hopefully. "I've got some condoms in my pants. If we find them that is."

"You carry condoms with you?" she asked.

"You know, just in case one day you…" he began before noticing the look in her eyes. "Nevermind."

"That's right, naughty boy," Tori scolded, spanking Blake's bare buttocks and leading him toward her van.

* * *

"Ah," Shane sighed. He had just been having the most awesome wet dream ever. It felt so real. But what was it about? And why did he still feel like his giant skatower was inside someone's warm skatunnel?"

He opened his eyes to see a naked Hunter staring down at him, blinking. "Why? What? How?" Hunter stuttered.

Shane looked at his naked midsection and the crimson ranger sitting on his lap and he knew exactly where his skaterection was. "Dude, did we just…" he began.

"I… think so," Hunter replied, eyes still wide.

"Uh, you can get off now," Shane suggested. He started to grab the blonde's hips to lift him, but he felt awkward touching another guy's naked body. Then he reminded himself that his dick was _inside_ another guy's naked body.

"Oh, yeah," Hunter realized, lifting himself up. And up! Sheesh, Shane was huge! Finally, Shane's ten-incher slid out of him and fell harmlessly against Shane's black pubic bush and lower abs, some of his fresh seed dripping out and falling onto Shane's skater balls.

"Do you remember anything about… us?" Shane asked slowly.

"I remember us being teammates," Hunter replied, feeling his sensitive hole. "I don't remember… this. I remember I was at the track with Dustin."

"And I was at the skate park when Dustin showed up," Shane added, realizing. "Dustin?"

"What does he have to do with us having gay sex?" Hunter asked, looking for his clothes.

"We had gay sex?" Shane repeated, horrified.

"Yeah, what'd you think?" Hunter asked. "But why? I mean, Dustin sure, but you?"

"So, does that mean I'm ga—Wait, what about me?" Shane asked.

"Nevermind," Hunter said dismissively. "I gotta find Blake. I have this weird feeling he's in trouble."

"Yeah, same feeling I have about Dustin," Shane agreed. "And, look dude, let's forget this ever happened."

Hunter looked Shane's naked body over and noticed sperm (presumably his own) leaking from Shane's bulgy buns. He nodded. "Deal."

* * *

Ah, the clockwork harmony of being part of a machine. The pistons pumping and grinding. The pleasure and the pain. Wait, machines can't feel either of those things! So, much to Cam's disappointment, his childhood dream of being a machine was once again crushed. Instead, he was lying on his back with one Cyber Cam sitting on his lap, riding his sensitive equipment while another Cyber Cam was slamming his own virtual equipment in and out of Cam's increasingly sore rear access panel.

Cam was always a calm person, not prone to over reacting, but this particular situation seemed to warrant a little over reacting. So, he settled for a disappointed sigh. For Cam, that was about as much of an over reaction you were going to get. Then, he proceeded to analyze the situation. 1. He was having sex with cyber versions of himself in the woods. 2. He had no memory of how he got here. 3. Sex felt good. He would store that last point away for future study. For now, it was time to end the experience. Well, one more moment couldn't hurt.

"Ah," Cam grunted, releasing a load of built up camcum while simultaneously feeling of load of cyber sperm being deposited in his rear access panel.

Alright, enough was enough.

"Cyber Cams," he addressed, "return to Ninja Ops and wipe your memories of what we've been doing out here."

The two Cyber Cam's pouted but obeyed, vanished into thin air and causing the sperm he'd just deposited to fall on his hairless balls.

Since his own memory seemed to have already been wiped, he figured his work was done and he might as well return to Ninja Ops.

Now why was his rear still filled with sperm if it was cyber sperm?

* * *

Nearby, kelzaks that had been kelbacking each other suddenly stopped, looked around and scurried off, while overhead Dr. Funk You Up looked at the massive Megazord with its missile shoved dangerously up his backside music maker. "Surfing on a rocket," the enlarged alien started to sing just as the Megazord fired the missile out of its crotch and Dr. Funk You Up was permanently funked up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lothor and Sensei had found themselves in an unusual situation. Namely, Sensei's ridiculously oversized sensational sensaber was shoved inside his mortal enemy Lothor's lothrilling lothorump.

Lothor stared at the guinea pig, blinking.

Sensei stared back at the evil space ninja, also blinking.

This continued for a while until Lothor started to speak, but then he stopped himself.

Sensei twitched his nose, but was also speechless.

Lothor's penis decided to break the silence. "Just hurry up already!" it insisted. "I want my turn again."

The two blinked some more before Sensei extracted himself from his evil twin brother.

"Hey! I wasn't done!" Sensei's penis whined. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Beats me," Lothor's penis told Sensei's penis.

"Beat you?" Sensei's penis asked. "I guess that's at least some action."

The two talking penises then began rubbing against each other and moaning in pleasure until the two communicative cocks came convulsively and covered each other with copious amounts of cum.

"This never happened," both Lothor and Sensei said simultaneously.

Nodding, they went their separate ways. It was understood that they'd both be enemies again… once their penises stopped saying how great the other was.

* * *

Throughout the city of Blue Bay Harbor, the moment Dustin had finally gotten off (ejaculated), the affected citizens got off each other. Well, most anyway. And, those that had been dancing also stopped once Dr. Funk You Up was blow up. And, with the line, "Let's never speak of this again!" life returned to normal…

* * *

One way or another, everyone had managed to find clothes and arrived at Ninja Ops. Both Hunter and Shane were relieved to see the blissfully clueless look on Dustin's face and the satisfied look on Blake's face. But, as they descended down into their underground base, the rangers were quiet, not making their usual lame jokes and one liners. Instead, they just gathered around the table in the middle of the room and waited for Sensei to begin.

"Rangers," Sensei addressed, "Cam informs me that a monster attacked the city, causing residents to dance, no doubt to their doom, but you managed to defeat it with your Megazord's new crotch rocket, or crocket."

The others' eyes darted around, but they all nodded, pretending that they remembered this.

"As for me," Sensei continued, "it seems I am unable to remember the events that transpired during that time. It is possible I was affected by Lothor's monster's spell and was dancing as well."

Suddenly Dustin started laughing and the others looked at him with confused glances.

"Dustin, is there something you wish to share?" Sensei asked.

"Have you ever seen that Hamster Dance website?" he asked.

"There is a website with dancing hamsters?" Sensei asked curiously.

"Totally," Dustin agreed. "They're like dee dee dee do da dee dee." He then began dancing around while humming the tune.

Everyone gathered around him. "Cam, Dustin's still affected by the spell," Shane announced, concerned. "We have to save—!" Dustin's flailing limbs smacked him in the face.

"He's out of control!" Tori shouted as she was also knocked senseless.

"We're doomed!" Hunter added as he was thrown on top of his brother. "Bro, why does this seem so… familiar?"

"Chill," Dustin said, stopping his wild moves. "I was just showing Sensei."

The others then calmed down, nursing their injuries and returning to their seats.

"Alright, as I was saying…" Sensei continued.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if they had a dancing guinea pig website?" Dustin interrupted. "Dude, I know! I bet Cam could totally make one. And you could be the dancing guinea pig, Sensei."

"Dustin, your enthusiasm is appreciated," Sensei told him, "but now is not the time for me to dance."

"Aw," Dustin whined, pouting.

Suddenly Shane and Hunter were at Dustin's side. "Are you okay, Dustin?" Shane asked, concerned.

Hunter settled for a supportive back rub.

"Yeah, dudes, I'm fine," Dustin replied. "I just wanted a dancing guinea pig, you know?"

"We know," Hunter replied in a strangely gentle tone.

Dustin liked the attention, but it was kind of strange, especially with Hunter licking his lips and Shane blowing in his ear.

"Guinea pigs can dance?" Blake whispered to Tori.

"If they can talk, I guess they can," she concluded.

Blake then turned back to his brother and couldn't help but feel some burning jealousy for all the attention he was giving Dustin.

"He's fine," Cam interrupted them, walking over and pushing the crimson and red rangers off Dustin. Cam then patted Dustin on the head, which turned into a head rub. Dustin's wavy brown hair sure was soft. But, as Dustin purred like a cat, Cam stopped himself and slipped back to his computer.

Shane stopped rubbing Dustin's shoulders and wondered why he felt so concerned and… affectionate toward his best friend.

Meanwhile, Hunter removed his hand from Dustin's lap and set it over on his brother's lap. Blake then nuzzled into his side. This was a little odd, but the two liked it.

Tori just glared at the bonding brothers.

"Now, where was I?" Sensei asked. "Ah, yes, I was going to ask if any of you could tell me what happened during the period of time I seem to have forgotten."

The others looked at each other, waiting for someone else to answer.

"Uh, we destroyed one of Lothor's monsters?" Shane offered. He'd heard Sensei say something about that. He didn't feel like bringing up that, although he didn't remember it, he was pretty sure he'd spent the whole time having sex with Hunter. And he had always thought gay sex would be gross…

"Besides that," Sensei replied, turning to the others. "Tori, what about you?"

"Uh…" she mumbled, picturing herself on her back about to be impregnated and both her and Hunter's backsides overflowing with Blake's seed. "It was a beautiful day and I decided to take a walk." She added a friendly smile to really sell it.

"And the rest of you?" Sensei asked.

"I was at the track with Hunter and Blake," Dustin answered.

"Yeah!" Hunter said, glancing between Dustin and Blake.

"That's what we were doing," Blake added, patting his brother's leg while Hunter wrapped an arm around Dustin.

"You know how us Bradleys like riding together," Hunter added, rubbing the two tanned teens' shirts.

Tori covered her mouth, stifling a chuckle. Oh, yeah, they like riding alright. Suddenly she remembered something. Where had she put her strap-on? She felt her crotch. Not there. She grabbed Blake, turning him over and studying his butt. Nope, not there either.

"Uh, Tor, did you lose something?" Blake asked as she rubbed his buns through his jeans and Hunter glared at her.

"Yeah, I lost my…" she began before stopping herself and noticing every eye on her. "Uh, must be at home."

Blake patted Tori's back and leaned forward, whispering, "It's not your virginity you're looking for, is it?"

"No, I'm not looking for my virginity, I'm looking for my penis!" she argued before realizing she'd spoken a little too loud. Okay, so she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"So, I did not miss anything then," Sensei concluded.

"Tori has a penis?" Dustin just had to ask. "Awesome." The others looked at him oddly, but he just shrugged. He didn't know why, but it just sounded awesome. After all, penises were awesome! "Detachable penis," he then began to sing quietly to himself.

"We all share your fascination with Tori's penis, Dustin," Sensei told him, "but it is time to continue your training, rangers. I have a feeling that, when Lothor next attacks, he will be more ruthless than usual. Also, I assume he will walk bow-legged. Now, on with the training."

While the others began their training, Cam continued to stare at his monitor until Sensei hopped over to him.

"Cameron, you should train as well," Sensei advised. "You are a Power Ranger now."

Cam blinked, turning from the screen. "Sorry, dad, I'll… join them."

Cam couldn't say it, but the awkward tension he felt was because he'd reviewed the security footage for his time in Ninja Ops. Apparently, he was masturbating in front of his computer, then he had sex with Dustin, followed by Hunter and then Shane and Blake. Some Cyber Cams were thrown in for good measure too. He wondered if he'd also had sex with his father. That would explain why the guinea pig didn't remember anything and why he seemed to be walking funny. Well, even funnier than a guinea pig that walked on its hind legs. Yet, the one person he never seemed to get any action with was the one girl on the team, Tori. He'd only had gay sex.

As he looked at his teammates and their awkward glances at each other, he wondered if they remembered or if they too had been so traumatized by the wild and crazy constant Cam sex that they'd blocked it out too. Either way, he felt guilty. He could have ruined their team unity and he really didn't know why he did it.

The only person unaffected seemed to be Dustin. While Hunter and Shane exchanged odd glances and Tori and Blake looked at each other strangely, Dustin seemed blissfully oblivious. Oh, how Cam envied his naivety, his innocence, his sweet succulent lips. "Gah!" Cam gasped.

"Dude, you okay?" Dustin asked, concerned. "I didn't hit you that hard, did I?"

Cam paused in his sparring. "No, I'm fine," he promised, watching the earth ninja's agile form move in his tight training suit. Apparently the memory loss hadn't taken away everything. Cam still cared for those he'd had sex with, especially Dustin. That, and he really wanted to do it again, but to remember it this time.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_Serious or silly, you decide! Review and let me know everything you want!_


	13. Do Me Like It's My First Time!

_**Author's Note:**__ Alright, here it is… a serious chapter! Pairing: Hunter and Blake Bradley_

* * *

**Dustin in Heat**

**Chapter 13: Do Me Like It's My First Time!**

* * *

After their training, Hunter and Blake returned to their apartment to turn in early for the night. Both of them felt worn out for some reason. Probably all the sex, although they still hadn't told each other about the sex they did remember. That was about to change, though, the moment they were alone.

"I topped Tori today!" Blake shouted once they entered their apartment.

For some reason, Hunter cringed. He wasn't sure why, but the idea bothered him. Still, his little brother was happy, so he offered, "Congrats, bro. So, she never let you in her before today?"

"Nah, she always topped," Blake replied.

"Because she has a penis," Hunter realized.

"Yeah," Blake agreed. "If you've got a penis, I guess you _have_ to use it."

Hunter nodded. "That actually makes sense."

"So, did you use your penis today, bro?" Blake asked conversationally.

Hunter fidgeted nervously. "Uh… maybe?"

Blake looked at him surprised. "Who was she?"

"She…" Hunter mumbled, searching their apartment. "Her name was…" Finally he found something he could use. "Little Debbie. Her name was Little Debbie."

Blake followed his brother's gaze to a box of cupcakes. "And she had red hair?" he asked.

"Yeah, bro, how'd you know?" Hunter asked, surprised.

Blake rolled his eyes. "Just admit you didn't get any today, bro. Not all of us can be chick magnets." He grinned smugly.

Hunter promptly frowned. "Blake, I…" he began, placing his hands on the shorter brunette's shoulders and looking down at him. But, as he did so, he saw something in his brother's eyes that made him hesitate.

"What, bro?" Blake asked, concerned.

"I just… I guess I get jealous of you and Tori," Hunter admitted.

Blake smiled up at the blonde. "Don't worry," he assured him. "You'll always be my bro. Nothing will ever change that."

"Thanks," Hunter said, wrapping his brother into a hug until Blake chucked.

"You're totally boned right now, bro," Blake pointed out. "Maybe you should take care of that."

Hunter pulled away, embarrassed. "Yeah," he mumbled, watching his brother. He ran a hand over the short black hair. "I'll, uh, go do that."

"Cool," Blake replied. "I'm gonna hit the shower."

"Sure," Hunter replied as Blake walked toward the bathroom and Hunter entered his room.

The crimson ranger laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He had had sex with Shane today. He didn't know why he'd done it, but it actually didn't feel as bad as he thought it would to have a penis in him. He was always bisexual, but he'd never imagined he'd bottom. Plus, he'd never even been with a guy before. He felt guilty over loosing his anal virginity to anyone but Blake.

Wait, had he just thought that? Sure, he loved his brother, but they were brothers. He wasn't supposed to want to have sex with his brother.

But, as he heard the shower turn on, Hunter couldn't help but picture his brother's bare body as he ran his soapy hands over his tanned, fit arms and legs, shampooing his black hair, rubbing his dark nipples and toned chest as water ran down his naked body.

Before he knew what he was doing, Hunter had pulled his pants down and was furiously jerking himself off. "Oh, Blake!" he moaned as his hand ran along his engorged thunder rod. He pictured his younger brother's naked body hopping up and down on top of him as his hand moved faster. "Oh, Blake!" he screamed. His body convulsed, thrusting upward as his balls contracted and he was struck by orgasmic lightning.

"Bro, were you calling my—" Blake began, entering the room in only a navy towel. "Oh, sorry bro. I'll let you clean up."

Hunter looked down at his seed covered crimson shirt, panting. "Blake," he breathed.

"What?" Blake asked, approaching the sweaty, sperm covered blonde.

"You look so beautiful when you're wet," Hunter whispered.

Blake blushed, laughing a little. "You're not bad yourself," he offered. "Now, I gotta finish my shower."

Hunter sat up, stopping him. "Bro, I have something I have to tell you."

"What?" Blake asked curiously, soapy water running down his arms and chest.

Hunter stared his brother's body up and down. "I had sex with Shane today."

"You what?" Blake shouted, surprised.

The older blonde covered his face in embarrassment. "I lost my virginity to him and I wish it could have been someone I actually loved."

"Oh, bro, I didn't know you were that desperate," the younger brunette said sympathetically, rubbing his brother's muscular upper arm comfortingly.

"I didn't know either,' Hunter replied, his hands still covering his face.

Blake reached out and pulled his older brother's hands apart so that he could look Hunter in his piercing blue eyes. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Um," Hunter gulped, "you and me could…" Then he shook his head. "Just being here for me is enough," he said, resting his head against his brother's bare chest.

"You're my bro," Blake said as he ran his hands through his brother's soft blonde hair. "I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks," Hunter whispered, his warm breath blowing across Blake's wet bare chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, bro," Blake said sincerely, still running his hands through his brother's hair. "You know, thinking of you with Shane makes me feel kinda… jealous."

"Really?" Hunter asked, raising his head. "When I think of you and Tori, I feel the same way."

Blake lowered himself until their faces were almost touching. "I like Tori and topping her was really fun, but I promise you, bro, nothing will ever come between us, not even her. No girl… and no guy can take away what we have. We're bros. That will never change."

Hunter smiled at his brother, feeling the love radiating from his darker sibling. "I'm glad. I could never stand for someone to come between us." He reached up, running a hand through the younger Bradley's soapy hair. "I just wish…"

"What?" Blake asked, his breath like a soft breeze on his older brother's face.

"I wish you could have been my first," Hunter admitted, trailing his fingers down the back of Blake's kneck.

Blake gave him a surprised look.

"I know it sounds weird," Hunter added, "but—"

"No," Blake disagreed. "I actually probably would feel better if I knew I was your first, not Shane."

"And I would have had my first time with someone I actually love," Hunter added, frowning.

Blake touched his older brother's face. "Bro," he whispered, "I wish I could change things."

"I know," Hunter whispered back, his eyes running over his brother's dark lips.

Blake watched his brother's eyes. "Did he kiss you?" he asked slowly.

Hunter shook his head. "I don't think so. It was… just sex."

"Would you… feel better if I kissed you?" Blake asked hesitantly.

A smile spread across Hunter's face. Instead of answering, he tilted his head and Blake immediately leaned forward and their lips met. Hunter kissed his brother back with a passion, wrapping his strong arms around his brother's naked torso, pulling the lighter Bradley onto the bed with him.

Blake giggled as he was pulled roughly on top of his big brother. "Guess that made you feel better?"

Hunter nodded, still smiling. "Bro, would you…"

"What?" Blake asked, running a hand over the more muscular brother's bicept.

"Would you… do me like it's my first time?" Hunter finished.

Blake's stared down at his brother with wide eyes. "You want me to have sex with you right now?"

Hunter swallowed. "Please," he whispered.

Blake's surprise easily gave way to love as he stared into his brother's eyes and he agreed, "For you, bro, anything." He leaned into another kiss as his hands felt for his brother's crimson shirt, yanking at it. Hunter lifted his perfectly toned arms, letting Blake pull the shirt off. The younger Bradley sighed, feeling his brother's muscular bare chest against his own.

Hunter let his hands run down Blake's smooth back until they came to the towel covering his waist. Carefully, he slid his hands under the towel, feeling his brother's bulgy buns. They were surprisingly warm and so soft and squishy.

Blake moaned in pleasure before reaching down and pulling the towel completely off himself. He then slid the blonde's jeans completely off, pulling the already lowered boxers off with them. Then, lifting himself up onto his knees, he stared down at his older brother in all his glory. His tight, toned chest led down to his still cum-covered rod and blonde pubes. Blake reached out, grabbing Hunter's legs and spreading them. He then spread the blonde's slightly exposed buns, revealing his pink pucker hole. He ran a finger teasingly around the sensitive entrance. "Is this your _virgin_ hole?"

Hunter could do little more than nod as he breathed heavily, staring up at the darker Bradley as he licked his fingers and stuck them inside his re-virgin hole.

"I'll make you forget all about him," Blake promised, leaning forward as he fingered his brother. He lowered his head and stuck his tongue out, teasingly licking Hunter's pink nipples.

"Ahh," Hunter gave a long, throaty growl as he felt Blake's tongue encircle his sensitive nubs while Blake's fingers simultaneously loosened his entrance. "Bro… I want you," he breathed.

Blake grinned, raising his head. He then removed his fingers from his brother and reached out, wiping some of the leftover seed from his brother's rod and rubbing it over his own. "This'll be your first time, bro." He then added, "And it'll be mine too."

"I love you, bro," Hunter said earnestly.

"Love you too, bro," Blake agreed. "You ready?"

Hunter nodded and Blake smiled, lifting his brother's heavy, muscular legs. He then lined his little length against his brother's entrance. Hunter couldn't help but gasp as he felt his brother enter him. Blake was a lot smaller than Shane, so there wasn't any pain, but it still felt incredible, especially knowing the thunder thumper in him belonged to his loving little bro.

Blake smiled, feeling the tight warmth of Hunter's body envelop his little lightning rod. He leaned forward between Hunter's open legs, letting his body fall on top of his older brother's bare chest.

The crimson ranger wrapped his arms protectively around his little brother, cuddling him closer while the younger Bradley began slowly pulling his bro hoe out of Hunter's bro hole before plowing back in. "Mmm," Hunter moaned, pulling Blake's face to his so they could kiss.

"Hunter, bro," Blake breathed as he increased his pace. "You're so hot and tight. Hold me closer."

Hunter kissed down his brother's neck as he held Blake even tighter to him. He let his hands reach down and grab the buns that were rhythmically pounding against him. He pushed hard against the soft padding with each of Blake's inward thrusts, encouraging his brother to get deeper and deeper into him.

"Bro, I'm close," Blake breathed into the crimson stud's ear.

"I can't wait to feel you cum in me," Hunter told him as he brother really pounded him. "I love having you inside me."

"And I love being inside you, bro," Blake added, panting heavily. "I love being… one with you."

"Yeah, me too," Hunter agreed as he heard his younger brother gasp and thrust forward hard. He pushed the navy ranger's compact backside against him as he felt Blake spasm and squirt his liquid love inside him. The closeness and the intimacy was overwhelming for them both.

Blake then panted on Hunter's chest as the blonde once again wrapped his strong arms around his back. "Bro, that was intense," Blake panted, his member still twitching inside his brother.

Hunter tilted Blake's head, kissing his forehead. "You were great, Blake," he told him affectionately.

"Better than Shane?" Blake asked hopefully.

"Way better," Hunter agreed. "Like the first time I should've had. Was I better than Tori?"

Blake thought about that. "Yeah, bro, you were way better too." And, it was true. After all, he hadn't called out Tori's name even once. "Plus, you weren't yelling at me to pull out before I came."

Hunter chuckled lightly, running a finger through Blake's still damp and soapy hair. "Guess you should finish your shower."

Blake nodded weakly. "I'm kinda tired. Can you carry me?"

Hunter kissed his brother's cheek. "Sure, little bro," he agreed as the brunette pulled out of him and he lifted the lighter Bradley into his strong arms, carrying him to the bathroom. He noticed the shower was till running and checked to make sure it was still warm before carrying Blake into the shower and setting him down.

Blake stood, staring up at his brother lovingly. "Thanks, bro."

"No problem," Hunter replied with a grin. He ran his hands through Blake's slick black hair. "You're still all soapy. Here," he said, leading his brother under the water.

Blake sighed as he felt his brother's strong hands massage the remaining shampoo out of his hair. "Don't forget the conditioner," he added.

Hunter laughed. "Sure, bro. Gotta keep your hair all soft."

"That's right," Blake agreed with a grin.

Hunter reached for the conditioner and began to squeeze some out onto his brother's hair. He then massaged it in, letting his fingers massage his brother's scalp. "Have I ever told you how much I love your hair, bro?"

Blake giggled. "No, but I love your hair too." He turned around, looking up at Hunter as he raised his hands and touched the blonde hair. He motioned his brother under the water until the crimson ranger's light hair was plastered to his forehead, water running down his face. Blake wrapped his arms around the back of the taller blonde's neck. "I never thought I'd have sex with a guy, let alone my own bro, but it felt right."

"Yeah," Hunter agreed, running his hands down his brother's bare back as he stared down at him.

"And I never thought I'd think my own bro is hot, but you are," Blake added.

Hunter's face formed a wry grin. "And you're hot too," he agreed, bringing a hand to the front of Blake's chest as he massaged the younger Bradley's dark nipples.

Blake sighed, pulling his brother's head down into a kiss. Hunter's lips immediately enveloped his own. They were both firm and yet gentle as they caressed his own soft lips.

Hunter leaned down into the kiss, opening his mouth. Blake's mouth opened with his, allowing their tongues to touch. By now, the two were both letting out soft moans as Hunter ran his hands over his younger brother's wet body. He felt Blake's arms lower from around his neck before they ran over his muscular chest, consciously lingering on his nipples.

The two had to pull away in order to gasp for air. They grinned at each other before Blake reached for the soap and began running his soapy hands over Hunter's chest.

Hunter moaned as Blake's hands left trails of bubbles across his chest and arms. He decided to take hold of the soap and rub it over his own hands. He then ran his own soapy hands over the darker Bradley's body, his palms caressing his upper chest.

Blake continued to wash his brother's biceps before leaning forward to wrap his arms around Hunter and washed his back. "Bro," he whispered as his back arched and he leaned into his brother's touch. "I want to feel what you felt."

Hunter pulled him back so that he could stare into his dark eyes. "You sure, bro?"

"I want you in me," Blake replied softly. "Do me like it's my first time."

Hunter stared down at his brother's adorable expression and leaned forward, kissing him again on the lips. "Sure, bro," he agreed, pulling back. "I'd love to be in you."

Blake smiled, reaching up and rubbing some of the conditioner off his own head before then reaching down and rubbing the slippery liquid over his brother's thunder rod. It felt so good to be massaging his brother's hard member in his hands.

Hunter's gasp quickly became a low moan as he brother massaged in the liquid before releasing his sensitive pole. Blake then once again reached up, wrapping his arms around the taller Bradley's neck. He could feel Hunter moving his hands down his willing bare body until they care to his butt. The strong hands then lifted Blake, pulling his body higher until their faces were finally at the same level. The brunette instinctively wrapped his legs around the blonde's midsection, letting the older brother hold all of the younger brother's weight.

Hunter set his brother's back against the edge of the shower as he used his grip on his bottom to spread his cheeks and massage his already loose hole.

Blake sighed as his back met the tiled shower wall while his front was pressed tightly against his brother's warm chest. He then felt himself lowering until the head of Hunter's member pressed against his hole. He could feel himself immediately open, wanting his brother in him.

Hunter moaned, feeling his length enter his younger brother's warm interior. He then let gravity lower Blake the rest of the way until they were one. Smiling at the feeling, he leaned in so they could kiss.

Blake let his mouth explore his older brother's as he felt Hunter's steel rod begin to pull out and push into him. His body bumped against the shower wall as he tightened his grip around the strong blonde.

Hunter held Blake still against the wall as he pulled his hips back and then slammed them forward. The friction of sliding his sensitive sausage in and out of his younger brother's tight hole felt so amazing and so right. He was inside his brother, his own body literally one with his brother and he loved it.

Blake gasped as he felt Hunter's rod hit his prostate. "Bro, right there," he breathed.

Hunter broke their kiss, letting his lips trail down Blake's jaw line toward the darker brother's neck as he increased his pace, paying close attention to where his thunder rod struck his brother. The feeling of warm water running down his backside as his front held Blake tightly to him was enough to make him increase his pace.

Blake was thumped faster and harder against the shower wall as his brother's muscular body held him tighter, his tongue trailing over his supple neck. Blake pulled the blonde's head back and stared lovingly into the blue eyes that he was so intimately familiar with. He pulled his big bro closer and they resumed their kissing, both gasping and moaning into each other's mouths.

"Bro, I'm close," Hunter breathed onto his brother's face.

"So am I," Blake whispered, holding him tighter.

Hunter increased his assault against his little brother's hole, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching. Just then, he felt Blake's tight hole suddenly contract, gripping his thunder staff even tighter as he also felt something warm and wet splash against his chest. This was all he needed and he slammed his length entirely into his younger brother's increasingly tight hole and felt himself release load after load of his thunder nectar inside his brother.

Blake gasped and moaned at the same time as his brother as he felt his seed erupt out of him, soaking their wet chests while also feeling his insides become soaked with his brother's seed.

The two panted, both their members still twitching and dripping their last drops of sperm as they held each other tightly.

"Bro, I love you," Hunter huffed, out of breath.

"I love you too, bro," Blake agreed. "I've always loved you and I always will."

"Same here, bro," Hunter said with a smile. "Same here."

The two then separated and finished their shower, washing each other's bodies with soft, loving touches until they were clean. After the shower, they then dried off and Hunter shook his blonde hair, reminding Blake of the way a dog dries off and he couldn't help but giggle. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Blake asked with an adorable pouty face.

"Of course, bro," Hunter whispered, carrying his little brother in his arms back to his room, where the two lay on his crimson sheets, their naked bodies intertwined. "You know the best part about tonight?" Hunter asked as he caressed his brother's smooth, clean skin.

"What, bro?" Blake asked, gazing at the blonde affectionately.

"That we didn't just have sex," he explained. "We made love."

Blake grinned at him. "Yeah, I'm with you on that, bro."

"I can still feel you inside me," Hunter whispered as he stroked the back of his brother's neck.

"Me too," Blake agreed. "At least neither of us can get pregnant." He chuckled lightly.

Hunter smiled. "Yeah, that would be pretty freaky if a guy could get pregnant."

Blake massaged Hunter's abs. "And wouldn't want to stretch out that tight tummy of yours."

"Yeah," Hunter whispered, pulling his younger brother into a kiss.

The two caressed and held each other until finally they fell asleep in each other's arms, two loving brothers who would never let go.

* * *

The next morning, Dustin awoke in his bed with a pain in the pit of his stomach. He remembered having a weird dream where he was going around trying to get every guy he could find to have sex with him, but he had found the dream strangely enjoyable, so that couldn't be why he felt nauseous. Maybe it was that giant dildo from yesterday. It did feel like it had been in him pretty deep. It might have somehow hurt his stomach.

Whatever the case, he quickly pulled on his yellow boxers and ran to the bathroom in time to vomit in the toilet. With that over, he cleaned himself up and decided to start his day.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	14. Dustin Likes Deliveries in the Rear!

_**Author's Note:**__ It looks like people really liked the more serious brotherly loving of the last chapter, so I've tried to tone down some of the goofiness in this chapter as well. It's hard to take anything Dustin does too seriously though, so it took me a long time to come up with a balance for this chapter. My compromise is to start out with humor and lead into some more serious sex, without as many variations on the word penis as I usually use (I think I used them all up anyway). Consider it an experiment. Yep, this whole thing is an experiment in writing!_

_Sorry for such a long wait! I've been working on my other stories (and I do stuff besides write and Photoshop pictures). And thank you for the reviews __**griffin blackwood**__, __**ken627**__, __**MagicHalo**__ and __**JasonLeeScottFan**__! All your questions will be answered in time… I'm glad that people appreciate this story and it has encouraged me to finally write more._

_This chapter's pairings: Ethan/Dustin, Shane/Dustin, Dustin/Dustin._

* * *

**Dustin in Heat**

**Chapter 14: Dustin Likes Deliveries in the Rear!**

* * *

"Dustin, there you are," Kelly greeted the messy haired teen the moment he entered Storm Chargers. "Your shift started an hour ago."

"Sorry, Kell," Dustin apologized, waving a hand as he walked passed her. He was holding a small carton of ice cream with something green sticking out of it. "I felt kinda sick this morning and you _so_ don't wanna know the details, so I'm like totally starved now."

"Is that a pickle?" she asked, peering into his carton of ice cream.

Dustin clutched the ice cream to his chest protectively. "I just felt like a pickle with ice cream is all. Why you ragging on me?"

"I was just curious," she replied, studying him. "Are you sure you're feeling better? You're acting a little strange."

"I'm sorry, Kell," Dustin whined. "Please don't fire me. I _need_ this job." He then chomped into his ice cream covered pickle. "Mmm… pickley."

"If you were a girl, I'd think you're… expecting," she said slowly.

"Expecting what?" Dustin asked cluelessly.

"A special delivery," she suggested.

"Oh, a present!" Dustin cheered.

"I mean… a little bundle of joy," she offered.

"You can wrap up joy?" he asked, shocked. "Awesome!"

"I'm talking about being pregnant!" she yelled.

"You're pregnant?" he shouted. "Awesome, Kell. Who's the dad?"

Kelly groaned, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "Nevermind," she mumbled, heading for the door. "Now that you're here, I can get lunch. They reopened that international food restaurant Maipan's so I'm going to see if they still have their Tai meets Russian noodle covered bread, a broodle as they call it."

"Mmm, broodle," Dustin nodded along. "Like brooder with a poodle, like if Hunter got a perm. Oh, man, that'd be so awesome."

"Uh, right…" she agreed. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Sure, Kell, have fun," Dustin called as she left. Then suddenly he felt sad she was gone. Then he felt angry she abandoned him. Then he felt excited that he was in charge now. Then he felt hungry and he ate his ice cream.

* * *

Dustin was in the storage closet looking for an extra rag since he'd managed to cover all the others in oil when he heard someone ringing the little bell on the front counter. He left the closet and walked over to see some delivery guy standing next to a large package. The guy was maybe a year younger than him, was dark skinned, was shorter than him, and was in all blue, but that was probably just his uniform.

"Hey," Dustin greeted casually.

"Hey," the delivery guy shot back, looking Dustin up and down. "I'm Ethan."

"Dustin," he replied, reaching out to shake Ethan's hand, but he moved too quickly and his hand accidentally went too low, touching Ethan's crotch briefly instead. He pulled away, embarrassed, and tried to cover the awkward moment by brining Ethan's attention back to why he was there. "Nice package."

Ethan blinked at him, his eyes wandering down to where Dustin had touched him. "You think so?"

"Totally," Dustin said, nodding.

"You know, I needed a job for the summer to afford the new Smoking Studs of Steel Smackdown 5 for the PS3," Ethan continued, "and it was either this or use my webcam to sell myself online. Maybe I made the wrong choice."

"You can sell yourself?" Dustin asked, surprised. "So you cost money?"

"Well, I might give myself away free for you," Ethan said with a coy grin.

"Awesome," Dustin breathed.

Ethan blinked, noticing a few customers that had just entered staring at them. "I… uh… I'm not eactly out of the closet," he admitted. "Are you?"

"I just came out of the closet," Dustin explained, gesturing back toward the storage closet, "but, dude, you're not in the closet."

"I guess not anymore," Ethan sighed, looking around. "Hey, I have to deliver this last package and then I'm off work and we can…"

"Oh, okay," Dustin said, realizing his new friend needed to finish his work and Dustin was totally distracting him. "You can deliver your package in the rear."

"You want my package in your rear?" Ethan asked curiously.

"My boss says all packages have to be taken in the rear," Dustin explained.

"Your… boss?" Ethan asked, confused. Now he was kind of wondering if they were still talking about sex. "Where's your boss?"

Dustin paused, thinking. He knew Kelly had said where she was going. It was My something. Then it hit him. "Mypant's. My boss is in Mypant's."

"Your boss is…" Ethan began, his eyes trailing down to Dustin's crotch. "I see. That's where my boss is too. Well, not in yours yet, but in my pants."

"Really?" Dustin asked, amazed at the coincidence that their bosses were at the same restaurant. "Maybe our bosses will both like get together and become total best friends."

"That would be nice," Ethan agreed. "My boss happens to like _making_ deliveries in the rear."

"Dude, what's like the biggest package you've taken?" Dustin asked.

Ethan shook his head. "I don't take it in the rear, I give it in the rear."

"Right, 'cause you're a delivery dude," Dustin realized.

"Uh, sure," Ethan agreed.

"I'll help you take this to the back so you can get off, Dustin suggested, reaching to help with Ethan's delivery.

Ethan helped Dustin carry the package and said, "I'm not just here to get off. I want you to get off too."

"Yeah, dude, that'd be awesome," Dustin agreed. "It'd be totally cool if we could get off together, like at the same time, but I just came, so I can't get off yet." He set down the package, shrugging his shoulders dramatically to show how disappointed he was, but he'd just arrived at work and he wasn't scheduled to get off work for hours.

"That's too bad," Ethan replied, "but I think I might have two rounds in me."

"Two rounds of what?" Dustin asked.

"I could cum twice," Ethan explained. "It's just a matter of timing the release and pacing myself. Maybe I could get off a lot more and I'm sure you can come again."

"Huh?" Dustin asked, totally lost. "Where are we going?"

"You're too cute," Ethan said, smiling at the wavy haired airhead. Clearly the curls let a lot of extra air into Dustin's head. "So, where did you want to do it?"

"Do what?" Dustin asked. "Your package is fine here."

"Oh, you want to do it right here?" Ethan asked, looking around. "Alright." He then began to undress.

Dustin stared at Ethan undressing in front of him. His brain was trying hard to figure out why he was taking his clothes off, but he figured it must be important. Maybe it was the thing to do. In his mood swinging emotional state, Dustin definitely didn't want to feel left out, so he began undressing too.

"You're… gorgeous," Ethan breathed, staring at Dustin's naked body.

Dustin had never been called gorgeous before, but he loved compliments, so he said, "Thanks, dude." And then, to be nice, he offered, "You too."

"Thanks," Ethan said with a smile.

Dustin noticed that Ethan's dark penis was erect, pointing strait up from the shorter guy's body. Not wanting to look awkward, Dustin figured he might as well give his penis a few strokes to make it hard too like his. But, as he began stroking, Ethan reached over with his own hand.

"Here, allow me," he offered, grabbing Dustin's member in his hands and expertly massaging it.

This dude sure was nice, Dustin thought as he enjoyed the feeling. Then he felt something he didn't expect. Something warm and wet wrapped around his sensitive staff. He looked down to see Ethan's head bobbing up and down on his dick. "Dude, that feels awesome," Dustin breathed, loving the feeling of a tongue running over the sensitive underside of his penis while warm saliva flowed around his pole.

"Mmm," Ethan mumbled, releasing Dustin's dong from his mouth with a pop. "So, you ready to go all the way now?"

"All the way where?" Dustin asked, a dreamy look still in his eyes from all the pleasure he had just experienced.

Ethan looked around as he pulled a condom and travel tube of KY from his pants, which were thrown haphazardly on the floor. "I guess right here is fine," he said, gesturing for Dustin to lay down on his own pile of clothes.

Dustin frowned. "Dude, that doesn't count as going anywhere," he complained.

Ethan chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll send you to the moon with pleasure."

"Really?" Dustin asked excitedly. "Awesome! I've always wanted to go to the moon."

Ethan turned Dustin over onto his stomach and spread Dustin's smooth buns. "I like this moon myself," he said, laughing at his own lame joke.

Dustin wiggled around, trying to see. "Dude, where?"

Ethan rolled his eyes, grinning. "You ready?" he asked, his condom-covered penis now lubed up and his hands already massaging Dustin's muslces to relax him.

"Oh, massage," Dustin realized. "Massages are awesome. Massawegsome."

Hearing this, Ethan continued to massage Dustin's back muscles, down to his bulgy buttocks, carefully spreading the cheeks so he could see Dustin's pink hole. The massage had worked and Dustin's hole was loose and open, ready for him. "Time for an internal massage," he said, lining up his slick member with Dustin's hole and applying just enough pressure until it slowly entered Dustin's hole, plunging deep down into Dustin's warm insides.

"Woah, dude," Dustin gasped, feeling a type of massage he had never felt before. As Ethan laid his body down on Dustin's back, the wavy haired brunette realized that the feeling was coming from Ethan's hard penis sliding in and out of him. Dustin remembered the dildo that he had found inside himself while he was in the woods and figured Ethan must not have a dildo with him. Strangely, this felt a lot better than that dildo that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about.

"Oh, Dustin," Ethan breathed, kissing the back of Dustin's neck as he continued to thump his midsection against Dustin's backside with an audible slap sound.

That was when it finally hit Dustin. He may have been a little bit of an airhead, but he knew what was happening. Ethan was having sex with him. But, rather than being horrified by finding himself in the middle of having gay sex, he actually felt sort of good. He liked the feeling of a hot, hard penis sliding smoothly past his promiscuous prostate. He also liked knowing that he was so irresistible to someone else. In addition, it felt strangely familiar, but Dustin didn't like to overthink things. Nope, no one could ever accuse him of that, so he just went with it, moaning as Ethan also moaned into his ear.

Ethan increased his pace, the thumping against Dustin's buttocks increasing in tempo as he felt himself nearing his climax. Dustin was really enjoying the whole gay sex thing. He really had to show his friends how awesome it was.

"Gah!" Ethan gasped, his body convulsing wildly as he pressed his midsection hard against Dustin's buns, the bulgy buttocks spreading out as natural padding while Ethan forced his penis as deep into Dustin as possible while he came.

Dustin felt Ethan's grasp on him tighten as he also felt Ethan's penis pulsate inside him.

"Ah," Ethan sighed, resting on Dustin's warm bare back while he caught his breath and his member finished its twitching inside his partner below him. "How's that for delivering my package in your rear?" he whispered.

Dustin blinked, suddenly realizing that their conversation earlier wasn't actually about what he'd thought it was about. It was all about sex. Instantly, he felt bad about leading the delivery guy on. He then felt mad at himself for being so clueless. He'd been… _used_.

That was when the two sweaty sex partners heard a strangled gasp and looked up. Shane was standing and staring at the two.

Ethan quickly pulled himself off Dustin, his penis leaving the brunette's body with a loud pop that caused the condom to snap off and fall onto Dustin's buns with a squishing sound, where it then leaked some of its contents onto Dustin's bare skin.

"Dude," Dustin greeted, still lying on the floor.

Shane was quiet, a pained look on his face as he pushed past a hastily dressing Ethan and out the back door behind them.

"I'll, uh, see you around," Ethan said quickly. "I deliver all over the county."

"Yeah, sure dude," Dustin mumbled distractedly as he stared at the door his best friend had just went out.

"You were really great," Ethan assured him, but Dustin didn't seem to be paying attention. Instead, the wavy haired brunette opened the back door, still naked, and stepped out.

* * *

"Dude, hold up!" Dustin called.

Shane continued to walk away from the exit and down the alley behind Storm Chargers.

"Hey, dude!" Dustin called, his voice closer.

Shane picked up his pace but then he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down at the familiar tanned skin of his best friend and his anger lessened as he turned around to see Dustin standing still completely naked.

Shane looked around the empty alley quickly. "Dude, what are you doing? Get some clothes on!"

"Why were you ignoring me?" Dustin asked and Shane noticed sadness in his best friend's eyes.

Shane sighed. "I'm sorry. I just… didn't expect to see… what I saw."

"Oh," Dustin realized. "Yeah, I didn't expect it either. It just sorta happened."

"How does letting someone fuck you 'just sorta happen'?" Shane snapped, his hand gesturing forcefully toward the back of Storm Chargers.

"It just did!" Dustin shouted, anger suddenly filling his voice. "It's like no fair 'cause it's totally _not_ my fault. I didn't get what was going on until…" His voice trailed off.

Shane stared deep into his friend's golden brown eyes. Taking a breath, he admitted, "I guess I was just… jealous."

Dustin's eyes widened in surprise. "Dude, you were jealous? Why?"

Shane ran a hand nervously through his short hair. He looked Dustin's body over and knew the truth. "Dude," he whispered, lowering his hand, "I wish it couldn't been me."

"You wanna have gay sex with me?" Dustin shouted.

Shane looked down the alley in time to see some people walking by the end of the alley, staring at him, so he pulled Dustin behind a dumpster. "Yes," he finally admitted.

Dustin smiled. "I can teach you. It's like _so_ easy."

"I've done it before," Shane reluctantly admitted.

"What? With who?" Dustin asked.

"With Hunter," Shane answered, "in the woods, I… fucked him."

"Oh," Dustin mumbled, pouting.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked, gently touching Dustin's bare shoulders.

"Dude, I don't know," Dustin snapped, sounding frustrated. "I just feel…"

"Jealous?" Shane suggested.

Dustin's eyes widened. "Dude, that's it!"

Shane smiled, running a hand through Dustin's wavy chocolate brown hair affectionately.

"What?" Dustin asked defensively. "Why's me feeling bad make you happy?"

"It's not that," Shane whispered, studying Dustin's eyes. "It's just… you're so cute when you're jealous."

Dustin blushed, his mood once again changing. "You really think I'm cute?"

Shane couldn't help but wrap an arm around Dustin's bare body. "Of course I do."

"You're cute too," Dustin replied, pinching Shane's cheeks in a playful manner.

Shane chuckled. "I love you, man."

"I love you too, dude," Dustin agreed enthusiastically. "You're like my total best friend forever."

Shane frowned. "Oh…" he mumbled. "I thought we… Nevermind."

"No, dude, tell me!" Dustin pleaded, grabbing both Shane's arms and staring at him with his irresistible puppy dog eyes.

Shane took a breath. "Dustin, I love you as more than a friend."

"Yeah, like total best friends forever," Dustin nodded along.

Shane shook his head. "Nah, dude, more than that."

Dustin gave him a confused look. "What else is there?"

"There's this," Shane whispered, leaning in and kissing Dustin's lips softly at first before letting his mouth do what it longed to do with his best friend. It felt so natural and so right. Ever since he'd found himself in the woods, well, _in_ Hunter, he'd thought about what Dustin would be like. It was like the loveable goofball grew sexier in just those few hours and he looked sexier now standing in the nude. But there was more to Dustin than a great body. After all, Hunter had a great body, but he was no Dustin. He loved Dustin with not just his body but his heart and soul.

Dustin let his body collapse into Shane's strong arms as their lips united. He'd never kissed anyone on this lips before (that he remembered) and it felt so good to feel Shane's warm lips pressing against his own, forcing his mouth open as their tongues met, their warm breath combining.

As Shane pulled away, he studied Dustin's flushed cheeks and glowing expression. "I love you, Dustin," he whispered softly.

"Can we have gay sex right now?" Dustin suddenly asked hopefully.

Shane glanced around. "Right here?"

Dustin shrugged. "Sure, dude, why not?"

Shane shrugged too. "That's what I love about you, Dustin. You're so spontaneous."

Dustin nodded, grinning proudly. "Wait, spontaneous means awesome, right?"

"Sure," Shane laughed, pulling off his red shirt and tossing it aside.

"Oooh, abness!" Dustin cooed, immediately running his hands down Shane's muscular chest, feeling the darker ninja's chiseled abs. "_Abs_olutely awesome!"

Shane shook his head, laughing while he continued to undress.

"Dude!" Dustin shouted as he caught sight of Shane's enormous penis. "You're _huge_!"

Shane chuckled. "Jealous again?"

A grin curled up on Dustin's lips. "Nah uh, 'cause I know something you don't know."

"What's that?" Shane asked just as Dustin knelt down and immediately took his long penis into his mouth. "Gah!" he gasped as Dustin tried unsuccessfully to take all of Shane's length down his throat. The sensation of Dustin's warm mouth on his throbbing member was overwhelming and he found himself running his fingers through Dustin's wavy brown hair, massaging his friend's scalp through his hair.

Dustin loved the idea that he was giving his best friend the same awesome feelings that Ethan had given him. It was also interesting to explore Shane's massive tool with his tongue. It was like a big warm popsicle that never melted. It was ten times better than sucking on an ice cream covered pickle. He giggled as he thought of Shane's "penisicle." Popping his mouth off Shane's penisicle, he grinned up at his friend. "Does that feel good?"

Shane reached under Dustin's arms, pulling him up until their faces met. "That felt awesome," he whispered, pulling Dustin into another kiss.

"Sorry I can't fit all of it," Dustin apologized as their lips parted.

"I am pretty big," Shane bragged.

Dustin thought of the enormous dildo that he'd had inside himself. "Dude, I know another hole it'll fit in," he said suggestively, turning around to face the brick wall behind Storm Chargers.

Shane ran his hands over Dustin's body, from his shoulders all the way down to his hips. He massaged his hands over Dustin's buttocks, spreading them to reveal the brunette's pink hole, still shiny with KY. He ran a finger around the hole gently. It still burned him up inside to think of Dustin with another guy. "Dustin," he whispered.

"Yeah, dude?" Dustin asked, leaning against the wall and turning to look at Shane.

"I want… it to just be us," he finally said.

"What do you mean?" Dustin asked, confused.

Shane sighed, going back to massaging Dustin's backside. "I love you and I want us to do this with each other and only each other. I guess I'm saying I want you to be… my boyfriend."

Dustin blinked at him, shocked. "Your… _boyfriend_?" he repeated.

Shane nodded. "Yeah, dude. You're special to me. You've always been."

"Dude, you've always been like totally special to me too," Dustin agreed. "You're like my brother."

"I love you, Dustin," Shane whispered as he ever so carefully aligned his enormous tool with Dustin's still lubricated hole.

"I love you too, dude," Dustin breathed, feeling Shane's penis press against his waiting hole before he felt himself open to his best friend and then the ten inches of hot, hard pleasure began to slowly sink into him, filling him. He sighed. It felt so right, especially as Shane wrapped his strong, muscular arms around Dustin, holding their bodies so close together.

Shane waited for Dustin's body to adjust to his size, just enjoying the feeling of being buried inside the lovable airhead. After a moment, he slowly pulled his hips back before pushing them forward again, his penis sliding out and then back into Dustin's deep tunnel.

"Mmmm… awesome," Dustin whispered, loving the sensation of his insides being massaged by such a large staff while also being held so tightly by Shane. He felt one with his friend and he giggled as he felt the darker ninja's breath on his neck and shoulder.

Shane buried his face in the back of Dustin's hair, loving the smell and the feel of it. Sure, it was a little dirty and a lot messy, but it was so very Dustin. His breathing increased in pace, matching his thrusts against Dustin's butt. He lowered his head, panting on Dustin's shoulder. He let his lips touch the soft skin, tracing the tanned skin as his hands explored Dustin's chest.

Dustin moaned as he felt Shane's strong hands run over his nipples, massaging them. He had no idea guys were so sensitive on their nipples, but he wasn't about to overthink it. He just enjoyed the feeling.

By this point, Shane's face was buried in Dustin's supple neck and he found himself nibbling on the soft skin. Meanwhile, his hips were now pounding against Dustin's buttocks with a fury, his penis sliding far out and far into Dustin's warm insides. "Dude, I'm close," he breathed.

Dustin had an odd feeling of déjà vu for a moment, but he figured it was just from having been with Ethan, so he smiled and waited for his friend to experience what was sure to be a great orgasm.

Shane bit down hard on Dustin's neck as he gripped the wavy haired ninja tightly to him, plunging his ten inches deep inside the brunette and trying to stay steady as he felt his testicles contract and sperm rush through his ten inch tube before emptying inside Dustin's tunnel in convulsive squirts.

Dustin gasped at the sudden pain of being bitten and then held so tightly while he felt Shane's already large penis grow and contract as it pulsated in him. He could also feel the squirts of hot seed fill him. As the pulsing lessened, he said, "Dude, you bit me."

Shane had his eyes closed as he filled his friend with a seemingly endless load of sperm. Opening his eyes, he looked at Dustin's neck, noticing a hickey forming. He immediately loosened his grip on Dustin's body. "Dustin, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay, dude," Dustin assured him. "Did you have fun?"

Shane chuckled. "Yeah, it was awesome," he said while carefully withdrawing his sensitive member from Dustin's tunnel. He watched as some of his seed began dribbling out of Dustin's shiny pink hole.

Dustin spun around, throwing his arms over Shane's shoulders. "Was I more awesome than Hunter?"

"Way more awesome," Shane promised, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Okay, my turn!" Dustin cheered, spinning Shane around.

"Wait, what?" Shane asked as Dustin smeared a gob of Shane's dribbling sperm that he had gotten from his own butt on his seven inch member.

"This is so awesome," Dustin declared, spreading Shane's buns. "We should totally share this with the others."

"What?" Shane asked. "Dude, I thought we were gonna be boyfriends."

"We are," Dustin replied. "We love each other, but we can't like keep this awesomeness to ourselves." He slapped Shane's butt playfully. "Dude."

"Let's keep this a secret for now," Shane suggested, leaning against the wall as Dustin had done.

"Anything for you, dude," Dustin agreed while pressing his slick penis against Shane's pucker hole.

Shane had never bottomed (that he remembered), so he was a little unprepared for the sudden sensation of the head of Dustin's dick spreading open his hole before the shaft gradually sank into him. It was a little weird, but Dustin was kind of weird and he loved him, so he could live with weird.

"Oh, man, this is so awesome," Dustin breathed, burying himself completely inside his friend. "You're like _so_ tight and warm and…awesome!" Without waiting for Shane to get used to him, he immediately began pounding in and out of him. "Ah, dude," he grunted, leaning against Shane's back, clutching him affectionately while pounding away quickly.

Shane was starting to get used to having Dustin plow away inside him and he actually began to enjoy the constant pressure moving over his prostate. He also loved being held and touched by Dustin. Though, Dustin's curly pubic hair tickled each time the bush slapped against his bare backside.

Dustin let his hands reach all the way around Shane's muscular chest until they found the air ninja's nipples. He ran his fingers over them, feeling the shape of his muscular chest as it lifted the nipples to meet Dustin's nimble fingers.

"Dude, this is the most awesomest thing in the world." Dustin breathed. "Thanks for letting me do this with you."

"No problem," Shane replied. "Anything for you, Dustin."

"Aw," Dustin cooed affectionately. By this point, he was panting like a dog. He also started to lick Shane's skin like a dog. He couldn't help it. Shane's skin was the color of chocolate ice cream but it tasted salty and he loved the combination. It was better than pickles and ice cream. Lower, where their bodies connected, Dustin's pace in and out of his friend was so fast that it rivaled ninja streaking. That was when, without warning, he felt himself climaxing. His balls contracted just as his penis shot gob after gob of sperm deep inside Shane's tight and warm tunnel. "Gah," he gasped, panting at the best feeling he had ever felt in his life. His legs began to wobble.

Shane chuckled to himself as he felt his insides being filled with Dustin's load. "You sound so cute when you cum."

"Thanks, dude," Dustin panted out, popping his still twitching penis from Shane's body.

The darker ninja turned around and took Dustin in his arms, their bodies meeting and their still slick members rubbing together as they kissed.

After a while of gradually gentler kisses, they parted, smiling and blushing at each other. "Best boyfriends forever," Dustin said with a wide, toothy grin.

"Totally," Shane agreed, giving him one last kiss on the cheek before he grabbed his clothes and the two reentered the back of Storm Chargers and redressed.

* * *

Kelly returned to find Dustin and Shane exchanging flirtive glances. "Have Hunter or Blake come in yet?" she asked.

"Nah, they said they're busy," Dustin answered. "Oh, and you have a package in the rear."

Kelly went to the back and opened the recently delivered package to reveal… dildos, lots and lots of dildos. She picked one up and realized they were strap-on dildos. She looked back at the box and removed the order form. Yes, it was her name on the form and she had even ordered overnight shipping. Then she remembered what a strange day yesterday was (even though she forgot a good chunk of it), so she shrugged it off.

"Dildos!" an excited voice shouted, startling Kelly. She turned to see Dustin scurrying over to the open box. He immediately pulled out a dildo. "Kell, can I have one, _please_?" He blinked his puppy dog eyes at her.

"Uh, sure," she agreed as he happily scampered off. There was no denying it, Dustin Brooks was one of a kind. She could only imagine what the world would be like if Dustin ever had a child that took after him.

* * *

That night, Dustin was undressing for bed when he noticed something about his reflection in the mirror. He ran a hand over his stomach, noticing the ever so slight bulge. He shrugged. "Guess no more pickles and ice cream," he told himself, adding, "Aw."

He then climbed into bed and thought about what an awesome day it had been. He hugged his dildo to his naked body like a stuffed animal and thought of his sexcapades. It was too bad Shane wasn't there in his bed with him. It felt kinda lonely. That was when he decided to try out his new dildo. Before returning home, he had bought a container of KY just like he had seen Ethan use. Squeezing some of the thick liquid onto the dildo, he spread it around. Then, lying on his back and raising his legs, he felt around for his hole and pushed the tip of the dildo against it. His body didn't open immediately to the dildo, but, after a little work, he managed to relax his hole enough to allow the dildo to slide into his body.

The dildo felt a little uncomfortable inside him. It wasn't warm like a real penis and it was kind of awkward to use his hand to push the thing in and out of him. His legs were getting sore too from having to hold them up. But he liked the sensation of something big and firm sliding in and out of his body and what else could he do?

That was when the idea came to him to try to split himself in two. He'd done it when he was morphed, so how hard could it be? Then he could feel a real penis in him again and also feel that great feeling of sticking his own penis into a butt again. That was really super awesome.

So, removing the dildo from his now slick rear, he concentrated, his body blurring until there were two naked Dustin's on the earth ninja's bed. One Dustin smiled down at the other with a coy grin. "Looking awesome, dude!" he said.

"You too!" the first Dustin agreed. "Let's have gay sex right now!"

"Awesome!" the one on top agreed, resting Dustin's tired legs on his shoulders as he lined his penis up with Dustin's hole. Then, in one quick thrust, he slid the entire penis inside Dustin. "Mmm," he moaned, loving the warmth of his own tunnel enveloping his length.

"Awesome," Dustin breathed, feeling the other Dustin's penis sliding into his body. He spread his legs, reaching up to pull the other Dustin's shoulders, forcing his twin down on top of him, their bare chests meeting.

The other Dustin gasped and thrust his hips, slamming his penis in and out of his twin's hole. He let Dustin pull him down until their bodies met and Dustin wrapped his arms around him. The two wavy haired brunettes smiled at each other before leaning together and letting their lips touch.

The two Dustin's breathed heavily as their tender lips locked, spreading open as each explored the other's and actually their own mouth. The Dustin on the bottom ran his hands down the back of the Dustin on top of him until he gripped that Dustin's buns, squeezing them as they moved forward and back, faster and faster.

The Dustin on top loved the nice butt massage and let his own hands run through Dustin's hair and down his shoulders and strong arms, down Dustin's slender chest until he felt Dustin's buns. He then ran his hands up Dustin's strong thighs, feeling each muscle contract as he passed the knee, running his hands along Dustin's calf muscles. He gripped Dustin by the legs as his pace quickened and he felt himself coming close to his climax.

"Dustin, dude, you're so awesome," the Dustin who's legs were being held as he was plowed gasped between kisses.

"Dustin, dude, you are so awesome too," the other Dustin agreed, slapping his body into Dustin's with such a force that it sent him over the edge and orgasm came crashing over him. He lowered his arms from around Dustin's legs until he could wrap them under Dustin, behind his back. He pulled the bottoming Dustin to him as he felt his penis quiver and pulsate inside Dustin's tunnel.

The Dustin on the bottom wrapped his own arms tighter around the topping Dustin as that Dustin held him equally tightly. He could feel that Dustin's penis shooting out load after load of sperm deep inside him. He was being filled by his own seed and he couldn't help but laugh into the kiss with the topping Dustin.

As the two Dustin's laughed together, overcome with orgasmic bliss, it all became too much and the Dustins blurred until… one single Dustin lay on his bed, his penis still twitching and leaking a few last drops of sperm as his hole closed, also leaking a few drops of the same sperm.

"Awesome," Dustin sighed, his breathing now slowing as he ran his hands over his now sweaty bare body. He had never felt so sexy and just plain awesome in his whole life. He fell asleep on his bed, both covered and filled with his own sperm. He was happy.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Yay! More Shane/Dustin and even some sweet Dustin/Dustin! And, yes, it's the same Ethan from Dino Thunder. I decided to have him use a condom to make sex with Shane more special. Besides, by this point, it isn't really necessary for Dustin to be filled with sperm since he's already… Well, I think you know what has already happened to him, but it will be spelled out in future chapters. Also, who's sperm has done… this to him? Feel free to speculate or make suggestions. Specific requests for future events are helpful to inspire me to write!_

_**Attention: **__At the top of my profile when you click on __**Rogue Ranger**__ is a link to my __**DeviantART**__ account, which is filled with a whole variety of exciting things, from Dustin shirtless to the Bradley brothers in love and a whole lot more! __**Check it out! Your life will remain incomplete until you do!**_


	15. Once A Whore, Always A Whore!

_**Author's Note:**__ Thank you my reviewers! Your comments are the reason I'm finally updating this story. That and I wanted to write more smut. Ah, smut! I mean, I wanted to further the story! Yes, that's what I meant! And since I did come up with an ending that will work, I guess it's time to do that. But I have to give credit for inspiring some of this chapter to **griffin blackwood** for a story he was nice enough to let me read and may one day even post on FF (hopefully). Also, thank you **JasonLeeScottFan** for putting up with the more ridiculous elements of this story to get to the parts you like. Yes, there is more Hunter/Blake ahead because, frankly, I can't get enough of that pairing either! And, lastly, thank you my **anonymous **reviewer *cough couch* who I totally don't know who you are *cough cough* for reviewing every single chapter all in a row! **Oh, and read the author's note at the bottom!**_

_I decided to leave the pairings a surprise this time.  
_

* * *

**Dustin in Heat**

**Chapter 15: Once A Whore, Always A Whore!**

* * *

Shane was laying sideways on the workbench in the back of Storm Chargers just watching Dustin work. The wavy haired mechanic had a wrench in one hand and a spoon in the other. While he replaced a part on the bike in front of him, he ate a spoonful of strawberry yogurt with sardines.

"Dude, I seriously don't know how you can eat that stuff," Shane commented with a grin. His best friend turned boyfriend was always unpredictable. That's one of the things he loved about him. That and he had a freaking awesome ass! Shane could pound that backside all day!

"Aw, dude, I think I'm gonna be sick," Dustin suddenly mumbled, covering his mouth and running to the bathroom.

As Shane listened to the very loud and very disgusting sounds of Dustin vomiting, he picked up the yogurt container and gave it a sniff before tossing it in the trash.

When Dustin returned, he looked happy and chipper, like he hadn't just been barfing his brains out. Then again, maybe he barfed out the part of his brain that remembered being sick. But, as he skipped to a stop, he looked around frantically, his eyes filling with panic.

"What are you looking for?" Shane asked, following his panic-filed brown eyes.

"Dude, what happened to my yogurt?" Dustin asked earnestly. "It was like right here a second ago!"

"I threw it out," Shane told him, shrugging toward the trash.

"You what?" Dustin shouted. "That was mine! How dare you throw away my yogurt!" He reached out, shoving Shane back a step, his face flushing with anger.

"Chill, dude," Shane said, raising his arms. "It made you sick, remember?"

"Oh," Dustin said, instantly calming down. "Dude, I'm like _so_ sorry." His eyes began filling with tears. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He ran a hand gently over Shane's red shirt-covered chest.

"It's cool, Dustin," Shane assured him, reaching out and taking Dustin's extended hand, wrapping their fingers together. "Are you okay? You seem kinda moody lately."

"Yeah, I'm awesome," Dustin replied, his face brightening up with a smile as if the whole panic, anger, sadness had never happened. "I got the most awesomest boyfriend in like the whole universe." He squeezed Shane's hand in his own.

Shane chuckled, pulling Dustin to him. "I think that's my line." He then pulled the brunette's face to his own, kissing him softly before he felt Dustin's arms wrap tightly around him and their mouths became a war of hot, wet slobber and clashing tongues.

The sound of a throat clearing interrupted their passionate mouth conquest and they both turned to see Tori standing in the entrance to the back room.

"It's not what it looks like," Shane said quickly, his arms still intertwined with Dustin's and the two seemed unable to figure out how to separate. When had they become so tangled? And why was Dustin's leg wrapped through his arm?

"We were totally making out 'cause we're gay!" Dustin explained excitedly.

"What he means is…" Shane tried to defend while trying to untangle himself. "We were tongue wrestling, which is like thumb wrestling and not gay at all."

"Uh huh," Tori mumbled with a role of her eyes. "Have either of you seen Blake? He and Hunter didn't show up for training yesterday and Blake and I have a date tonight. I waned to make sure he's not sick or something."

"But I thought the tongue wrestling was totally gay," Dustin insisted. "Gay stuff is awesome!"

Shane tried to cover Dustin's mouth with his hand, but the brunette just bit at it playfully. "Nah, we haven't seen them," he told Tori before losing his balance and falling over, now a tangled Shane/Dustin pile of limbs on the ground.

"As if those two have noticed anything but each other for the past two days," Kelly said, appearing next to Tori. "I would like to know where two of my employees disappeared to, so maybe you guys can check their apartment while I watch the store?"

"Yeah," Tori agreed, nodding. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, totally," Dustin agreed, trailing his fingers along Shane's bicep, causing the darker skinned ninja to laugh.

"I think she means you guys too," Tori suggested.

"Oh, uh, _Hunter's_ place," Shane said, throwing Dustin a panicked look as the two tried to stand.

"Uh, yeah, not a good idea," Dustin agreed. "You stay here and I'll check on the thunders."

"Thanks, man," Shane said with a seductive smile. "Just don't beat up the guy who took my virg—uh…" His eyes darted to Tori, who was staring at him blankly.

"No prob, dude," Dustin agreed, giving Shane a quick kiss before joining Tori.

"So, you and Shane, huh?" she commented as they left Storm Chargers.

"Me and Shane what?" Dustin asked cluelessly.

* * *

Cam was once again running through the footage from the day of the missing memories, looking for a clue as to what happened. It all seemed to start when Dustin entered Ninja Ops and somehow seduced him into having sex with the wavy haired brunette. Dustin had literally stripped him and screwed himself on Cam's screwdriver. After that, Cam had gone on to screw, hammer, and plug Hunter, Shane and Blake.

He took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. He needed a clear head and the head in his pants wasn't helping. After watching all that graphic mansex, Cam's rod was practically made of steal.

Cleaning his equipment always cleared his head, so he started to get up to go get the cleaning supplies, but his extra-wide erection made standing painful at best. So, the only logical solution (and Cam was all about logic) was to unzip his pants and relieve himself. In a way, he'd still be giving his equipment a good rubdown and that should clear his head. Well, mostly clear. That head usually shot a lot of white mixed in with the clear.

Unzipping his jeans, Cam slid his briefs down, finally letting his samurai staff free. The fresh air felt nice against his engorged body part. But, as he ran his nimble fingers (nimble from all the typing they did) along the sensitive tip of his penis, his green shirt feel in his way. So, he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside, revealing his cashew-colored chest. Then, figuring he might as well go all the way, he removed the rest of his clothes completely and sighed at the feeling of being naked and free.

He traced one hand along his chest, running it over his already perked nipple. The other hand fondled his balls before running up his length, his index finger feeling wet precum leaking from his staff's slit. He gave the engorged head one swirl, spreading the freshly leaked drops around in a circle and causing his breath to quicken.

Then he took his tool in his hand, gripping it firmly like he would a lever or a spanner, and began to stroke himself, raising and lowering his hand, moving the slightly loose skin up and down.

He closed his eyes, unable to keep from picturing Dustin hopping on his lap, the brunette's tight warm hole enveloping him as the two kissed. But then he started to wonder about the person missing from the footage. Why had he had sex only with the male members of his team and not their only female member? He began to stroke himself faster as he thought of Tori stripping and lowering herself onto his tool, her tight pussy opening for him and his width sliding into…

"Gah!" he gasped, his body convulsing as shot after shot of samurai seed shot out of his staff, sending the fluid flying in ropes across his chest, some even landing on his chin and lips. He licked his lips, surprised to find that he liked the taste. He then ran his hand across his sperm covered chest, scooping up the liquid into his palm and bringing his hand to his mouth. He started lapping the gooey liquid from his palm like a dog.

He blinked for a moment, staring down at his hand, a string of saliva mixed with his sperm trailing from his mouth to his hand. His head was definitely starting to clear because he realized what he was doing was ridiculous. At least masturbating had managed to clear his—

"That's it!" he suddenly realized, springing to his feet. He ran over and examined the device he had tried to use to make his father human. It had swapped Sensei's mind with Shane and then Dustin's bodies. If he simply recalibrated the neural feedback loop, he'd be able to stimulate his brain into remembering exactly what happened. Either that, or he'd swap brains with a fly that happened to be in the room. Just to be safe, he sprayed the room with bug spray.

Coughing, he turned on the machine. If all went according to plan, in a matter of moments he'd remember every last detail of the missing day…every cum-filled detail! He truly was a genius! That, and he'd be able to figure out not only why everyone has amnesia of the event but if he really did fuck his father senseless as he feared.

* * *

Hunter lay naked on his back in the middle of Blake's bed, his younger brother, also naked, sitting atop him. "Yeah, ride my lighting rod," he cried.

"I thought it was your thunder staff," Blake commented as he bounced his butt up and down on top of his older brother's bare midsection as Hunter's rod (or staff, or whatever it was) slid in and out of Blake's warm and amazingly still tight opening.

"I like to change it up," Hunter replied with a chuckle as he let his hands caress his brother's tanned legs, moving them further up Blake's quickly moving hips to the expense of smooth muscular sweat-covered chest beyond.

Blake smiled lovingly down at the blonde as he hopped on his huntercannon, loving the feeling of both pleasuring his brother and feeling his hot, hard body under and in him. "As long as you don't electrocute me again," the brunette joked.

"I can't help it," Hunter laughed, breathing heavily. "You just get me so worked…ahhhh…ugghhhh…" His body convulsed, stopping their conversation as he felt his balls contract and a wave of pleasure fill his body, spreading out from his penis as he filled his brother.

Blake just grinned down satisfied as he felt himself being filled with blast after blast of his brother's thunder nectar. He chuckled to himself at how beautiful the blonde looked when he came, his sweaty head tossing back and forth, almost like he was in pain, his eyes tightly shut and his pink lips partially spread as he let out a low moan that almost sounded like a purr.

"My turn again," Blake said, hopping off Hunter's rod, sending it flopping limply against Hunter's blonde pubic bush, coating the hair with residual sperm, most of which had been deposited deep within Blake.

"Cuddle first," Hunter breathed, exhausted.

Blake shrugged in agreement and wrapped his bare body into his brother's embrace, feeling Hunter's arms once again wrap around him. He loved the feeling. It always felt like…_home_.

"I love you, bro," Hunter whispered.

"I know," Blake agreed. "I love you too. So…can I fuck you now?"

Hunter chuckled, his eyes still halfway closed. "Sure, go ahead, bro. My ass is yours. Always and forever."

Blake smiled. "Always the romantic, bro."

* * *

Tori and Dustin stood outside Hunter and Blake's apartment listing to the sounds coming from inside. "Are they being attacked?" Dustin asked, concerned. "Maybe we should call the others." He was already raising his morpher.

"No, that's okay," Tori said, putting out her hand to stop him. "I think I recognize those sounds." As she listened to the various moans, grunts and cries of "harder!" coming from inside, she once again had a flash of memory to seeing the two brothers naked and having sex together in the woods. She looked over at Dustin, his innocent looking eyes still filled with concern. "Uh, I'll go in alone," she offered. "You wait here." After all, it's not like Dustin had ever seen two hot sexy men going at it and she didn't want to taint his innocence. Then, the next time she walked in on him and Shane, it wouldn't just be kissing they'd be doing! Yep, her naïve friend was blissfully ignorant of the workings of the world and she wanted to keep him that way.

"Uh, okay," Dustin agreed, knowing arguing with Tori was pointless. Worse than that, it usually ended up with him losing. Okay, so he always lost. But maybe she'd resolve things quickly and he could get back to Shane. Aw, man, he seriously needed to stick his throwing dustinator in some tight skater hole. Ah, there was nothing like having the skater ride his rail. It was totally awesome.

He blinked for a moment and looked around. Tori was already gone and he hadn't even noticed. Oh well, more time to think about awesome gay mansex!

* * *

Cam remembered everything. Though he could have done without remembering every detail of being in his mother's womb or what it was like to take a crap in his diaper, he remembered everything about the missing day, including licking Dustin's skin and realizing that he was producing pheromones like an animal in heat. So, he backtracked Dustin's sexcapades and grabbed his pheromone-detecting goggles and headed to the track. After collecting a radiation spectrum sample from the spot where Dustin had been exposed to an energy pulse that was apparently intended for a horny Marah who wanted to bed Dustin, he headed to the pet store to pick up some guinea pigs to experiment on before returning to Ninja Ops.

He managed to recreate the energy beam using his portable laser and aimed it at a spot in the center of the room. He went to get a guinea pig from the box to test the beam on when he saw one on the other side of the room. He wondered how it got out, but decided not to worry about that, especially since he was so close to understanding exactly what happened to Dustin. So, he grabbed the guinea pig and set it in the center of the room. Then, shielding his eyes, Cam zapped the fuzzball. He then picked it up and returned it to the others. Funny, but Cam had thought he bought three guinea pigs, but now there were four. Oh well, the more guinea pigs, the better the results of his experiment.

After only a few seconds of Cam staring at his experiment, the guinea pig that he had zapped was on its back with the other three taking turns fucking it senseless one after another after another. They never seemed to get tired. Even the female he'd bought was trying to fuck the male test subject. It was fascinating to watch.

"I must say, son, this is definitely one of your more interesting experiments," the guinea pig on its back suddenly said.

"Dad?" Cam asked. "How… What are you doing?"

"I am being sodomized by guinea pigs," Sensei said in his usual calm manner. "What does it look like I am doing?"

"But how did you…" Cam stuttered. So that's why he suddenly had four guinea pigs. After all, he was a genius when it came to math. He had been able to count to four by the time he was two weeks old.

"I had just finished my bath and was going to get my robe," Sensei explained between grunts as another guinea pig squealed, releasing a neverending supply of guinea pig sperm into the ninja master's sensei sanctuary.

"Right, because it needed to be washed on account of the fact that you never wear anything else," Cam realized. "Are you okay, though?"

"Surprisingly, I find this remarkably enjoyable," Sensei replied. "Except for the female. She is quite a bore."

"Uh… right," Cam mumbled as he heard another voice.

"When's it gonna be my turn?" a muffled voice called.

"What was that?" Cam asked.

"Just my talking penis," Sensei replied. "Ah, this one is definitely the alpha male of the litter. Yes, this is most entertaining."

"Wait, you have a talking penis?" Cam interrupted. "So that's who you're always talking to when you're in the bathroom."

Suddenly the guinea pig on top of Sensei was sent flying across the room as something sprang out of Sensei's body.

"Gah!" Cam gasped as a penis even larger than Sensei himself sprang into view. "Where did you keep that?"

"Ancient ninja folding technique," Sensei replied while his penis tried to assault a nearby guinea pig, which promptly began trying to mount the ridiculously oversized member. Of course, the tiny furball was unsuccessful.

"Why doesn't my penis talk?" Cam asked.

"It's probably just antisocial," Sensei's penis suggested. "After all, you keep it in your pants all day. We penises hate it when people do that."

That actually made sense, so Cam made a mental note to try to force his penis to socialize more with other penises. Perhaps then it would open up more.

"Oh yeah, here it comes!" Sensei's penis cried and another guinea pig went flying, this one launched into the air by a stream of white senseed.

"Where am I?" Sensei asked, looking around.

Cam hesitated for a moment as the pieces came together in his mind. So the original spell must have been broken when Dustin finally got off, which, being the total bottom that Dustin is, must have taken a long time. "You just finished your bath and I was helping you into your robe," he explained quickly, hastily grabbing his father and hauling him off.

"Thank you, son," Sensei replied, none the wiser.

"Yeah, he's great," Sensei's penis agreed.

* * *

Blake was sitting on his legs as he pulled Hunter's butt onto his knees, sliding the blonde up his knees by the hips. Once Hunter's hole was lined up with his throbbing thunder saber, he slid inside his older brother's tight huntunnel.

"Oh, bro, right there," Hunter cried as Blake's staff assaulted his prostate deep inside his hungry hole.

"I love it that I can get you so worked up," Blake joked, using his hands to pull Hunter's hips to him, sliding the blonde's lower body up his knees and feeling his rod bury itself in his older brother before letting gravity slide Hunter back down his length. "I bet Shane has nothing on me."

"You're the only brunette for me," Hunter promised between heavy breaths as he felt his younger brother's grip pull him up and down along the navy ranger's length. Because of the angle, the tip of Blake's staff continued to press against Hunter's sensitive prostate. "I can't even remember what he was like anymore."

"He was huge, from what you described," Blake reminded him. "What about Dustin? I've seen you checking him out."

"When I say you're the only brunette, I mean it," Hunter assured him.

"And you're seriously the only blonde for me," Blake agreed.

"What about Tori?" Hunter teased.

"She can't compare to my big bro," Blake replied as he quickened his pace. "You're the only blonde I love, bro."

A sudden stifled noise interrupted the brother's bonding and the thunder thumpers turned to see Tori standing in the bedroom doorway covering her mouth with one hand.

"Tor!" Blake shouted just as he felt himself climax, releasing a load of his precious brotherly love into his older brother. His body shook for a moment before he fell onto Hunter's chest. "What are you doing here?" he managed to whisper through panting breath.

"I see why you haven't been to training or to work," she said, an edge in her voice. "And I don't think you'll be taking me out tonight either."

"Tor, I can explain," Blake began, raising his sweaty head off his brother's bare chest.

"Save it," she replied. "He's your brother. I can't compete with that. He's… the _only_ blonde you love, right?" She turned away quickly, adding, "Goodbye, Blake." And, with that, she ran out.

"Tor!" Blake called, but he felt strong arms pull his naked body down.

"Let her go, bro," Hunter whispered soothingly while running a hand through Blake's short black hair. "She needs to sort this out herself."

Blake gave his brother a surprised look. "When did you get so wise?"

Hunter chuckled. "Isn't that your wisdom you keep filling me with, li'l bro?"

Blake laughed, playfully hitting Hunter. "I'm glad you're here for me," he whispered, his eyes meeting his brother's, brown clashing with blue.

"I'll always be here, remember?" Hunter replied and, taking his brother's head in both hands, he pulled the brunette into a kiss.

Blake let his body fall against Hunter's, their mouths once again becoming one.

* * *

Tori ran out of the apartment, her face streaked with tears.

"What happened?" Dustin asked, but she didn't stop.

"They're not coming to work," she called behind her. "We're leaving."

"Uh, okay," Dustin mumbled as he noticed her continue to walk away. He glanced back at the house and the still open front door. What was in there that made Tori run away crying? Maybe there were a bunch of teachers telling her she had to stay after school or something. That would make him cry. Or clowns! Dude, those things were scary! But, whatever it was, he was a ninja and a Power Ranger. He could face it.

So, Dustin decided to catch up with Tori later and he squared his shoulders and marched into the apartment, preparing himself mentally for anything that he might face.

Anything, that is, except for what he did face. He came face to face to… with a naked Hunter and Blake having sex. Apparently all guys had sex with each other, even brothers. He suddenly felt a whole lot less weird. It made him really happy and he bounced on his toes, clapping his hands. "Dudes, this is awesome!" he declared.

Unfortunately, this seemed to startle the two and they rolled off each other. "Dustin!" Hunter gasped.

"What, does no one knock?" Blake complained.

"Dudes, I'm sorry for like… interrupting," Dustin apologized. "It's cool that you guys have gay sex."

"Uh, it is?" Blake asked, glancing between Hunter and Dustin. "But we're bros."

"Bros before hos, right dude?" Dustin asked in a rhyming voice.

Hunter shrugged. "He's got a point."

"And I had gay sex with this delivery guy and now me and Shane do it like _all the time_," Dustin continued. "Seriously, it's _sweet_."

"You and Shane…" Blake began, glancing at Hunter. "You okay with that, bro?"

"Yeah, I told you it was just sex," Hunter reminded his brother.

"Shane told me you had gay sex with him but he says it was like _so much better_ with me," Dustin explained.

"So much better?" Hunter repeated skeptically.

"Yeah, dude, I'm awesome," Dustin bragged, grinning widely.

"Dude, _no one_ is better than my bro," Blake defended.

"You mean, like, besides me?" Dustin asked, confused.

"No, no one as in _no one_," Blake clarified.

Dustin felt his cheeks flush with anger. "Take it back!" he yelled, shoving Blake off Hunter.

The blonde immediately rose up between the two, sitting protectively in front of his brother. "Don't you _dare_ shove my bro," Hunter growled.

"Dude, I'm sorry," Dustin said, his tone suddenly changing. "I just… I'm not that bad, am I? I mean, like Shane isn't just having pity sex with me, is he" He sat down on the edge of the bed and proceeded to pout.

"I'm sure you're great," Hunter said, patting the wavy haired brunette's shoulder. He glanced over at his brother with a confused look.

Blake shrugged. "Yeah, Dustin, I was just defending my bro. No need to go all pregnant woman on us."

"Yeah, I'm cool," Dustin agreed, taking a breath and smiling, his bad mood suddenly gone. "You guys are great friends. Sorry I like freaked on you." He pulled the two toward him, hugging them.

"It's alright," Blake assured him, blushing at the contact.

"Dustin, you do know we're both naked, right?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, sorry dudes," Dustin replied, releasing them. Then he looked between their naked bodies. "Why are you both boned still? Do you… It's 'cause I'm so hot and awesome!" he declared, hopping up and jumping on the bed. "I'm a stud!" he yelled between bounces.

"Why are you hard, bro?" Blake asked accusingly.

"Why are _you_?" Hunter shot back.

"I'm always hard," Blake pointed out.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that Dustin is bouncing on your bed?" Hunter asked.

"Like I need Dustin to turn me on when I have you," Blake argued, pulling the blonde to him, their naked bodies meeting.

"You know you want this hot body," Dustin said, pausing in his jumping to try to make a sexy face. At least, he hoped it looked sexy. He tended to mix up sexy face with confused face a lot.

"I just need my studly bro's hot bod," Blake said, running his hands across Hunter's muscular chest, causing the blonde to shiver with pleasure. Blake ran a finger over his brother's left nipple, knowing just what turned the older blonde on. "I can't believe Shane said Dustin was better than you, but maybe it's 'cause Dustin's wild in bed." He chuckled as the messy haired brunette resumed his bouncing on the bed.

"Yeah, I can see that," Hunter agreed, studying Dustin until the brunette became tired and fell on the bed next to the two.

"Hi," he said with a laugh as he watch them from his new position beside them on the bed.

Blake looked from Dustin to Hunter. "Bro, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I am," Hunter agreed. "I know Dustin's our best friend and all, but I thought, after you and Tori and me and Shane, we agreed we don't need anyone else."

"I still love you, bro," Blake assured him, "but we both like Dustin and it sounds fun."

"No need to convince me," Hunter grinned, "but what about what Dustin wants?"

"What about me?" Dustin asked, still watching the brothers curiously.

"Hey, Dustin, you like gay sex you said, right?" Blake began.

"Totally!" Dustin agreed, his eyes getting all dreamy at the thought.

"Would you wanna have sex with us?" Hunter finished.

"Like _both of you_?" Dustin asked, his eyes widening. "At the same time?"

"Sure," Hunter replied.

"Aw, dudes, this'll be so awesome!" Dustin declared, suddenly going back to jumping on the bed as he hastily removed his shirt, throwing it aside and revealing his toned tanned chest.

"Someone's been pigging out," Blake joked.

Dustin looked down at his now noticeable belly bulge and pouted.

"Hey, dude, we still think you're hot," Hunter said, seeing the look on Dustin's face.

"Awesome!" Dustin declared, resuming his undressing.

* * *

Kelly looked up as Tori entered Storm Chargers. The blonde looked like she was in a daze as she walked right past Kelly. "Did you find Hunter and Blake?" she asked.

"What?" Tori asked, suddenly noticing the redhead. "Oh, yeah… I found them. They're not coming to work."

She then walked over and sat down in the lounge.

"That's it?" Kelly asked, confused. "And where's Dustin?"

"He's right…" Tori began, looking around. "I thought he was…"

"Yeah where's Dustin?" another voice asked and the two females turned to see Shane.

"He must have stayed at Blake and Hunter's," Tori realized.

Shane froze, a look of panic filling his eyes. "Why would he stay?" he asked slowly.

"I don't know," Tori replied, confused. "Maybe he…" She looked up suddenly. "Unless he went inside and saw them…"

"Saw them what?" Kelly asked.

"Um, doing what you and Hunter did," she told Shane.

"How did you…" Shane began before his eyes widened and he suddenly ran for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Kelly asked.

"You don't think they'll convince Dustin to… join them?" Tori asked.

"That's what I'm afraid of," was all Shane said before he streaked across town and literally burst into Hunter and Blake's apartment. When he arrived, he saw what he worst feared. Dustin, Hunter and Blake were all naked and Hunter's huntercannon was in Dustin's mouth.

"Hey, dude," Dustin greeted happily, removing the blonde's length from his mouth, a trail of saliva dripping down his chin.

"Dustin, what are you doing?" Shane asked in almost a growl.

"Hunter and Blake are gonna have gay sex with me _at the same time_," Dustin explained. "I just wanted to like see what Hunter's dick tasted like before he fucks me with it. You should _so_ join us! It'll be awesome!"

"I thought we agreed to keep this between us," Shane insisted.

"We did?" Dustin asked, coking his head to the side in confusion.

"Dustin was saying that you thought he was better than my me," Hunter defended.

"He is," Shane said flatly.

"Chill, man," Blake said. "We're all friends here and you had sex with both Dustin and my bro. We were just gonna make a Bradley sandwich."

"Aw, I thought we were gonna have gay sex," Dustin whined. "But…I am kinda hungry. Yeah, a Bradley sandwich sounds awesome!"

Shane looked at Hunter, frowning. "I…I love Dustin."

"And I love my bro," Hunter replied seriously. "But I did let you fuck me."

Shane looked at Blake, thinking.

"My li'l bro's got a great ass," Hunter teased.

"Damn straight," Blake agreed.

"Not better than mine?" Dustin asked.

"I don't know," Hunter shrugged, his eyes trailing down Dustin's naked body to his golden brown buttocks.

"Come on, dude," Dustin urged Shane. "We gotta prove that my butt's the most awesomest ever!"

"I guess it's only fair," Shane finally agreed. "If it'll make Dustin happy." He looked the wavy haired brunette in the eyes and couldn't help but let his anger soften a little as he saw those golden brown eyes fill with joy.

Dustin immediately jumped up, helping Shane off with his red shirt and brown shorts.

"Someone's anxious," Shane chuckled.

"Totally," Dustin agreed.

Blake couldn't help but gasp at the sight of Shane's enormous skaterod. "Bro, you weren't exaggerating… He's like…twice as long as me."

Shane grinned smugly as Dustin led him onto the bed with the thunder brothers.

"Here, you're gonna need lots of this," Hunter said, handing Shane a tube of KY.

The four naked ninjas lubed each other up and began to form a "Bradley Sandwich." Each laid sideways with Blake on one end and Hunter on the other, Shane and Dustin between them.

"Go easy," Blake begged as Shane ran his hands over the smaller Bradley's tanned skin, reaching down to spread his buns.

"You totally don't need to go easy with me," Dustin told Hunter as the blonde explored the messy haired brunette's body.

Hunter grinned. "If you say so." He then lined his length up with Dustin's hole and it immediately opened, letting him in eagerly. "Ahhhhhh…" he breathed.

"Dude, you're like so much smaller than Shane," Dustin laughed as he lined his own length up with Shane's hole, easily sliding into the familiar warmth of his boyfriend butt. "Aw, man, this is sweet getting fucked while fucking my boyfriend at the same time." He slid his length out of Shane as he felt Hunter slide out of his own butt before he felt Hunter slam back into him, forcing him to slide back into Shane.

Meanwhile, Shane slowly sank his skaterod into Blake's tight butt.

"Ah, you're so big," Blake cried.

"You're right, dude," Shane said, glancing over his shoulder at Dustin. "This is pretty sweet."

"Totally," Dustin agreed, slamming his length into the dark skinned ninja as Shane plowed incredibly deep into the younger Bradley.

The room quickly became filled with the sound of moans and slapping of skin.

"Dustin, you've seriously got me thinking twice about my bro having the best ass for fucking," Hunter commented between thrusts.

"And Shane's monster cock's like nothing I've felt before," Blake agreed as he felt his prostate practically glowing with constant pressure and stimulation. He paused for a moment. "Though, this is weirdly familiar…"

"Yeah, I was just thinking that," Shane agreed as he continued to assault Blake's hole while Dustin assaulted his own. The feeling of being inside the smaller Bradley while also having a dick in his own ass did seem strangely familiar.

"And Dustin's ass is different from Blake's but also… kinda familiar," Hunter added.

"It's just 'cause we've all been wanting to do this since like we first met," Dustin declared. "Group hug!" He wrapped his arms around Shane and Blake.

The four laughed as Hunter joined the hug, gasping as he did so. The ninjas held each other tightly as first Hunter filled Dustin, then Dustin filled Shane and finally Shane filled Blake, each pulsing member shooting copious amounts of cum into their friends. And, in the end, the stimulation to his prostate even sent Blake over the edge and his penis spasmed, shooting his load onto the side of the bed.

The four lay there, still connected, their sweaty bodies breathing heavily. It was Dustin who spoke first. "Dudes, that was freaking _awesome_! Let's do it again!"

* * *

Cam was studying the results of his little guinea pig experiment when his father waddled into the main room of Ninja Ops.

"Son, I do not feel quite right," Sensei said as he approached his son.

"Uh, do you…remember something?" Cam asked nervously.

"Such as what?" Sensei asked, confused. "I mean my stomach. Perhaps it is something I ate. I just threw up and I feel a bit moody. I mean, I almost made a disapproving sigh."

Cam's eyes widened. This did sound serious. "I'll have a look," he said, turning away from the computer.

His father opened his robe to reveal a slightly bulged stomach. "It feels like it might be gas," Sensei suggested.

"Why do you say that?" Cam asked, placing a hand on Sensei's fuzzy tummy.

"Because it is moving," Sensei said just as Cam felt the unmistakable feeling of something kick against his hand.

He immediately jumped back from the guinea pig, quickly looking between his father and his portable laser. There was one inevitable outcome to someone being in heat and it was only then that all the pieces came together in the green-clad tech's mind.

"What is wrong, son?" Sensei asked.

Rather than answer, Cam hastily grabbed a device from off a nearby shelf. "Hold still," he ordered.

"What is that, son?" Sensei asked, studying the device.

"I'm going to take a sonogram, basically a picture of what is going on inside your stomach," Cam explained.

"I see," Sensei realized. "I appreciate your thoroughness."

"Uh, thanks," Cam mumbled as he connected a wire to his computer monitor. It only took a moment before he saw what he was looking for.

"What is it?" Sensei asked.

But Cam was already activating the communications systems on his computer and yelling into the speakers. "Dustin! Come in Dustin!"

There was the sounds of grunting, panting and moaning before Dustin answered. "Yeah, dude, what's up?"

"Dustin, have you noticed any of the following symptoms?" Cam began hesitantly. "Such as mood swings, strange cravings, vomiting or… a larger stomach?"

"Oh man, yeah, that's the spot," Hunter's voice moaned in the background.

"Yeah, dude, that's like _exactly_ what's been happening to me!" Dustin said excitedly. "So, am I like sick or something?"

"It appears we may have come down with the same condition, Dustin," Sensei interrupted.

"But otherwise I feel fine," Dustin added.

"Yeah, you are fine," Shane's voice commented in the background.

"Dustin, I want you to return to Ninja Ops right now," Cam insisted. "I want to run some tests on you."

"Dude, I'm kinda busy right now," Dustin panted.

"Tell him you're busy making a Bradley sandwich," Blake's voice said in the background.

"I could go for one of these 'Bradley Sandwiches' myself," Sensei commented.

"Dustin, it's rather urgent," Cam insisted. "I'm afraid I may have…disturbing news."

"Can't you just tell me now?" Dustin whined.

Cam looked between the monitor and his father before taking a breath. "Dustin, I think you might be… _pregnant_."

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **I have created a new poll at the top of my profile page (click "Rogue Ranger" to get to my profile): **Who should be the father of Dustin's baby? **Please vote!**  
**_


	16. Someone Knocked Up Dustin!

_**Author's Note:** OMG! I'm writing another chapter! What, did pigs learn how to fly? Oh, and here's a special holiday message from Dustin to all you perverts everywhere around the world … "Merry Jizzmas and a happy Full Rear!" Anyway, this chapter is a mystery of who knocked up Dustin. Both **JasonLeeScottFan** and **MagicHalo** thought it was strange that there was a four way in the last chapter, on account of the serious relationship building for the two chapters before it, so I tried to explain the reason for that in this chapter. See, **griffin blackwood**, I really am a bad judge of what's realistic! And I so like me some Bradley Sandwichmaking… Thank you **Tarice the Styraurus** for reviewing every chapter and **Lamoya smith **for the encouragement! Hope this chapter was worth the wait! And don't worry if you totally forgot the story. I've taken some time to bring everyone back up to speed. And, I have to admit, it's hard to get back into the grove, so this chapter isn't as funny…_

* * *

**Dustin in Heat**

**Chapter 16: Someone Knocked Up Dustin!**

* * *

The word "pregnant was drown out by a series of loud moaning sounds coming through Ninja Ops' speaker system. With the high quality technology, the audio was remarkably crisp and clear, almost like Dustin was right there shooting the place up with cum. Well, without the cleanup that is. And, knowing how the earth ninja was prone to messes, that would be a lot of cleanup indeed.

"Dude, having your big skatower in me when I came in Hunter was awesome!" Dustin's voice declared.

"My what?" Shane's voice asked before he gasped. "Aw, I love cumming in you, Dustin."

Cam glanced over at his father who was blinking at him.

"Son, are they…" Sensei began.

"I'm sure it's not what it sounds like," he assured his father, wincing at the constant moans.

"Yeah, dude, fill me up with your skater seed!" Dustins' voice begged.

"Skater seed," Shane chuckled.

Sensei stared at his son, so Cam decided to go with a shrug.

"And, dude, Hunter's hole is so freakin' awesome," Dustin continued. "How come you say I'm better than him? This was so hot!"

"It's because I love you, dude," Shane replied in a whisper and the unmistakable sound of kissing could be heard.

"And fucking Shane was like doing it with a big chocolate teddy bear, but I still love you, bro," Blake's voice sighed.

This was followed by an "aww" from Hunter and more makout sounds.

Cam was listening so intently to the audio coming through the speakers that he almost didn't notice Tori standing nearby. Apparently she had just entered Ninja Ops and was frowning. "Don't tell me all of them are going at it," she said with an exasperated sigh. "And, Cam, are you getting off on listening to them?"

Cam promptly pulled his hand out of his pants. "Um, no," he lied. Bad hand! No cookie for you! But I don't care about cookies! Fine, no masturbation for you! NOOOOOOO! Okay, okay, fine.

"Hey, dudes, we should so let Blake fuck me while I do Shane again," Dustin's voice said excitedly. "And Hunter can cum in my mouth!"

"Dustin, don't you think we've had enough?" Shane asked.

"I'm up for another round," Blake declared.

"But, Hunter, dude, like wipe your penis off or something," Dustin added. "I don't want your dick to taste like Blake's ass."

"Hey, I have an awesome ass!" Blake complained.

"That is true," both Cam and Tori nodded in agreement with the audio.

They exchanged surprised looks until Cam scampered back over to his computer and tried to compose himself before asking, "Uh, Dustin, did you, uh, hear what I said earlier?"

"Nah, dude, I was kinda distracted," Dustin apologized. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Dustin," Cam replied, unable to help but feel something for the crazy haired brunette. He remembered rubbing Dustin's head after the whole memory loss event. He hadn't yet regained his memories of having sex with Dustin, but he still felt a fondness for him. Also, both Hunter and Shane had been all over the earth ninja. Now the thunders were having sex with Dustin and Shane. Obviously the spell had left some sort of affection between those who had sex during the spell, even though they don't remember it. Maybe the affection had already been there and it was just enhanced by the hormonal overload. Speaking of hormonal overload, if Cam was any example, the spell had left all of them extremely horny. He glanced over at the box of guinea pigs and saw them all fucking each other like crazy. Cam nodded silently in understanding.

"Cam, dude, you still there?" Dustin asked.

Cam shook off his realization induced daze and once again pulled his hand from his pants to reply, "Yes, Dustin. And, what I said was… I think you might be pregnant."

Although both Sensei and Tori stared at the green ranger with wide eyes, Dustin could be heard laughing it off. "Yeah right, dude."

"Dustin, I'm serious," Cam continued. "Ill have to run some tests to be certain and then we'll have to determine who the father is by…uh, testing every male who has…been with you." Cam took a nervous breath, knowing he was definitely one candidate after filling Dustin's rectum with copious amounts of his camcum. Camcum? Okay, Cam had been spending too much time around (or in) Dustin. It was seriously warping his mind!

"Dude, tell us you're joking," he heard Shane warn.

"I wish I were," Cam sighed, "but my father is pregnant as well."

Sensei's eyes grew to anime size and his tiny mouth hung open.

"And it's all my fault," Cam continued guiltily.

"You knocked up your own dad?" Blake gasped.

Sensei looked wably, like he might faint, which would be very un-wise-ninja-like.

"No, no," Cam quickly corrected. "I was running an experiment with guinea pigs and one of them impregnated my father. And, since the experiment was based on what happened during the time period we—"

Cam was interrupted as Shane and Dustin streaked into Ninja Ops, followed shortly after by Hunter and Blake. Fortunately for Cam and his insatiable erection, they were clothed.

"What's this about?" Shane asked in a low, serious tone as he held Dustin to him protectively.

Tori proceeded to glare at Blake, who was resting his head in Hunter's arms while the blonde rubbed his short dark hair.

"Ah, Dustin," Cam mumbled, blinking. "Um, here, this won't hurt at all." He quickly reached out to lift Dustin's shirt and Shane slapped his hand away, but then the red ranger thought better of it and decided to shoot the thunder brothers death glares instead while Cam lifted Dustin's shirt.

Just as he did so, the unmistakable shape of a fist punched against Dustin's abdomen. "Dude, something kicked me," Dustin gasped.

"Well, his or her father is probably a ninja," Cam suggested as he placed a sonogram scanner against Dustin's stomach.

"What do you mean, 'probably'?" Shane asked as Cam turned back to study his screen, where a blurry image of what looked like a baby could be seen.

"Wait, so that's _inside_ Dustin?" Hunter spoke up.

"Yes," Cam replied, removing the scanner. "And, Dustin, you are definitely pregnant."

Dustin stood there staring blankly at his stomach.

"What…how…"Shane stammered, still clutching Dustin as the brunette poked his belly.

"During the period when we all had amnesia," Cam began, "we were apparently under a spell. Or, more specifically, Dustin was struck by an energy beam that made him… in heat. None of us were able to resist him, so we… all had sex with him."

"We?" Shane asked.

"Myself included," Cam admitted, remembering fondly how Dustin had ridden his righteous rod ridiculously rockously.

Shane decided to glare at the green ranger.

"And, once we had been exposed to Dustin's pheromones, we each became so overcome with lust that we all continued to have sex with each other and…others," Cam continued.

"Others?" Tori repeated.

"I was able to recover my own memories and I had sex with a couple Cyber Cams and some kelzaks," Cam explained. "But not my father," he added quickly, relief clear in his voice.

"And you think we all had sex with kelzaks too?" Blake asked nervously.

"You did for certain," Cam nodded.

Blake looked like he was going to fall over, and, given how short he was already when he was standing, he would be a serious tripping hazard on the ground, so Hunter caught him.

"And…what about me?" Tori asked nervously. After all, if guys could get pregnant, she definitely could.

"Most of the time I saw you, you were wearing a strap on that you used to fight off horny kelzaks or sodomize the others," Cam explained.

"Oh, okay," Tori replied, relieved. "But, wait," she realized, "where did my penis go after that?"

"That's my fault," Dustin admitted, looking up from his stomach. "Sorry, Tor. I didn't know it was your penis. I buried it in the woods."

"Um, right," Tori said, blinking.

"I know we all love that Tori has a penis and all," Shane interrupted, "but WHO KNOCKED UP MY DUSTIN!"

"_Your_ Dustin?" Cam repeated, surprised by the jealousy he felt. He tried to remind himself that it was just a side effect of the spell.

"Yeah, he's our Dustin too," Hunter and Blake argued.

"Dude, you think it's like gonna bust out of my stomach like in Alien?" Dustin asked, panic in his voice.

"I doubt that," Cam replied, "though I'm kind of nervous about where it will come out. As for who 'knocked you up' as Shane put it, I'll have to test everyone you were with during the spell. If you'll just step over here," he added, gesturing toward the memory enhancing machine, "I should be able to make you remember everything."

"Uh, okay…" Dustin agreed, walking over, Shane still holding him.

"You'll need to be alone," Cam advised, "or you will most likely end up swapping brains and…we have enough things to deal with as is."

Shane nodded in agreement, giving Dustin's hand a squeeze before letting him go.

"Son, what about me?" Sensei asked, hopping over. Unfortunately, he was so fat that he rolled away.

Cam helped him up. "I haven't forgotten about you," he assured the guinea pig, "but your pregnancy is too far along to terminate and so we'll just have to see what happens. At least I know the father is one of the two male guinea pigs."

"How can it be too far along if it just occurred today?" Sensei asked, trying to keep his balance with a fat stomach.

"Somehow this particular energy that made you and Dustin become in heat led to an accelerated pregnancy," Cam explained. "Based on the fact that a guinea pig's normal gestation period can be measured in weeks and a human's in months, I'd say you may give birth sometime tomorrow. Dustin may have a few days left."

"A few days?" Shane repeated. "Can we check to see if I'm the father first?"

"Paternity testing is not an exact science until the child is born," Cam argued. "It would be easier to have everyone tested to insure accuracy."

"Wouldn't want to make one of us think we're a dad unless we are," Blake agreed.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to force responsibility on you," Tori said, still glaring at the younger Bradley.

"Dustin, are you ready?" Cam asked.

"I guess," Dustin agreed. "Dude, will it hurt?" he asked quickly in a panicked tone. "Don't make it hurt!" he whimpered.

The others started to approach and comfort Dustin, but Cam warned them off. "It's just mood swings," he told them. "They're perfectly normal. Well, as normal as any of this is. But, no, Dustin, it will not hurt. You may experience an erection though."

"Too late, dude," Dustin added. "And I'm cool now."

The others breathed a sigh of relief as Cam started up the machine.

Dustin's body began to glow and his eyes went wide. After a moment, Cam turned off the machine and asked, "Dustin, what do you remember?"

"Dude…I remember…everything," Dustin gasped. "I remember back when I used to eat dirt."

"That was yesterday," Shane reminded him.

"Oh, right," Dustin realized. "But I remember all kinds of stuff. Like that mean kid who picked on me in first grade! Wah! He called me an airhead!"

"I meant about your sex partners when you were in heat," Cam clarified.

"Oh, that," Dustin realized, looking around at the others as his cheeks turned bright red. "Um…" He grinned nervously.

"Remember that you were under a spell and had no control over your actions," Cam reminded him.

"Um, yeah," Dustin replied.

"And we're your friends," Tori added. "You can tell us everything.

"Yeah," Dustin agreed. "It's just that…you're gonna need a lot of paper."

Cam, being prepared, pulled out his notebook and pen. "I'm ready."

Dustin cocked his head to the side, giving that adorable "I'm thinking" look. "After I got zapped, Hunter and Blake were there, and I so wanted Hunter's penis in me for some reason. I mean, I guess like 'cause penises are awesome and he's super hot. And blonde."

"I was Dustin's first?" Hunter replied in shock while Shane growled at him. "Does that mean I…that the baby is…"

"We don't know that," Cam interrupted. "Dustin, continue."

"Then, like afterward I wanted more but Hunter couldn't get it up fast enough," Dustin continued.

The blonde blushed heavily while Blake snickered.

"So, I let Blake in me next," Dustin explained. "He was kinda small, so it wasn't that great."

Blake promptly turned as crimson as his brother while Tori settled for a classic facepalm.

"Then I met up with Shane at the skate park and he was seriously awesome!" Dustin bragged. "he's like huge and it's like awesome because it's Shane, you know?"

"I was…your third?" Shane whispered.

"Then I came back here and cam was jacking off or something," Dustin continued, "so I like hopped on him and it was pretty cool 'cause he shaves around his penis and it's like super thick so it was extra fun."

The others stared at Cam as his cheaks flushed. He decided to pretend to be busy writing his name on the list. C-A-M. Yeah, it took a long time to write those three letters! "Um hum," he mumbled, still writing. Those Ms were tricky!

"Then I left Ops and ran into Sensei," Dustin added. "And, dude, you guys won't believe this but he's got a freakin' _huge _penis and… it talks! I was like, 'Dude, this is freakin' weird in an awesome kind of way,' the whole time."

That was it. Between finding out he was pregnant and that he might have knocked up one of his male students, the tiny guinea pig teacher fainted.

"Dad!" Cam gasped, gently picking up the puffball and placing him on the table. "This is too much to handle, even for a ninja master."

"But, dude, there's more," Dustin spoke up.

"What more?" Shane asked angrily. "You let every guy here fuck you. What, did Tori fuck you too?"

"Uh, yeah, she did," Dustin admitted, "but Marah stole her detachable penis and started doing me with it on until I finally came and I guess that ended the spell. Which is only fair 'cause it all started because of her."

"Yeah, Marah," Shane growled.

"I always knew she was trouble," Hunter agreed.

The two shades of red looked at each other. Although neither remembered it, their rough sex followed by passionate makeout in the dirt had made it impossible for them to hate each other. That, and the Bradley Sandwich had been seriously awesome!

"But there were other guys too," Dustin insisted.

Cam groaned. "Tori, can you continue the list? I'm going to tend to my father."

"Uh, sure," she agreed, taking the notebook and paper. "So, are there a lot more?"

"Nah, just soccer dude and this guy who used to be a Power Ranger," Dustin explained.

"There are more Power Rangers?" Tori asked.

"Duh," Dustin told her. "Like 'urban legends' my sweet ass!"

"And that is one sweet ass," Hunter agreed.

Dustin nodded. "Oh, but I did have sex with myself. Dude, I am awesome."

"So, Dustin might have knocked up himself?" Blake asked.

"Now I've heard everything," Hunter agreed.

Shane decided to copy Tori's facepalm.

"Oh, yeah, and then there were all those kelzaks and wild animals," Dustin added.

"Wild animals?" Tori repeated.

"You know, from the circus that was passing through right when that bus full of football players came by and those firefighters…" Dustin continued.

Everyone groaned.

* * *

An hour later, Shane leaned over Cam's shoulder as he sat in front of his computer going over Dustin's list. "How's Sensei?" he asked.

"My father is…alright, considering the circumstances," Cam replied.

Shane sniffed. "you smell nice. What is it?"

"Guinea pig sperm," Cam explained. I ended up covered in it and it does have a rather pungent aroma."

Shane nodded. "Any luck tracking down everyone else who fucked Dustin?"

Cam could hear the tension behind the air ninja's words. "I'm making progress, but I should point out that…" He turned to look directly into the dark skinned ninja's brown eyes. "The feelings you feel for Dustin are a side effect of the spell, just as increased libido is a side effect as well." He traced a finger up Shane's bicep.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that part out already," Shane replied. "I'm pretty sure I never would have made two Bradley Sandwiches otherwise, but I've always felt something for Dustin. I love him and that's no spell."

Cam frowned. "Well, I…experience emotional responses for him as well."

"Yeah, that's totally the same thing," Shane said with a shake of his head.

Cam sighed. "I should also let you know that I had sex with you," he admitted.

Shane raised an eyebrow. "I should be more surprised, but I'm starting to think we're all whores. Ninja Whores."

Cam nodded in agreement. "Blake was there too."

"Yeah, I don't see why I'd let him fuck me outside some spell or side effect of a spell or whatever 'cause he's seriously _tiny_."

"But he makes adorable sounds when he's cumming," Cam pointed out.

"That's true," Shane chuckled before realizing that his hand had drifted to Cam's lap and was massaging the samurai's staff. He removed his hand. "Side effect, right?"

"Right…" Cam nodded, turning back to his screen. "Ah, it looks like the computer's managed to track down to more possible candidates." He studied the screen. "They both happen to be nearby, in Reefside. I'm sending them emails now."

"How do you know they'll reply to the email?" Shane asked.

"Dustin came up with something he says will work…" Cam replied mysteriously, "but… We cant' very well conduct the testing here. Even if one is a fellow ranger."

"How about Storm Chargers?" Shane suggested. "Kelly's cool."

"I hope she's 'cool' with…what is required for the test," cam replied nervously.

"Why, what is it?" Shane asked.

"Well…the most efficient way to test is to use the exact means of impregation," Cam explained.

"You don't mean…" Shane began. "Cam, this is a really bad idea.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Cam asked.

Shane just blinked at him. Those were famous last words. Cam seriously wasn't' as smart as the air ninja once thought.

* * *

Kelly was keeping herself busy by cleaning and organizing her store because there weren't many customers at the moment. That's the only reason she had even agreed to allow Dustin to have a "friendly get-together" as he put it at Storm Chargers. She glanced over her shoulder at the multicolored teens as they huddled in a circle and talked intently. Perched on the teen in green's shoulder was a really fat stuffed guinea pig wearing a robe. At least, she hoped it was just a stuffed toy because she could swear she heard it talk at some point.

As she straightened the surfboard display, the door opened and she immediately prepared herself to help the customer. After all, her other workers were busy talking about what sounded like pregnancy. If Blake had knocked up Tori, Kelly would personally see to it he was taught a lesson. Though, she'd probably be down one employee after she was done with him and the baby would need a father…

She looked up, noticing that a man with dark hair and a goatee had entered the store and was waving a hand in front of her face. "Sorry, can I help you?" she quickly asked.

"Yes," the man replied cooly. "Is this the Ninja Masters with an Interest in Paleontology Mentoring Program Headquarters?" She just blinked at him, so he introduced himself. "I'm Doctor Thomas Oliver, but you can call me Tommy." He stuck out his hand, giving her a seductive smile that said, "Yes, I'm undressing you with my eyes, but I frankly don't care that you know because I'm just cool like that."

"I'm Kelly," she finally said, "and I own Storm Chargers. I think you have the wrong—"

Just then, a guy in a red soccer uniform holding two soccer balls entered the store and announced, "I'm Conner McKnight and I'm here to get my award for being the most awesome soccer player on the planet." He balanced one ball atop the other and pulled out a note. "And it says here to make sure I bring my 'sweet balls' too." He then put the note away and spun the balls on his fingers.

"Those are some sweet balls," Tommy agreed.

"Thanks," Conner replied with a grin. "All the better to score with."

"You're telling me," Tommy agreed with a nod before looking up from Conner's crotch and noticing for the first time that the soccer stud in front of him was holding soccer balls.

Conner continued to smile at Tommy. There was something about the older guy that intrigued him and it almost felt…familiar. "Dude, do I know you from somewhere?"

"Not that I remember," Tommy replied, though the cocky brunette did seem vaguely familiar, almost like from a dream. "I'm Tommy, but you can call me horny. Oh, wait, did I say that last part outloud?"

"I'm sorry, but I think you two are in the wrong place," Kelly interrupted.

"Hey, I'm not leaving without my trophy!" Conner insisted.

"I got your trophy right here," a voice called as Dustin walked over holding his crotch.

Both Conner and Tommy immediately licked their lips and stared at said crotch.

"At least, I think I put it in my pocket," he continued as he felt around in his pants. Suddenly he smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. There's no trophy and no ninja mentoring."

"Aww," the two newcomers whined in unison as the other rangers approached.

"We're sorry for the ruse," Cam apologized.

"The what?" Dustin and Conner both asked.

"We just want to make sure one of you two didn't knock up Dustin," Shane interrupted.

Conner laughed. "Dude, guys can't get pregnant."

"Dude, that's what I thought too!" Dustin complained. "I'm such an airhead!"

"Maybe you guys should start with explaining why we're here," Tommy suggested.

"Cam, you explain," Tori said with an encouraging pat on the green ranger's shoulder.

"Well, you see…" Cam began, pushing the glasses up on his face. "Even though neither of you probably remember it, both of you had sex with Dustin here and one of you _may _be the father of his child."

The two stared at the others as if they were crazy.

"Dudes, feel my stomach if you don't believe Cam," Dustin offered.

Tommy and Conner exchanged looks before shrugging and cautiously reaching a hand out to touch the wavy haired brunette's belly. Instantly, they both pulled their hands away as the distinct sensation of a baby kicking occurred.

"Dude, it's not gonna like burst out of your stomach, is it?" Conner asked.

"Dude, I hope not!" Dustin cried.

"Let me guess, some evil creature who lives in space put a spell on him," Tommy concluded, shaking his head. Some things never change.

"Totally," Dustin agreed.

"And all we need is your sperm for the paternity test," Cam added. "So, if you'll simply unzip your pants and let me—"

"I thought we were gonna do it in another room," Hunter pointed out.

"Ah, right," Cam realized. Damn his horniness! "I meant…if you'll simply step into the back room and fill the cup…" He produced a small clear plastic cup.

"You want us to go jack off together?" Conner asked, looking over Tommy.

Shane gave Cam a knowing look and the samurai realized that, with the after effects of the spell, that might not result in the sperm being collected where he wanted it. Though it would be really hot to watch and Cam did have cameras everywhere, including Storm Chargers because…well, you could never be too careful. A monster could be lurking anywhere! "No, no," Cam explained. "One at a time should work."

At that moment, Kelly decided to walk off and do inventory or clean or wash her brain out with soap or whatever ended up happening.

"Actually," Cam realized, "I think it would be best if we start with Dustin, since ruling him out as the father of his own child will be hardest and require the most analysis time." He handed the earth ninja the cup.

"Dude, it's kinda small," Dustin argued.

"It is not!" Cam argued. "Statistically speaking, it's actually quite large, especially for an Asian—"

"I meant the cup," Dustin replied.

"Ah, right," Cam realized. "Well, you can…uh, do whatever you want with the remainder then." He immediately became hard.

"Awesome," Dustin said, taking the cup and skipping off to the back room.

The others scampered over in a cluster and listened intently, waiting for the moans to begin as Dustin pumped his Dustower.

"Maybe we should give him some privacy," Tori suggested, trying to push the horny males back.

"So, we had sex with that dude?" Conner asked, reluctantly backing away. "I bet I was pretty awesome."

Cam looked down, referring to his notes. "Yes, you were 'awesome' and your… 'socconner' 'scored' repeatedly."

"And what about me?" Tommy asked.

"He 'rode your white tiger juices into the sky,'" Cam read from his notebook.

Tommy grinned, satisfied. At least this time an evil space being used a spell, it resulted in hot guy on guy action. Really, there just wasn't enough spell-induced guy on guy action.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dustin unzipped his jeans, revealing his already hard brown erection sticking up from a bush of wild curly dark brown pubic hair. Immediately, he went to work, gripping his rod with one hand and rubbing it up and down. He let a single moan escape his lips before an idea came to him.

He hopped up and quickly removed all his clothes, yanking off his shirt to reveal his plump tummy and sliding down his pants to reveal his long tanned legs. Then, concentrating, his naked body began to blur until there were two naked Dustins. But only one nude dude had a bulging pregnancy. The other had a flat stomach lined with his usual four back of abs.

The pregnant Dustin admired his twin's hot body for a moment before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Their faces wrestled, their kiss increasing in intensity until they broke the kiss, saliva still connecting their mouths and the pregnant Dustin pushed his twin's head down toward his waiting Dustinator.

The other Dustin willingly took his own length into his mouth, sliding first the tender head and then the shaft into his warm wet mouth.

The pregnant Dustin grunted, gasped and moaned as his twin bobbed his adorable wavy haired head up and down on his length, knowing it like it was his own because…it was his own.

The other Dustin reached over to get the cup ready for when his twin came, but then he felt Dustin's fingers reach out and run through his hair, pushing him further down his length and accelerating the pace. Dustin continued to use his tongue to massage the underside of his Dustroyer as he bobbed.

"Ugh gah unna," the pregnant Dustin grunted unintelligibly and his twin knew immediately that Dustin was about to cum, but there was no time to grab the cup and he didn't want to even if he could. Instead, he enjoyed the sudden rush of hot Dustinector filling his waiting mouth, blast after blast washing down his throat as he willingly swallowed his pregnant twin's seed. Then, once the Dusterror was finished twitching in his mouth, he raised his head and pulled his twin into a passionate cum-filled kiss.

"Dude, that was so hot," both Dustin's breathed together.

"Aw, dude, but we forgot to fill the cup," the pregnant Dustin commented.

His tonned twin looked around and picked up the cup. "I guess I could fill it. You wanna try sucking me?"

"Nah, I'm you, so like I know I can't stop," Dustin explained.

"Right," the other Dustin agreed.

"But…I'm still hard…" Dustin suggested with a grin and instantly his twin knew what he wanted.

Cup in one hand, the flat-bellied Dustin climbed onto the pregnant Dustin's lap, his still cum-coated Dustificator below him. Then, ever so carefully, he lowered himself onto his pregnant twin's slick member.

Dustin felt his Dustoy at the entrance of his twin's tight Dustunnel before the hole opened and his twin began to slide down, his length slipping into that warm heaven that was his own ass.

"Mmmm," both Dustins moaned in unison as the flat-bellied Dustin rode his pregnant twin's Dusterminator up and down while also stroking his own Dustwin with one hand while holding the cup with the other.

"Oh, Dustin, dude, ride me!" the pregnant Dustin begged.

"Ah, Dustin, dude, I love riding you!" the other Dustin declared.

The grinding and pumping became more intense as the pregnant Dustin reached out with one hand to run it over his twin's rapidly raising and lowering buns and the other he used to grip onto his twin's Dustwosome and help jerk him off.

"Ugh bah num," they both cried as suddenly the flat-bellied Dustin felt his climax coming and his balls contracted, blasting loads of Dustasty through his long shaft and out, where it flew into the waiting cup. Then, feeling the climaxing Dustin's ass muscles tense in time with his pulsing penis, the pregnant Dustin came again, filling his twin's waiting hole.

"Ah, dude, that was awesome and we filled the cup too," the flat-bellied Dustin breathed, slowly sliding himself up and off his twin.

"Uh huh, dude," the pregnant Dustin mumbled, completely spent after cumming twice so quickly. He felt dizzy for a moment and he assumed that was his twin reforming back into him, because, when he looked around, he just saw the cup full of Duspunk.

So, he pulled on his clothes and left the back room. He walked over to Cam and handed him the cup, a dazed look in his eyes.

"Excellent," Cam said, sniffing the fresh Dustincense. "Fresh and creamy." He started to raise the cup to drink it before remembering why he had a cup full of Dustin's sperm. "Ah, yes. I'll test it immediately."

Suddenly Sensei gasped and a torrent of water came crashing out from him, flooding the room.

"What just happened?" Conner cried, soaked.

"Son, I believe my water has broken," Sensei explained.

"I was afraid of that," Cam said, worriedly as he set the sperm in the Who's Your Daddy 3000 for testing. "We'll have to speed up the testing so I can tend to my father." He looked around. "Hunter and Blake, you two can go together in the back room, just make sure your sperm ends up in these cups." He handed them each two cups. "The rest of us will have to find private places to…do our business before my father gives birth." He continued handing out cups.

"Um, okay…" Hunter said, looking at Blake.

"Yeah, we can control ourselves enough to fill these cups, right, bro?" Blake replied.

"It'll be hard, but we can do anything together," Hunter said, taking his brother's hand in his own.

"Not as hard as I am right now," Blake joked.

Hunter chuckled before leading his brother to the back room.

"You know, I'm really hoping one of us isn't the father," Blake said upon entering.

"I don't know," Hunter disagreed. "I think I'd make a good dad and it'd be kinda cool to have a kid look up to me and all."

Blake frowned. "But dirty diapers and…" He looked down. "And we wouldn't have as much time together."

Hunter looked into his brother's brown eyes, his own blue eyes intense. "Bro, we'll always have time for each other, no matter what happens. If I am Dustin's baby daddy, it'll just mean we'll both be spending a lot of time together…changing diapers."

Blake grinned. "Yeah, I guess it'll be cool so long as we're together."

"Always," Hunter promised, leaning down until his lips met with his brother's.

"Awww," a voice cooed happily and the two thunder rangers turned around, surprised.

There, hiding behind the door was a nude and seemingly no longer pregnant Dustin.

"Dustin?" Hunter asked, confused. "What—"

"Bradley Sandwich time!" Dustin declared, suddenly jumping the two and knocking them all to the ground in a pile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kelly was hiding in the bathroom, covering her ears when Tommy walked in and started to unzip his pants before noticing her. "Oh, sorry," he apologized just as Conner entered.

"What, is like _every_ place taken already?" Conner complained.

"Aaahhh!" Kelly screamed, running from the bathroom.

"Dude, what's wrong with her?" Conner asked, confused.

Tommy just shrugged while Conner proceeded to pull down his shorts to reveal his long Connifty before taking it firmly in one hand and beginning to stroke it.

Tommy stared at the soccer stud, who just shrugged back. "What? We're all guys here."

"Of course," Tommy agreed, "but let me teach you a different technique." He then unzipped his pants and produced his Tommammoth. The older male then began to tutor his new friend in the ways of the Olivertical pleasure pole pleasureification.

"You think one of us knocked that dude up?" Conner asked as he tried to copy Tommy's movements.

"I don't know, but I'm ready to be a daddy," Tommy said.

"I don't know if I'm ready for like all that responsibility, but that Dustin dude seems pretty awesome, so…" Conner explained, still stroking himself.

"I meant, I'm ready to be a daddy right now," Tommy explained.

"What do you mean?" Conner asked, but Tommy gave him a suggestive wink. "No way, dude. I always top."

Tommy pouted. Even with the goatee, it was adorable.

* * *

Dustin pried himself out from between the two sweaty and sperm covered thunder brothers and scampered off.

"Bro, we forgot to fill the cups," Blake pointed out as he looked over his brother's toned bare body.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed. "Guess we'll have to help each other out."

The two brothers chuckled before immediately getting to work.

* * *

Cam had finally managed to find a quiet place to use his equipment and was already hard at work rubbing his Camachine when suddenly a flat-bellied Dustin came scampering over to him.

"Dustin?" Cam asked, confused.

"Cam, dude, now that I remember what we did together, I wanted to say how awesome you were," Dustin declared happily, his shinny erection wagging about just as happily.

"It was rather exceptional," Cam agreed before looking down at his exposed equipment self-consciously.

"Here, dude, let me help you out," Dustin offered.

"That's really not nec—" Cam began, but Dustin had already taken his equipment in his hand and was working it wonderfully. "Ahh," he moaned.

Dustin sat down on a nearby bench and used his grip on Cam's Camazing to pull the samurai toward him. With his other hand, he gently slid down Cam's pants, revealing the tech's bulgy buttocks. Then, positioning Cam over him, he lined Cam's hole up with his Dustinsider.

Cam was so caught up in the sensation of Dustin masturbating him that he was caught off guard by the sudden sensation of a large slick body part entering his tight ass. "Dust—" he gasped.

"I rode you, so I thought like we'd switch places since it was so awesome and all," Dustin explained as he used his free hand to bounce Cam up and down on his lap while still stroking him in time with the bounces with the other.

"Dust…I…" Cam whimpered, but he had to admit that it felt amazing to be stroked off while also experiencing the great prostate stimulation. "Dustin…I want you to know that, if I'm the father of your child, I'll always be there for you. I've actually been working on feeding and changing schedules and how they can be incorporated into our regular training days and I've—"

"Dude, you think too much," Dustin said with a chuckle as he felt himself reach a climax just as Cam's already tight ass became even tighter around his Dustornado and Cam came convulsively into the cup.

"Dustin, I'm gonna cum!" the two suddenly heard Shane's voice call.

"I got the cup ready!" Dustin's voice replied.

Cam turned to look at the Dustin he was sitting on and gave him a confused look, but that Dustin settled for a shrug before lifting the green ranger off him and then once again scampering off.

* * *

"Who's your daddy now?" Conner exclaimed as he slammed his Conniver in and out of Tommy's toned backside.

"You're my daddy!" Tommy declared.

"You're my daddy, what?" Conner asked.

"You're my daddy, Conner McKnight!" Tommy yelled.

"Can we join?" a voice asked, and the two looked over to see two naked Dustin's standing in the doorway to the restroom.

* * *

"Tori," Sensei called as he grunted in pain. "I think it's time."

"I'll get the others," she replied, running off in search of the elusive male members of her team. In her quest, she briefly saw Kelly run by screaming. That was when she found all the males she was looking for. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

As expected, they were all, every last one (and what looked like two Dustins) in a giant pile of hot and sweaty man orgy. …And it was hot! Sadly, she didn't have her camera with her.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Dustin's impregnator will be revealed next chapter… Hmm…Impregnator. There's a word I haven't used for penis yet! Yay!_


End file.
